Minha dupla vida
by Liryn
Summary: Como analista financeira de uma empresa bem-sucedida, faço questão de ser profissional. No escritório, sou calma, eficiente, uso a máscara da seriedade para esconder minhas inseguranças. Quando me pediram para assumir o lugar de uma dançarina profissional por uma noite, só precisei da máscara da sensualidade. Mas e quando não houver máscaras para usar?
1. Chapter 1

**Woooow!**

 **Férias chegaram e com isso eu vou voltando!**

 **Fui tentar por meus livros em dia e o primeiro era este e parecia ser feito especialmente para adaptar, acho até que a autora do livro é fã de Naruto e ama e Hina, sério!**

 **A personagem original tem longos cabelos escuros, com franja e olhos cinzentos, uma personalidade doce e tímida, apesar de que ela tenta mudar isso, afinal já é uma mulher adulta, assim como a Hina adulta, que apesar de ser meiga e quieta, também tem pulso firme com os filhos e não cora como antigamente. Enfim, o livro me obrigou a postar ele aqui! Hahaha**

 **Trata-se de uma adaptação do livro "Minha dupla vida" da autora Joanne Rock, faz parte da série A flor da pele, que é maravilhosa, diga-se por sinal.**

 **Nem Naruto e muito menos a história me pertencem, sou apenas uma pessoa apaixonada por livros e que sente a necessidade de compartilha-los!**

 **Sem mais delongas, ja ne!**

 **—** Hinata, tenho duas palavras: _abdome tanquinho —_ sussurrou minha colega Ino ao meu ouvido enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor em direção à entrada privativa da sala de reunião da empresa. — Este agente de talentos é mais gostoso do que a maioria dos atores de primeiro escalão que ele representa.

Eu trabalhava como analista financeira em uma das empresas privadas de gestão de bens de maior prestígio em Los Angeles, mas o bate-papo em torno do bebedouro provavelmente era o mesmo em qualquer escritório. Babávamos nos caras gostosos tanto quanto as meninas que ficavam no balcão da lanchonete local. A diferença é que reservávamos os olhares de cobiça a portas fechadas. Como agora.

— Sério? Você queria _me_ informar sobre o cliente em potencial? — perguntei parando diante da sala de reunião para sacudir uma pasta de arquivos sob o nariz dela. Eu tinha trabalhado duro para compilar os detalhes financeiros pregressos do cliente em potencial para Ino poder chegar preparada à reunião. — Esqueci de incluir o relatório mais recente dos sites de fofoca em minha pesquisa, então talvez você saiba mais sobre esse cara do que eu.

Franzindo a testa, a executiva de contas de ascensão mais rápida na Sphere Asset Management me cutucou no braço com a tampa de sua caneta.

— Espertinha. — Ino sacudiu o cabelo pela terceira vez nos últimos dois minutos, um hábito desnecessário que ela tinha, a fim de certificar-se de que todas as mechas douradas estavam comportadas. Mas ela era a chefe da equipe que havia investigado o perfil financeiro de Sasuke Uchiha, portanto, era ela quem apresentava o trabalho árduo de análise feito pelos subordinados anônimos. Com seu terninho roxo elegante contornando o corpo tonificado e esbelto, Ino chamava atenção em todos os lugares aonde ia… tarefa nada fácil em Hollywood, terra da beleza. — Sei o básico sobre os bens dele. Posso finalizar esse negócio com os olhos fechados. Mas se houver uma chance de Sasuke Uchiha estar solteiro, vou investir nele.

Eu gostava de Ino. De verdade, gostava mesmo. Ela era uma analista de mercado brilhante e pé no chão o suficiente para sair com funcionários de apoio como eu, uma analista que agia nos bastidores e que arrumava grandes acordos para os figurões da empresa. Mas como ela era um grande exemplo de como o universo abençoava algumas pessoas um pouco demais, fazia as mulheres mais inseguras sentirem-se um pouco… deficientes.

Por exemplo: eu nunca sonharia em investir em Sasuke Uchiha, realeza de Hollywood e filho do produtor independente mais famoso da última década. Todos os nossos clientes eram indivíduos de alto patrimônio líquido, mas Sasuke estava em uma classe diferente, tinha uma dose de fama saudável e um magnetismo pessoal para completar. Então, não pude evitar e me mostrar um pouco resistente quando ouvi nossa recepcionista guiar o cliente à sala de reunião do outro lado da elegante porta de cerejeira.

— Você não pode flertar com os clientes — avisei a Ino. — Muito menos sair com eles. — As regras eram rígidas na Sphere.

— Você está brincando comigo? — Ino alisou a frente de seu paletó e beliscou o rosto para lhe dar um pouco de cor, truque que eu já tinha visto Scarlett Johansson fazer no cinema. — Sair com um cara como Sasuke vale a demissão da empresa. Empresas de gestão de bens são um centavo em meio à fortuna de Los Angeles. Homens como esse, por outro lado, são raros.

Foi preciso um esforço para eu não revirar os olhos.

— É fácil dizer isso quando você tem headhunters telefonando toda semana.

E muito embora eu fosse ótima em meu trabalho, nunca havia tido esse tipo de oportunidade. Entrevistas cara a cara eram uma forma única de tortura para mim. Eu passaria o restante da minha carreira pesquisando opções de carteira de investimentos e calculando lucros potenciais de ações para nossos clientes.

Ino deu uma piscadinha antes de abrir a porta, totalmente imperturbável. Normalmente, eu teria fugido de volta ao meu escritório, uma vez que falar com os clientes definitivamente não era minha praia, apesar de, tecnicamente, eu precisar ficar apenas sentada. Normalmente minha abordagem era nos bastidores, mesmo que eu já tivesse feito alguns progressos para ganhar mais autoconfiança depois de descobrir alguma aptidão para a dança neste ano. No entanto, estava curiosa em relação ao nosso visitante.

Além disso, quem iria me notar de pé, à sombra, quando nossa consultora de ativos estelar adentrasse para tomar seu lugar à cabeceira da mesa de mogno polido? Eu provavelmente não teria nenhuma chance de vislumbrar o elogiado abdome tanquinho de Sasuke Uchiha. Mas algumas vezes tínhamos nossos momentos de babar diante dos nomes realmente grandiosos, mesmo aqueles que cresceram cercados por celebridades.

E, francamente, sendo alguém interessada em negócios e finanças, eu estava mais curiosa sobre a forma de tomada de decisões de um magnata como Sasuke do que a respeito da estrela de cinema bola da vez da semana. Embora ele _tivesse_ sido alvo intenso dos meios de comunicação devido a uma ação judicial que diziam ter movido contra seu pai famoso e também ex-empregador, antes de abrir a própria agência de talentos.

Então, ao atravessar a porta, dei uma espiadinha tão longa por sob a franja que as pontinhas dela tocaram meus cílios.

Eu esperava um grande grupo acompanhando Sasuke, mas só havia um homem aguardando por Ino quando ela entrou. Alto e com quadris estreitos, usava um terno preto com uma camisa também preta aberta no colarinho. Sua aparência poderia ser vagamente perigosa devido às maçãs do rosto proeminentes, aos traços angulosos e aos olhos escuros. No entanto, quando ele sorriu, todo seu rosto mudou, os olhos enrugando com linhas familiares nos cantos. Ele tinha um pouco dos traços do Mediterrâneo, e lembrei-me de alguma fofoca velha sobre sua mãe ser uma atriz italiana seduzida pelo pai famoso quando ela mal havia chegado à maioridade.

Sasuke Uchiha tinha apenas 30 e poucos anos, mas era bonito naquele estilo George Clooney, "vai ser lindo mesmo quando tiver 80 anos". Não era surpresa nenhuma que Ino tivesse ajeitado o cabelo e beliscado as bochechas.

— Oi — disse ele de repente, virando-se para mim. — Sou Sasuke Uchiha.

Eu tinha sido descoberta.

Ele caminhou em minha direção, a mão estendida como se para me chamar à sala. Com o coração acelerado e os pés grudando ao chão, congelei, descrente por ele ter enxergado através da camuflagem que minha franja longa normalmente fornecia em conjunto com meu terno mal-ajustado e o tênis que calçava, já que nunca me encontrava com os clientes.

Quem notava Hinata Hyuuga quando Ino estava por perto?

— O-o-oi… — Consegui dizer, embora minha saudação gaguejada tivesse sido tão baixinha que ele provavelmente não ouvira.

Droga. Eu já não tinha superado o problema de falar em público?

A mão dele envolveu a minha com um aperto quente enquanto eu procurava algum pretexto para sair. _Areia demais para seu caminhão!_ , berrava meu cérebro para mim. _Bater em retirada!_

O momento em que nossas mãos se entrelaçaram provavelmente só durou uma fração de segundo. Mas como eu nunca tinha estado tão perto de um pedaço de mau caminho como aquele, e muito menos tocado um, absorvi todos os detalhes, desde o aroma gostoso de sua loção pós-barba suave até a maneira como seu cabelo estava bagunçado caindo nas laterais do rosto.

— Hinata? — chamou Ino atrás dele, parecendo intrigada. — Você gostaria de se juntar a nós?

Claro que não. Não era um hábito sentar-me em reuniões com clientes, muito embora como analista financeira eu tivesse mais conhecimento sobre os bens da pessoa do que qualquer um da equipe. Mas explicar tal coisa significava arriscar mais um festival torturante de gagueira.

Por que resolvi bancar a _voyeur_ hoje?

— Entre — pediu Sasuke, saindo da sala e gesticulando para eu entrar.

Seria indelicado pronunciar algo como "De jeito nenhum" na frente de um cliente. Então escolhi a melhor opção possível. Virei-me e fugi do local, meu tênis facilitando o percurso pelo corredor enquanto eu seguia para meu escritório e fechava a porta atrás de mim.

Eu estava um pouco tímida? Dã. A gagueira tinha começado na infância, devido a uma mãe que tinha vergonha de mim, e crescido feito uma bola de neve rumo a uma insegurança com vida própria. Para uma garota como eu, ficar perto de um gostosão de Hollywood era simplesmente estúpido. Era como uma mariposa em volta da luz, essa coisa toda. Acho que minhas asas já estavam chamuscadas.

Mas eu estava me esforçando para superar a timidez.

Nunca me aproximava dos Sasuke Uchiha do mundo, embora ele fosse seriamente gostoso e provavelmente fosse abastecer minhas fantasias particulares por um longo tempo. Em vez disso, abordava meus problemas de outra forma, dando passinhos para dominar os demônios da insegurança em minha cabeça.

Na verdade, precisava de uma dose daquele remédio forte agora, antes que meu coração saltasse do peito. Então peguei minha bolsa de ginástica embaixo da mesa e, verificando para garantir que o corredor estava livre, saí pela porta dos fundos. Eu iria me render à última moda da malhação, a qual havia lentamente se transformado em minha única fonte de confiança física real no ano anterior.

Eu havia aprendido que não havia nada como um pouco de pole dancing para despertar a tigresa em qualquer mulher.

As garotas certinhas fugiam dele.

Enquanto estava sentado na sala de reunião da Sphere Asset Management, Sasuke Uchiha não conseguia parar de pensar na morena que tinha fugido de sua presença mais cedo.

Ele tentava ouvir a colega dela, que o apresentava às nuances de alocação de interesses, embora Sasuke não parasse de enxergar um par de olhos prateados penetrantes que pareciam olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para ele. Sasuke dizia a si mesmo que não tinha importância, uma vez que não tinha tempo para mulheres em sua vida agora. Seu pai havia lhe frustrado profissionalmente no inverno anterior, e Sasuke passaria os próximos anos bem ocupado, apenas tentando provar ao mundo que era um sujeito diferente: um homem de palavra. Difícil fazer isso quando ambos eram parte da indústria cinematográfica, e seu pai, Fugaku Uchiha , uma enorme influência no meio.

Ainda assim, era frustrante para Sasuke que sua contenda permanente e muito pública com o pai gerasse manchetes que fizessem A Bela Mulher de Olhos Prateados fugir. Hinata, lembrou-se. Ele havia sido considerado o filho mais ingrato da história de Hollywood só por cogitar uma ação judicial contra o pai por quebra de contrato. Ele fora apelidado de "Sr. Intitulado" pelos jornais do ramo, e a grande imprensa também não tinha lhe pintado uma imagem muito melhor. Será que eles não percebiam que a única razão pela qual seu pai jogava um obstáculo após o outro na carreira de Sasuke era para lhe assegurar que o sucesso nunca vinha muito facilmente? Como um sujeito que crescera pelos próprios esforços, Fugaku insistia que os obstáculos deixavam uma pessoa mais forte. Mais resistente.

Sendo assim, o velho Uchiha considerava que era seu dever paterno assegurar que Sasuke encontrasse muitos obstáculos, mesmo quando o impedimento beirasse o ilegal. Mas enquanto Sasuke estava tentando salvar uma carreira, seu pai carismático devorava a atenção da mídia.

— O que acha, Sr. Uchiha? — Uma voz feminina paqueradora se intrometeu em seus pensamentos, chamando-o de volta à reunião.

Droga. Ele havia se isolado completamente da discussão de alocação de juros. A conselheira financeira, Ino Yamanaka, o encarava como se o estivesse avaliando para sua próxima refeição. Obviamente, sua reputação ruim representada pela imprensa não a intimidava, e ela tinha uma vibração profissional implacável que o pai de Sasuke certamente iria admirar. Sasuke, por sua vez, ainda estava humilhado pelas notícias ruins que haviam saído a respeito de sua briga mais recente com Fugaku em um restaurante chique. Fora estúpido da parte dele pensar que seu pai respeitaria as convenções sociais básicas e não o confrontaria em público.

— Está bom. — Ele empilhou a papelada da proposta da Sphere Asset Management. — Vou pensar na proposta e darei um retorno.

Ele precisou esconder alguns aconselhamentos financeiros para ter certeza de que sua empresa start-up estivesse protegida de seus ex-negócios com o pai. Uma pena ele não poder ter discutido suas necessidades com Hinata, em vez disso. Ela parecia ter um jeito honesto, algo bem-vindo em um momento da vida em que Sasuke parecia ter um alvo pintado nas costas. Havia alguma coisa nela que ia além da mira laser que ele vinha trazendo para seu trabalho ao longo dos últimos seis meses. ( _ **Nota: Demorei um ano pra entender isso, não, gente, ele não conhece a Hina, apenas julgou a primeira impressão dela que teve dela)**_

— Tem certeza? — Ino franziu os lábios de um jeito perigosamente similar a um beicinho para uma mulher tão profissional. Mas aí ela voltou a atenção para a pasta de arquivo diante de si. — Se você prosseguir com o processo por quebra de contrato contra a empresa do seu pai…

— Eu não entrei com uma ação. — Sasuke não podia evitar os rumores, no entanto. Havia se permitido começar a trabalhar de forma muito confortável sob a direção de seu pai, achando que poderia simplesmente se tornar cineasta. Ele não previra as muitas colisões que viria a ter contra seu genitor. — Esses boatos são pura especulação da mídia.

No entanto, os boatos certamente faziam Sasuke pensar que havia material para botar o pai na justiça. Fugaku Uchiha não havia sido um homem fácil de se trabalhar, mas Sasuke se dispusera a ouvir os sermões e as lições de vida constantes de seu velho, desde que pudesse fazer um filme do seu próprio jeito. Mas o filme de baixo orçamento e emocionalmente complexo de Sasuke acabou se transformando em um longa cheio de patrocínios. Atores foram escalados sem o aval dele, substituídos por estrelas rentáveis. Quando Sasuke se recusou a seguir com o filme, todo o projeto foi encerrado e ele ficou desempregado, fato que só veio a descobrir quando as fechaduras de seu escritório foram trocadas.

Pior, ele permitiu que seu temperamento o dominasse em um confronto recente com o pai, o que só contribuiu para alimentar a reputação de Sasuke como uma pessoa difícil de se trabalhar. Acho que houve uma lição de vida aí, afinal. Não misturar o trabalho com a família.

— Mas se ele vier atrás de você, não deveríamos garantir a proteção de seus ativos?

Sasuke esperava que não fosse preciso chegar a esse ponto.

— Foi exatamente por isso que agendei esta reunião, Srta. Yamanaka, mas não estou pronto para me comprometer nesse momento.

— Se entendi direito seus objetivos de negócio, talvez eu pudesse fazer algumas recomendações específicas para os investimentos. — A mulher não ia desistir. Ela enfiou o nariz na pasta de arquivos que estava em cima da mesa mais uma vez. — Estou incerta sobre essa segunda empresa start-up mencionada em minhas anotações. Você não vai precisar de todos os seus ativos líquidos disponíveis para apoiar a abertura de outra empresa?

Ele ficou tenso.

— Quem disse que tenho uma segunda empresa em vista? — Ele mantivera aquela informação em sigilo durante meses, isso em uma cidade que amava farejar um segredo.

Ino sorriu enquanto dobrava os dedos com unhas bem-cuidadas.

— Nossa pesquisa de clientes é excelente.

— Você entendeu errado. — A raiva o fez contrair a mandíbula. Quantas outras pessoas sabiam sobre suas intenções de expandir a pequena agência de talentos, a fim de montar o próprio estúdio, para competir com seu pai? — Ninguém deveria ter acesso a essas informações.

O sorriso dela sumiu.

— Estou lendo o que está no arquivo.

— Quem fez a pesquisa?

— Uma de nossas analistas financeiras. Hinata. — Ela se levantou, aparentemente começando a compreender que ele não era um cliente satisfeito. — Vou perguntar a ela sobre isso.

Sasuke se levantou logo depois, surpreso pelo fato de a morena reticente ter desenterrado a sujeira de debaixo do tapete, o que poderia prejudicar seus planos.

— Gostaria de falar diretamente com ela.

— É claro. — Ino indicou a porta que havia fechado mais cedo, a mesma onde Hinata havia se posicionado meia hora antes. — A mesa dela fica bem ali atrás.

Eles passaram por escritórios luxuosos cheios de estantes de mogno e de prêmios de bronze elegantes nas paredes; em seguida, viraram por um corredor em direção a espaços de trabalho mais simples. Ali, computadores e pilhas de papéis se equilibravam em mesas funcionais menores. Ino Yamanaka parou em frente a uma porta aberta que tinha uma plaquinha de bronze ao lado, onde estava escrito: Hinata Hyuuga.

— Receio que a tenhamos perdido — anunciou Ino depois de espreitar a cadeira vazia atrás da porta. — Aparentemente ela levou a bolsa, então suponho que já tenha ido embora.

À beira de exigir que a mulher fosse contatada por celular ou mensagem de texto, Sasuke pensou melhor.

— Tudo bem — disse ele com firmeza. — Mas quero falar com ela o quanto antes.

Enfiando mais um cartão de visitas na mão de Ino, se virou para ir embora.

— Certamente…

— Obrigado por dispor de seu tempo, Srta. Yamanaka. — Sasuke não podia se dar ao luxo de perder mais um minuto na Sphere. Ele tinha um cliente que precisava de uma mãozinha esta noite, um ator cuja fama de bonzinho iria se beneficiar de uma manchinha na imagem, para lhe garantir os tipos de papéis multifacetados que suas habilidades lhe permitiam. E na agência de talentos aquilo significava que Sasuke entraria em ação para garantir que a proeza fosse feita.

Afinal de contas, ele queria que cada um de seus clientes atuais estivesse trabalhando no momento em que a segunda fase de seu plano entrasse em curso. Fase que poderia muito bem ter sido comprometida pelas habilidades de pesquisa de uma mulher de olhos prateados que ele obviamente havia subestimado.

 _ **Foto de capa:**_

.


	2. Chapter 2

Aula de dança. As luzes, a música, as pessoas de todas as classes sociais fumegando, exatamente como eu.

Só de caminhar no salão minha pressão já baixava e eu me sentia em casa. Aqui, ninguém me julgava. Você pensaria que este lugar estaria lotado de mocinhas de 20 e poucos anos aprendendo pole dance para seus namorados lindos. Mas não era nada disso. As mulheres que vinham para cá muitas vezes eram mais velhas, algumas tinham acabado de ter um bebê, e todas estavam procurando um jeito de sentir-se bem consigo mesmas. Não era apenas o pole dancing que atraía aquela clientela. Era nossa instrutora incrível, Kurenai Yuhi, que tinha uma forma de fazer aquela sensação de estranheza ser bem-vinda ali. Ela era a razão pela qual eu voltava, semana após semana.

— Estamos prontas, meninas? — perguntava ela agora, caminhando pelos tapetes vermelhos do estúdio em meio à turma avançada. Vestindo um _collant_ preto simples por baixo de uma camisetinha rosa com o nome de uma banda local, ela ligou a música e se aproximou do poste.

Fui até o meu, também grata por finalmente ser capaz de tirar Sasuke Uchiha da cabeça. O que havia naquele homem para me deixar tão perturbada?

— Vamos fazer nosso aquecimento em um minuto — garantiu-nos Kurenai, envolvendo uma perna ao redor do poste para se erguer. — Mas primeiro eu gostaria de falar sobre o movimento que todas nós tivemos problemas para fazer da última vez. Estas suspensões estão nos matando.

Ela escalou o poste rapidamente para demonstrar a técnica adequada, e sabíamos que deveríamos esperar para vê-la, para que explicasse o que fazer. Então, de repente, ela deslizou.

 _Bam._

A queda aconteceu tão depressa que mal tive tempo de processá-la. Com o coração na garganta, corri até nossa instrutora.

— Kurenai? — Fiquei parada olhando para ela, totalmente em pânico. — Você está bem?

Eu estava pirando ao ver a professora de dança mais ágil, linda e talentosa caída no tapete debaixo do poste, a perna inclinada em um ângulo apavorante. Duas alunas estavam atrás de mim, suas múltiplas imagens refletidas assustadoramente nos espelhos que nos cercavam. A melodia do rap pesado ainda tocava nos alto-falantes, e a música que normalmente me animava agora parecia terrivelmente inadequada.

— Acho que devemos chamar uma ambulância — sugeriu uma das mulheres. Era novata na turma avançada, e eu tinha me esquecido do nome dela, mas ela usava um piercing diferente no nariz a cada vez que a via. Hoje era uma margarida roxa.

— Não — respondeu Kurenai finalmente, seu único movimento era o esvoaçar das pálpebras cheias de glitter. — Acho que é apenas uma torção no tornozelo, mas me deixem… Deem-me só um minuto, está bem?

— Uma torção? Seu tornozelo parece estar deslocado — murmurei assim que alguém desligou a música. — Eu estava temendo pelo seu pescoço ou sua cabeça. Você caiu tão depressa que não sei dizer o que aconteceu.

Então, novamente, fui distraída por pensamentos em Sasuke e por minha saída desajeitada após conhecê-lo. Mas Kurenai nunca tinha caído. Ela era como uma deusa no estúdio de dança, seu corpo era tão forte e flexível que ela poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Kurenai tinha sido minha primeira professora, desde a época em que fiquei morrendo de medo de experimentar aquela modalidade louca em uma festa de despedida de solteira de uma das mulheres com quem eu trabalhava. Eu nem mesmo tinha querido ir para a festa, mas daí fui arrastada por colegas bem-intencionadas para o estúdio contra minha vontade.

Enquanto as outras mulheres no escritório entraram no espírito da dança sexy, eu fiquei travada. Mas Kurenai fez eu me sentir bem-vinda, dando-me uma aulinha particular para que eu não ficasse envergonhada. Ela me incentivou tanto que voltei novamente porque, maravilha das maravilhas, eu meio que era boa em dança. E gostei porque não exigia qualquer tipo de habilidade verbal.

Surpreendentemente, continuei dançando. Em particular. Secretamente. Ninguém do trabalho sabia. Mas Kurenai fora fundamental para me oferecer esta arena onde me sentia talentosa. Ela ainda era minha professora favorita, mesmo agora que eu já era uma aluna da turma avançada.

— Maldito óleo de bebê — murmurou Kurenai de maneira sombria, abrindo os olhos para encontrar meu olhar. — A aula das iniciantes foi aqui, antes da nossa, e alguém provavelmente usou óleo hidratante para o corpo ou coisa assim.

— Caramba. — Quando comecei a dançar no poste, aprendi que qualquer tipo de creme era proibido. A gente quer ficar presa ao poste, não escorregar dele. — Posso levá-la ao hospital assim que quiser.

— Absolutamente não. — Ela segurou minha mão, as unhas perfeitamente manicuradas com estampa de leopardo, um trabalho artístico que deve ter levado algum tempo. — Hinata, meu primeiro show no Backstage é hoje à noite.

O olhar urgente em suas íris avermelhadas fez eu me lembrar de como aquilo era importante para ela. Kurenai estava tentando invadir a cena noturna há meses; no entanto, não era fácil se tornar a estrela de um bom show de dança em uma cidade repleta de atrizes lindas e desempregadas. Mulheres talentosas como Kurenai eram contra modelos lindas menores de idade que mentiam sobre os aninhos de vida e que topariam tirar toda a roupa entre as séries de dança para arrecadar gorjetas em clubes de cavalheiros.

Kurenai teve uma ideia para um show burlesco, algo elegante, que exigia coreografias vigorosas. Mas ela precisava de alguém para lhe garantir uma "entrada" em um bom clube, a fim de erguer o espetáculo. A casa de shows Backstage lhe abrira espaço para um teste, para fazer uma versão abreviada do show, que destacava o pole dancing. Eu a tinha visto praticar o número, era sexy para diabo sem ser… gráfico.

— Vou telefonar para eles — ofereci, procurando pela minha bolsa de academia, onde eu tinha enfiado meu telefone. Ficaria feliz em ajudar.

No último ano, eu desenvolvera alguma confiança pessoal muito tardia graças àquela mulher. Eu devia a ela.

— Hinata, ouça bem. — Ela sentou-se e todas as suas três alunas, eu incluída, nos apressamos para apoiá-la. Ela nos enxotou com a mão, impaciente, porque era uma garota teimosa e forte.

— Estou ouvindo — assegurei a ela, apontando silenciosamente para a máquina de venda automática na parede mais distante, até que uma das outras meninas correu até lá para pegar uma bebida para Kurenai. — Só não exagere até você ter certeza de que não vai colocar qualquer pressão nesse tornozelo. Ele já está inchado.

— Vou pegar um pouco de gelo — murmurou a menina do piercing roxo antes de desaparecer.

— Hinata. Querida. — Kurenai se inclinou para segurar meu rosto, como se eu tivesse 5 anos. Suas pulseiras tilintaram quando ela empinou o queixo até encontrar meus olhos. — Você é uma ótima dançarina.

Envaideci-me um pouco por dentro, meu coração se aquecendo por ouvir elogios de alguém que eu admirava em todos os sentidos.

— É porque você tem sido tão paciente comigo — lembrei a ela, me recordando das noites em que ela havia ficado muito tempo depois de as outras alunas terem saído só para que eu pudesse enfrentar o poste sem tantos espectadores.

— É porque você é muito esforçada e tem uma disciplina que nenhuma outra aluna minha tem.

Preparei-me para dissimular um pouco mais, porque _uau_. Não tinha habilidades para enfrentar tantos elogios. Pergunte-me sobre meus mecanismos de defesa para a crítica, no entanto, e seria capaz de apresentar relatos completos que narrassem minha experiência, com datas e tudo. Minha mãe, uma famosa decoradora de interiores com um programa próprio de televisão, me dissera muito cedo que eu nunca deveria falar diante de seus clientes, de sua equipe de câmeras ou de qualquer outra pessoa em sua vida profissional porque eu era um constrangimento para ela. Ouvir esse tipo de censura da própria mãe é… prejudicial, para dizer o mínimo.

Mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, as outras alunas retornaram com a água para Kurenai e o gelo para o tornozelo dela, o qual apoiamos sobre uma toalha dobrada.

— Meninas… — Kurenai virou com expectativa para nós três quando finalizamos nossos esforços de primeiros-socorros. — Preciso de alguém para assumir o número de dança experimental para mim hoje à noite no Backstage.

Ela estava falando sério? Ninguém era capaz de substituí-la.

Lembrei-me de que tinha que pegar meu celular e ligar para o clube em nome de Kurenai.

— Hinata deveria ir.

— Hinata, você tem que ir no lugar dela. — As outras dançarinas falavam ao mesmo tempo, e deve ser por isso que meus ouvidos estavam me enganando. — Hein? — Eu já estava pegando minha bolsa de ginástica para achar meu celular. — Vou telefonar para o Backstage…

— Você não vai fazer isso. — Kurenai pegou meu telefone, aparentemente encontrando-o dentro da bolsa antes de mim. Ela o colocou atrás das costas enquanto me olhava pelo reflexo do estúdio revestido de espelhos. Ventiladores de teto enormes zumbiam suavemente, agitando o ar viciado, vagamente suado.

Meus batimentos cardíacos ficaram ainda mais altos do que quando Sasuke Uchiha apertou minha mão. E aquele gesto estava dizendo algo.

— Você está louca? — protestei. — Você precisa cancelar.

— Esforcei-me muito para conseguir esse teste. — Ela me encarou daquele jeito firme e paciente que outrora me dera a coragem de tentar meu primeiro movimento de borboleta estendida no poste. — Hina, preciso daquele emprego.

Eu sabia que era verdade. O ex-marido calhorda de Kurenai conseguira arrastar o divórcio nos tribunais apenas por tempo suficiente para limpar todas as economias dela. Seu emprego como instrutora de dança provavelmente pagava algumas contas, mas Los Angeles era uma cidade cara. Kurenai fora às alturas de satisfação quando conseguira marcar a apresentação com o dono do clube.

Uma bola de medo se retorcia em meu estômago.

— Vou estragar tudo para você — sussurrei quando o suor começou pingar em minha testa.

Minhas colegas de turma discordaram de mim, se intrometendo para apoiar Kurenai, mas eu não conseguia distinguir as palavras delas. Todo meu foco permanecia em minha amiga e naquele olhar que parecia sugerir tolamente que eu era capaz.

— Prefiro perder dessa maneira do que simplesmente telefonar e cancelar. Pelo menos, se você fizer o número por mim, vou ter uma chance. Assim que a temporada começar, no outono, meu tornozelo vai estar melhor. — Kurenai tirou a franja de cima dos meus olhos. — Tenho uma peruca loira que você pode usar. Vai ser como atuar. Só que sem nenhum diálogo para recitar.

O grande problema da minha amiga querida era que ela sabia exatamente os pontos que deveria pressionar. E Kurenai estava perfeitamente consciente de que uma das maneiras com que me convenci a permanecer fazendo pole dancing foi assumindo uma nova personalidade sempre que pisava no estúdio. Quando chegava aqui, não era mais Hinata Hyuuga, analista financeira.

Transformava-me em uma pessoa completamente diferente. Alguém capaz de se perder no ritmo do rap e nos movimentos de pole dancing.

Nesse momento, quase consegui imaginar que uma peruca iria me ajudar a enfrentar a coisa toda caso eu substituísse Kurenai no teste. E vamos encarar: não importava o quão insegura eu estivesse, não podia dizer não para a pessoa que me dera o dom da dança, para começo de conversa. Meu desempenho seria um desastre, e eu definitivamente faria papel de idiota.

Mas por Kurenai, iria pelo menos tentar.

— Quero a peruca — falei finalmente. — E todo mundo aqui deve jurar segredo, certo? Vou ser demitida se alguém…

Qualquer outra coisa que eu pudesse ter acrescentado, outras condições e um rol de preocupações, se perderam em um abraço esmagador quando as mulheres em torno de mim gritaram e prometeram levar meu segredo para o túmulo.

Droga.

— Só gostaria de saber uma coisa. — Sabia que provavelmente iria ficar enjoada antes de dirigir para o Backstage, que era do outro lado da cidade. — A que horas devo ir para lá?

O primeiro espetáculo começa às 23h. Sasuke olhava para o relógio enquanto aguardava seu cliente terminar de alimentar o cão, o peixe e as duas cobras que estavam enroladas em uma gaiola apoiada na mesa da sala de jantar da casa de praia de Malibu do sujeito.

Sasuke sabia muito bem que Konohamaru Sarutobi iria tentar escapar daquele passeio, a menos que ele aparecesse para arrastá-lo pela orelha. Sasuke vinha dizendo ao ator há três meses que ele precisava aparecer mais aos olhos do público, ficar na rua até tarde e provocar algumas cenas, porém o sujeito nunca obedecia. Konohamaru era jovem demais para ser um tipo tão caseiro, mas era um daqueles artistas cuja personalidade só se ressaltava diante das câmeras. Durante o restante do tempo, estava muito mais para um observador discreto da vida.

No entanto, como tantos outros atores, Konohamaru se deu mal quando Fugaku interrompeu a continuidade do filme dramático e emocionalmente sombrio que Sasuke planejara, causando estragos na credibilidade de Sasuke no ramo e destruindo seus laços profissionais. Para fazer as pazes, e em um esforço para manter sua reputação, Sasuke entrara no negócio de gestão de talentos há seis meses somente para reposicionar todos aqueles atores de volta ao mercado de trabalho. Metade dos talentos afetados já estavam bem direcionados, mas Sasuke jurara que iria encontrar um papel para cada um dos novos jovens rostinhos que tinham se vinculado ao projeto. Sendo assim, sua agência de talentos era coisa recente, porém Sasuke era dedicado para diabo e, um por um, ele iria encontrar papéis para seus clientes. Claro, seu sobrenome famoso ajudava.

Ele não se importava com o que a imprensa pensava a seu respeito com a mesma intensidade com que se preocupava com sua dívida para com o elenco do filme que nunca chegara a fazer. Uma vez que cumprisse seu intento, encerraria a empresa de gestão de talentos e seguiria para a próxima fase: abrir o próprio estúdio independente nos próximos meses. Ele ainda detinha os direitos sobre o filme que engavetara quando era produtor no estúdio do pai e tinha todas as intenções de fazer o tal filme. Mantendo o tipo de integridade artística que imaginara desde o início.

— Estou quase pronto — disse Konohamaru do aquário que dividia a sala de bilhar da sala de jantar. — Gostaria de pegar a primeira apresentação da noite para poder chegar em casa mais cedo.

Sasuke serviu-se de uma bebida no bar ao lado da mesa de sinuca, tentando se concentrar na casa reformada de seu cliente em vez de no potencial problema profissional que certa analista financeira da Sphere Asset Management lhe criara. Ele devia estar incomodado por ter seus assuntos particulares fuçados e, até certo ponto, estava mesmo. Mas outra parte dele simplesmente queria vê-la novamente.

Não era preciso ser um gênio para descobrir _qual_ parte.

— Você tem 26 anos. — Sasuke se obrigou a se concentrar em seu cliente. Ele serviu uma bebida para Konohamaru também, notando que o sujeito precisava relaxar. — Por que você precisa estar cedo em casa? Os peixes não vão dar festas de arromba enquanto você estiver fora.

O pai de Konohamaru era um ator de primeira linha, mas o velho não ajudara o filho no ramo. Sasuke se identificou imediatamente. Além disso, ele gostava de Konohamaru por seu talento e sua ética profissional, embora o outro não tivesse nenhuma noção sobre o ramo do cinema.

— Clubes de striptease não são… meu ambiente.

Sasuke imaginava que aquilo fosse um eufemismo, a julgar pelas prateleiras e mais prateleiras de livros que cobriam a sala de bilhar. Se Konohamaru tivesse lido sequer uma fração deles, devia pelo menos passar um bom tempo com um livro na mão.

— O Backstage não é um clube de strip-tease… está mais para um local de dança exótica. Um monte de dançarinas de sucesso começaram lá. — Detalhes insignificantes, talvez. — Embora, com toda sinceridade, as apresentações fiquem mais ousadas conforme a noite avança.

Assim ele ouviu dizer.

Pegando sua bebida, Konohamaru sorriu.

— Você não estaria me arrastando para lá se o lugar tivesse uma reputação ilibada.

— Ei, dei a você oportunidades de sair e fazer loucuras sozinho, cara. — Sasuke tilintou seu copo contra o do amigo antes de virar o resto da vodca gelada que ele havia encontrado no congelador do frigobar. — Agora você está preso comigo, porque preciso que você apareça no radar de mais alguns agentes de elenco, e este passeio vai ajudar.

— Você não precisa ir comigo, cara. Dessa vez eu vou mesmo para lá. Sério. — Konohamaru fez uma careta depois que bebeu sua dose.

— Não é que não confie em você, mas vou junto. — Ele ia mandar Konohamaru para um teste na semana seguinte e queria colocar o rosto do sujeito nas páginas das revistas de fofocas de celebridades. Era decisivo fazer a coisa toda na época certa. — Preciso que você consiga o papel principal na semana que vem.

— Quando você coloca dessa forma… — Konohamaru ajeitou a gravata. — É melhor eu ir.

— É isso aí. — Sasuke colocou o copo sobre o balcão e pegou o celular. — O carro está nos aguardando, então vamos.

Quarenta minutos e muito tráfego de fim de semana depois, chegaram ao Backstage, onde as batidas graves ressoavam tão alto que o som vibrava até nos sapatos de Sasuke. Ele estava a poucos metros atrás de Konohamaru quando passaram pelas cordas de veludo da entrada VIP. Uma fila considerável tinha se formado à entrada principal, mas não havia ninguém diante das cortinas da entrada VIP, exceto o segurança com uma lista de convidados.

Não havia _paparazzi_ ali, mas isso não importava. Konohamaru tinha participado de alguns filmes para adolescentes altamente reconhecíveis. Bastaria que algumas pessoas o reconhecessem e começassem a tirar fotos ou a fazer vídeos com os celulares. Diabos, até mesmo as dançarinas faziam isso nos intervelos, então era uma prática bastante comum. Sasuke só precisava manter seu cliente ali durante algumas horas, para se certificar de que o sujeito iria aparecer nos blogs de fofoca no dia seguinte. Após isso, a história se escreveria por si só e rumaria para os tabloides maiores; em duas semanas, Konohamaru de repente passaria a ser visto como um playboy de Hollywood.

Diretores de elenco iriam cair de amores por uma imagem totalmente nova. Sasuke só esperava que ele próprio não fosse pintado com a imagem de bad boy também. Esse tipo de coisa não apenas era uma distração, como ele também não precisava de mais atenção da imprensa esses dias.

— Entrem, Sr. Uchiha. — O segurança já foi abrindo a corda de veludo. Ele usava um fone de ouvido e ajustava o microfone enquanto falava baixinho nele, sem dúvida solicitando assentos na primeira fila.

Como de costume, Sasuke lutava contra a velha culpa pela forma como seus caminhos muitas vezes tinham sido pavimentados pelo pai. O segurança o teria reconhecido como um Uchiha, não por causa de sua agência de talentos incipiente e, definitivamente, não por causa dos filmes que ele ajudara a fazer com nenhum crédito de produção. Seu pai insistira que Sasuke se daria melhor se forjasse seu próprio caminho no mundo, de modo que tivera o cuidado de não lhe oferecer qualquer reconhecimento profissional.

— Obrigado. — Sasuke deu uma gorjeta ao segurança assim que entraram, a batida rap ousada tomando o lugar da música lenta que estava tocando momentos antes.

Sasuke registrou com satisfação que várias cabeças se viraram quando eles passaram pelo corredor principal em direção a assentos tão próximos dos espetáculos que poderiam tocar o centro do palco. Aparentemente, Konohamaru já tinha sido reconhecido. A maior parte do trabalho estava feita, então Sasuke se acomodou para assistir ao primeiro show. Ele poderia pesquisar discretamente sobre Hinata Hyuuga em seu celular, afinal precisava confrontá-la no dia seguinte bem cedo.

No entanto, um olhar para a loira que se encaminhava para o centro do palco o fez enfiar o telefone de volta no bolso.

Maravilhosa. Droga.

E ele não era do tipo de cara que gostava das "maravilhosas". E principalmente não das mulheres que dançavam em lugares como o Backstage, onde as artistas legítimas se misturavam às mulheres que o fariam pagar por qualquer coisa na sala VIP, caso tivesse um belo saldo bancário. Os gostos de Sasuke eram um pouco mais refinados, afinal ele preferia impulsionar uma mulher ao frenesi sexual por ambos estarem no clima, e não porque ele havia pagado por uma dança particular.

No entanto, algo na artista que se empinava no poste de dança iluminado pela luz estroboscópica o fez sentar-se ereto. Ela usava um traje de tecido fino com plumagens prateadas estrategicamente colocadas sobre os seios e formando um V em torno dos quadris. Cabelo platinado e liso roçava os ombros, o brilho lustroso e a franja perfeita fazendo-o pensar ser uma peruca. Uma máscara preta e prateada cobria a metade superior do rosto dela, mas Sasuke conseguia notá-la dando piscadelas para o público através dos buraquinhos.

Ele nem sequer piscava enquanto ela acariciava o poste prateado com uma das mãos e girava em torno dele usando um par de sapatos de salto agulha sedutores. O que havia nela que o fascinava tanto?

— Muito bom. — A voz de Konohamaru ao lado dele o irritou, em parte porque, em sua concentração na dançarina, ele se esquecera de que seu cliente estava lá. Mas ainda mais porque tinha se esquecido de que não era o único a babar em cima da mulher.

O que tinha dado nele hoje? Primeiro a atração perigosa pela tímida analista financeira, e agora isso? Obviamente Sasuke tinha colocado o sexo tão em segundo plano em sua vida até agora, que sua libido estava fazendo algum tipo de piada à sua custa.

— Pensei que clubes de cavalheiros não fossem seu tipo de lugar — rebateu Sasuke, tenso de repente.

— Eu definitivamente imaginei algo muito mais suado e brega. — Konohamaru deslizou uma nota de cem dólares para o palco, a poucos metros de onde a loira agora escalava o poste com a graça ágil de um gato selvagem. — Mas dançar desse jeito exige treino. Ela é boa.

Sasuke cerrou os dentes. Ele devia estar feliz por Konohamaru estar se encaixando. Melhor ainda: uma jovem mulher de braço dado com seu namorado distraído estava mirando um celular na direção de Konohamaru; sendo assim, o cliente bonzinho de Sasuke tinha acabado de ser filmado dando uma gorjeta a uma dançarina exótica. Aquilo era exatamente o que ele desejava quando planejara aquela saída.

Mas isso foi antes de ver a dançarina em questão.

Inexplicavelmente incomodado, Sasuke se obrigou a pegar o celular no bolso e pesquisou algumas informações básicas sobre Hinata Hyuuga. Ele continuava a observar discretamente a loura que se arqueava no poste, mas talvez isso se desse apenas porque ela se assemelhava levemente à analista financeira. Mesmo de máscara, a estrutura óssea do rosto parecia semelhante, pelo que ele se lembrava.

Não que ele a estivesse avaliando ou coisa assim.

Aquele pedacinho de negação terminou quando a dançarina se pendurou de cabeça para baixo usando uma perna só, o rosto quase alinhado aos olhos dele. Os olhares de ambos se encontraram por um instante longo e sexy.

Pouco antes de ela lhe soprar um beijo.

Obviamente perdi a cabeça.

Assim que o beijo deixou meus lábios, quis pegá-lo de volta. Estava cortejando o desastre em todos os sentidos possíveis, flertando com um cliente sensual enquanto estava pendurada de cabeça para baixo por uma perna só. Conte comigo: uma só.

Foi uma surpresa não ter quebrado um braço ainda. E sabia com certeza que iria ser demitida da minha empresa conservadora de gestão de riscos caso alguém me reconhecesse. Mas havia entrado na Zona de Dança. Um lugar onde nada podia me tocar, e eu era uma deusa da dança sexy e desejável. Era uma ficção necessária para enganar meu subconsciente, para me fazer enfrentar aquela noite estressante e assustadora.

Precisava disso para conquistar o emprego que Kurenai merecia. E havia ainda a vantagem extra de aquilo me fazer sentir como se Sasuke Uchiha tivesse me notado de um jeito que nunca notaria nos escritórios da Sphere, ainda que por alguns momentos.

— Isso, gata — berrou um homem aleatório do fundo do salão, fazendo-me perder a concentração durante minha elevação de super-heroína.

Outro cara assobiou.

Senti um aperto no estômago quando me recordei de que era uma impostora. Será que a pessoa que assobiou estava sendo sarcástica? Enquanto eu estava obcecada sobre tal possibilidade, errei o movimento seguinte e escorreguei no poste.

Não!

Em pânico, meus olhos se voltaram para Sasuke. Um Sasuke sensual, másculo, lindo. E ele ainda me olhava como se… Uau. Senti-me perturbada e sexy novamente.

Então dominei totalmente o movimento seguinte, uma coisa meio lagarta invertida que levei um mês inteiro para dominar. Senti-me uma exibida, flexionando os músculos esguios para benefício de Sasuke, arqueando e me envaidecendo abertamente. Ver a expressão dele me fazia lembrar por que as mulheres aprendiam danças provocantes, para começo de conversa.

Para seduzir os homens.

Vê-lo me observando era mais excitante do que qualquer coisa que eu já havia experimentado. A coreografia de Kurenai não envolvia a retirada de qualquer peça de roupa, pois o traje já era diminuto o suficiente, para começar, mas fiquei tão excitada por causa dele, que consegui me enxergar tirando a roupa para aquele sujeito.

Queria os olhos dele em mim o tempo todo. Queria deixá-lo com água na boca, com o corpo ávido.

A torcida e os gritos da multidão me incentivaram quando desci do poste, aterrissando em uma pose elegante antes de me arrastar de quatro até a beira do palco.

Bem diante de Sasuke.

As narinas dele inflaram. A mandíbula enrijeceu. Dava para ver o peito dele subindo e descendo com a força da respiração.

Fiz um showzinho lento ao ficar de pé, jogando o cabelo e rebolando lentamente. Agia por instinto, quase sem saber o que estava fazendo. Aquilo era gostoso.

Agora eu me virava para dar as costas a Sasuke. Mãos nos quadris, arqueei a espinha para lhe oferecer uma boa visão das lantejoulas prateadas da cava da calcinha que mostravam meu… lado atrevido.

Joguei o cabelo uma última vez e olhei por sobre o ombro. Dessa vez não apenas mandei um beijo. Dei um tapinha na nádega e a multidão foi à loucura.

O estalo me trouxe de volta à realidade. O que eu estava fazendo?

Envergonhada, agora que a música tinha acabado, senti minha showgirl interior me abandonando. De repente era só eu, Hinata Hyuuga, sozinha no palco com uma peruca loira e máscara de pateta.

Lançando um último olhar a Sasuke, notei que o feitiço também tinha acabado para ele. Ele ainda olhava para mim, mas não estava mais na beiradinha da cadeira. Ele conversava com o sujeito ao lado, um ator que eu provavelmente deveria ter reconhecido.

O que me fez pensar: será que Sasuke Uchiha tinha ficado atraído por mim?

Saindo do palco apressadamente, quase virei meu tornozelo ao descer as duas escadarias que levavam para a área de camarins. Só para descobrir que Sasuke tinha chegado lá antes.

O homem dos meus sonhos estava de pé entre mim e meu retorno à minha vida normal e entediante. Será que ele me reconheceu? Eu não podia nem mesmo perguntar a ele, porque se o fizesse, minha língua ia travar, assim como ocorrera no escritório, e eu iria me delatar, com certeza. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu não podia deixar minha gagueira me dominar. Eu usaria algumas das técnicas de discurso que havia aprendido: fale depressa, fale devagar, fale suavemente, qualquer coisa para contornar aquele maldito obstáculo travando minhas palavras.

Infelizmente, quando encarei as feições bem delineadas e o rosto megamásculo de Sasuke Uchiha, fiquei mais nervosa do que jamais estivera em toda minha vida.


	3. Chapter 3

— Já nos conhecemos? — soltou Sasuke com todo o requinte de um garoto no colegial chamando uma garota para sair pela primeira vez.

 _Que delicado, cara. Realmente elegante._

A diva da dança vestida com lantejoulas prateadas balançou a cabeça negativamente, o negro e o prateado em sua máscara reluzindo quando ela se mexia. De perto, ela não era tão alta quanto parecia no palco. Ela ainda se movimentava com graça atlética, mas havia uma diferença sutil no modo como se portava, como se um pouco de sua confiança tivesse se esvaído assim que ela saiu dos holofotes.

Ele desejava poder enxergar por trás da máscara.

— Não? — Sasuke sentia-se um idiota por tê-la seguido após a apresentação, mas ele ficara tão hipnotizado que nem pensou no que estava fazendo. Além disso, havia algo de familiar nela. — Sou Sasuke Uchiha — apresentou-se, na esperança de que aquilo fosse ajudá-la a se lembrar dele. — Sei que soa como uma cantada, mas sinceramente, achei que já nos conhecêssemos.

Estendendo a mão, ele esperou que ela retribuísse a saudação, mas o segurança do clube surgiu em um instante. Tardiamente, Sasuke percebeu que outros caras que tinham visto o show haviam tido a mesma ideia que ele, e agora estavam logo atrás, à espera de uma palavra com a loura sexy.

Droga.

— Sr. Uchiha. — Um dos seguranças se dirigiu a ele educadamente enquanto outro musculoso afugentava o restante da multidão que salivava. — Tenho certeza de que a Srta. Yuhi ficaria feliz em conversar com você nos bastidores, onde as dançarinas têm um camarim.

— Não queria incomodar você — disse Sasuke contornando o sujeito fortão que estava entre ele e a loura. — Você foi ótima lá em cima.

Antes que ele pudesse se virar, o segurança colocou um braço em volta dos ombros da bailarina e a arrastou alguns passos mais para perto de Sasuke.

— Não é incômodo, Sr. Uchiha — assegurou o empregado do clube, endireitando uma gravata azul-escura e lançando um sorriso insinuante. — Tenho certeza de que é um prazer para a Srta. Yuhi.

O que significava que era parte do trabalho dela.

E não é que aquilo colocou as coisas em perspectiva para Sasuke? Que diabos ele estava pensando, seguir uma dançarina como se fosse um arroz de festa de áreas VIPs que achava que qualquer coisa no local fosse sua por direito. Ele odiava tal ideia por saber que isso era exatamente o tipo de porcaria a que seu pai recorria o tempo todo. Fugaku Uchiha passara a vida presumindo que o mundo era dele por direito.

— É claro — disse a dançarina muito suavemente. Ela se adiantou para enlaçar o braço de Sasuke. — P-p-por aqui, por favor.

Ele a acompanhou apenas para se certificar de que ficariam longe dos ouvidos do segurança. Ela o guiou para trás de uma cortina preta, até uma pequena recepção com uma portinha, a qual ela deixou aberta. Havia um sofá compacto e um par de poltronas em torno de uma mesinha de café com um grande arranjo de orquídeas e folhagens. Uma garçonete apareceu tão logo eles entraram, mas quando a dançarina sacudiu a cabeça para recusar serviço, Sasuke deu uma gorjeta à garçonete e a liberou.

— Srta. Yuhi, não é?

— Kurenai — falou ela rapidamente, num fôlego só. — Nome artístico.

Ele se lembrava de ter visto vagamente o nome "Kurenai Yuhi" na programação afixada na entrada do clube.

Lá no palco, outra artista já entretia a multidão, a música sussurrada e a batida do baixo pontuados por alguns gritos masculinos de aprovação.

— Bem, Kurenai, não vou segurar você por muito tempo. Só vim aqui porque não queria causar problemas entre você e a administração do clube. — Ele captou o espelho com moldura dourada atrás do sofá e no teto, supondo que aquele quarto fosse designado para danças particulares e muito mais. Embora já tivesse estado em clubes como aquele, nunca pagara por algo "extra", nem uma única vez. O que mais Kurenai poderia oferecer, caso ele estivesse inclinado a aceitar?

— Tudo bem — assegurou ela, puxando a alça de seu traje para a beiradinha do ombro. — Hoje foi apenas um período de experiência para… — Ela fez uma pausa. Sorriu, sem graça. — Para mim.

Ela parecia falar com uma paciência deliberada, articulando lentamente, como se estivesse incomodada por ter de conversar com um fã. Não que Sasuke a culpasse por isto. Mas ele ficou muito curioso com o comentário dela para ir embora.

— Esta é sua primeira noite nesse emprego?

— Foi um teste público para um papel na… — Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo, os fios platinados de comprimento médio voltaram ao lugar. — Temporada de outono.

O movimento distraiu Sasuke das palavras dela, os olhos indo para toda a pele nua que o traje expunha. Com uma ferocidade súbita, ele percebeu que não a queria na temporada de outono. Nem um pouquinho.

— Você não quer trabalhar aqui. — Ele imaginou os seguranças do clube a empurrando para salas VIP com convidados abonados que ficariam muito felizes em distribuir dinheiro em um showzinho particular. — Sei que você seria destaque com seu talento, mas alguns frequentadores de clubes não respeitam os limites das dançarinas. Você não ia gostar de ter que… você sabe… entreter os clientes aqui atrás.

Então, novamente, ela devia saber o que o trabalho envolvia. E ele provavelmente avançara bem os limites ao querer dizer a ela como viver sua vida, mas droga. Ela era talentosa demais para ficar lidando com idiotas ricos.

— Vou me preocupar com isso quando chegar a hora. — Ela falou tão baixinho que ele precisou se inclinar para ouvi-la.

Perto o suficiente para captar o perfume dela: uma fragrância leve, que mal dava para sentir.

— Não é da minha conta lhe dizer o que fazer. — Ele tentou recuar e sair de lá, mas se flagrou ainda muito perto dela.

Sasuke queria dar uma olhadinha por trás da máscara e ficou parado para tentar discernir a cor dos olhos sob a peça negra. Azuis, talvez.

— Você não gostou da dança? — perguntou ela, distribuindo o peso do corpo sobre um dos saltos altíssimos, os lábios pintados com esmero se movimentando com uma precisão lenta enquanto ela falava.

Apanhado pelo desejo de lamber todo aquele gloss cor-de-rosa até ser capaz de enxergar a cor verdadeira por baixo dele, Sasuke sentiu o sangue ferver. Queria aquela mulher, mesmo sem saber absolutamente nada a respeito dela.

— Gostei muito da dança. — Aquilo não explicava o que o havia feito segui-la. Ou o que o fizera continuar por ali quando ele não tinha planos de pagar por uma performance particular. — Muito mesmo. Talvez por isso não ache que você deva executá-la em um lugar como este, onde as bailarinas são encorajadas a fazer horas extras.

Era difícil avaliar a reação dela sob a barreira da máscara. Mas a boca se curvou em um sorriso sexy e manhoso que elevou a temperatura em alguns graus.

— Você foi uma ótima plateia — confidenciou ela naquele tom suave que o fez sentir como se já fossem íntimos. — Não conseguiria ter feito aquilo sem você.

Ele estava perto o suficiente para beijá-la. E o jeito como ela falava com ele o fazia achar que ela poderia aceitar bem o beijo. Mas o relógio na parede tocou bem naquele instante, chamando a atenção dela.

— Tenho que ir — anunciou ela, aprumando os ombros.

O tempo dele já havia acabado? Sasuke se perguntou se deveria dar uma gorjeta a ela, embora eles só tivessem conversado.

— Espere. — Ele estava tão distraído esta noite que não sabia bem o que estava fazendo. Mas não achava que seria capaz de se concentrar no trabalho ou no plano contra seu pai caso não encontrasse logo algum alívio para seu estresse. E aquela mulher definitivamente tinha flertado com ele. — Podemos nos encontrar mais tarde? Sem compromisso?

Ele poderia mandar Konohamaru para casa com o motorista e pegar um táxi para seu apartamento.

— Tenho certeza de que é contra a política do clube. — A rejeição dela pareceu cuidadosamente redigida.

Porque ela era cautelosa, ou porque estava tentando dispensá-lo com delicadeza?

— Mas você não começa a trabalhar aqui oficialmente até o outono.

— Eu não vou fazer horas extras… nem agora nem depois — lembrou ela, jogando as palavras na cara dele.

— Então me encontre mais tarde. — De repente, aquilo soou como a melhor razão já apresentada. Ele tinha planejado, traçado e pensado cada movimento seu tão cuidadosamente ao longo dos últimos seis meses, fechando totalmente sua vida pessoal para se concentrar em ressuscitar sua carreira e seu nome.

Por que não fazer uma coisa só porque ele queria? Só porque Kurenai Yuhi era sexy e intrigante?

— Você realmente gostou da dança, não é? — Se aquela pergunta tivesse vindo de outra mulher, Sasuke acharia que ela estava caçando elogios. Mas Kurenai pareceu genuinamente surpresa.

E isso não fazia sentido. Dançarinas exóticas buscavam o palco porque desejavam ser o centro das atenções e eram confiantes a respeito de seus corpos.

— Acho que é de você que gosto — admitiu, tocando a pontinha da máscara e deslizando o dedo ao longo do rosto dela. — Posso?

Ele puxou ligeiramente para cima, à espera de aprovação.

— Não. — Ela se afastou rapidamente. Vacilante. — Encontro você mais tarde, mas a máscara permanece em meu rosto.

— Sério? — Sasuke não sabia o que o surpreendia mais. O fato de ela concordar em se encontrar com ele ou de querer permanecer anônima.

Embora uma imagem de Kurenai em cima dele, com as coxas esguias o envolvendo enquanto usava nada além de tecido e plumas o tenha golpeado com tanta força que lhe tirou o fôlego.

— Você pode estar na porta dos fundos em 15 minutos? — Então o olhar dela se voltou para o relógio na parede outra vez.

— Sim, mas será que não vai haver uma multidão reunida lá para ver você?

— Sério?

Mais uma vez, aquela surpresa aparentemente inocente não fazia sentido. Ela estava brincando com ele?

— A segurança vai acompanhá-la até seu carro, mas acho que eles não vão incentivá-la a se encontrar com qualquer frequentador do clube uma vez que você estará fora do expediente.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Eu resolvo isso — disse ela finalmente, dando um passo para trás. — E Sasuke?

— Sim? — Ele ouviu a música mudando e soube que uma nova apresentação ocorria no palco.

— Estou muito feliz por você ter vindo esta noite.

Kurenai deu meia-volta e saiu da sala, os quadris rebolando em uma caminhada delicadamente feminina e sem a intenção de ser sedutora. Ou assim pareceu para ele.

Sasuke estava tendo um trabalhão para decifrar aquela mulher.

Será que realmente iria encontrá-lo, ou já estava planejando mandar a segurança atrás dele assim que aparecesse no estacionamento? Sasuke não fazia ideia. Mas ela havia sido a mulher mais quente, a mais divertida na qual ele já tinha colocado os olhos.

E ele planejava aproveitar todos os momentos possíveis que pudesse ter com Kurenai Yuhi. No dia seguinte, haveria tempo suficiente para interrogar a analista da Sphere Asset Management e obter as respostas que desejava.

Talvez depois de se entregar à sua fantasia sensual superaquecida com Kurenai, ele seria capaz de olhar nos olhos prateados de Hinata Hyuuga e enxergar a mulher egoísta que ela realmente era, e não a analista sexy que o cérebro dele evocara.

Isso era ruim. Muito ruim.

Tropecei no camarim e peguei minha bolsa, desesperada para sair do clube antes de Sasuke perceber que fui embora. Porque mesmo que meu coração estivesse batendo como as asas de um beija-flor, um zilhão de vezes por segundo, eu sabia que levar as coisas mais longe com um cliente estaria fora de questão. Ao contrário de Ino, eu não tinha headhunters empilhando ofertas de emprego aos meus pés.

Era fato que eu não deveria ter planejado encontrá-lo. Mas fiquei travada e soltei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente ao passar por ele e seguir para o vestiário. Percebi que ganhei 15 minutos para não ter que dar desculpas ou me explicar.

— Bom trabalho no poste, novata. — Outra dançarina sorriu para mim enquanto eu enfiava meus tubos de rímel e de glitter corporal na bolsa.

Com pelo menos 1,83m, a mulher era uma mistura étnica e totalmente linda. O fato de ela estar quase nua e aplicando tinta cor-de-rosa no seio esquerdo só acrescentava à sua aparência deslumbrante. Parecia que ela estava vestindo um corpete de tatuagens.

— Ah. Hum. — Difícil fazer contato visual com uma mulher seminua, mas tentei. — Obrigada. Sou Hin… isto é, sou Kurenai.

Por mais que precisasse ir embora, não queria indispor Kurenai com suas futuras colegas.

A beleza pintada de rosa riu.

— Você não é a única escondendo a identidade, _Kurenai_. Amamos nossos nomes artísticos nesse ramo. Sou Sakura, mas todo mundo aqui me conhece como Cherry.

— Prazer em conhecê-la. — Com a bolsa arrumada, levei um minuto extra para admirar a borboleta que de alguma forma ela havia pintado de cabeça para baixo em seu peito. — Sua arte é incrível.

— Sério? — Ela endireitou-se e olhou-se criticamente em um espelho ornado por lâmpadas fluorescentes. — Tudo fica meio esverdeado nesses espelhos.

— É muito bonito. — Cacei um vestido de praia disforme na bolsa para cobrir meu traje.

— Você viu Konohamaru Sarutobi no meio da multidão? — perguntou ela, mergulhando seu pincel fino em uma paleta com tinta preta.

— Quem? — Fechando a gola, senti-me mais como a velha "eu" outra vez.

— O ator na primeira fila. Ele esteve em alguns filmes adolescentes, mas no verão passado fez uma comédia romântica de baixo orçamento. — Ela sombreou o fundo de uma flor com leves pinceladas. — Você não pode deixar de ver. Ele era o cara mais gato perto do palco.

Pessoalmente discordava, mas tinha uma vaga impressão de ter visto um homem moreno bem jovem e elegante sentado ao lado de Sasuke. E, sim, ele era bonito, se você gostasse dos tipos com cara de bebê. Eu só tinha olhos para Sasuke.

— Acho que sei de quem você está falando. — Dando um passo para trás, minha vontade era telefonar para Kurenai e lhe dar a boa notícia. O dono do clube já havia me falado que meu lugar estava garantido para a temporada de outono.

Isso significava que Kurenai tinha conseguido o emprego. Era bom pensar que eu havia pagado parte de minha pequena dívida com minha instrutora de dança. Eu nunca poderia ter vivido uma noite como esta, tantos níveis de emoção, sem ela.

— Ele estava sentado ao lado de Sasuke Uchiha, o filho cabeça quente de Fugaku Uchiha, o grande produtor. — Cherry pegou uma latinha de strass e aplicou cuidadosamente nas antenas da borboleta. — Acho que li em algum lugar que o filho é agente de Konohamaru Sarutobi agora.

À menção do nome de Sasuke, comecei a me agitar novamente. Nunca tinha sido do tipo louca pelos meninos, nem mesmo quando era pré-adolescente e todas as outras garotas salivavam pelos caras mais populares da escola. Talvez soubesse que não poderia competir, ou que só iria fazer papel de boba. Mas até o momento não tinha namorado muito, nem mesmo ao longo da faculdade ou da minha vida profissional. Só alguns relacionamentos aqui e ali. Nada perto dos sentimentos loucos de tirar o fôlego que Sasuke inspirava.

A ideia de fugir da chance de estar com ele hoje à noite doeu um pouquinho de novo. Quantas oportunidades como essa surgiam por aí?

Antes que pudesse responder a Cherry, o cara que parecia ser o chefe da segurança enfiou a cabeça no vestiário, batendo com atraso na porta aberta.

— Srta. Yuhi?

Com os nervos tensos, aprumei-me. Quanto mais permanecia ali, mais preocupada ficava de estragar as coisas para Kurenai. Sentia-me como Cinderela à meia-noite, e os sinos já estavam tocando.

— Sim — respondi, minha máscara ainda no rosto.

— O Sr. Uchiha está esperando por você na porta dos fundos. Posso acompanhá-la?

O pânico explodiu no meu peito enquanto Cherry soltava uma risada grave e gutural.

— Parece que a novata estava dominando tudo melhor do que eu imaginava. — Ela largou a latinha de strass e ergueu a palma.

Levei um minuto para perceber que ela estava à espera de um "toca aqui". Deus sabe que, para mim, não era um momento de comemoração.

Por fim, dei-lhe o cumprimento necessário e tentei sorrir.

— A-a-acho melhor ir. — Tropecei um pouco nas palavras porque estava supernervosa. Não podia sair pela porta dos fundos caso Sasuke estivesse esperando por mim lá. Ele estava pelo menos cinco minutos adiantado em relação ao que tínhamos combinado.

Rezando para conseguir pensar em um plano de fuga, ajeitei a alça da bolsa maior no ombro e segui até o leão de chácara que me escoltaria.

— Não faça nada que eu não faria — disse Cherry, um tom de brincadeira na voz sugerindo que eu deveria fazer o que diabos quisesse.

Quem me dera.

— Posso levar isso para você? — perguntou o sujeito enorme. Parecia que ele tinha passado todos os dias da vida na academia, e fiquei espantada por ele ter encontrado um paletó de terno que servisse naqueles ombros.

— Não, obrigada. — Saí em disparada, correndo na frente, antes que ele pudesse insistir em carregar minha bolsa.

— Por aqui. — Ele gesticulou para a esquerda e assenti humildemente, esperançosa de que ele não tentaria puxar conversa.

Precisava despistá-lo e encontrar uma saída.

A música vindo da pista de dança tinha se transformado em um vocal feminino estridente por sobre bumbos pesados. O resultado soava como gemidos de alguém fazendo sexo, e me imaginei saindo do estacionamento com Sasuke e ficando suada e nua.

Obrigando-me a retornar à realidade, percebi que não havia muitas portas ao redor, muito menos alguma com uma placa vermelha luminosa indicando a saída.

Mas assim que vi de relance o piscar de luzes roxas estroboscópicas, soube que devia estar perto da entrada do clube e do palco principal. Assim, sem dizer uma palavra para o Sr. Musculoso, fiz uma curva à esquerda e segui pelo corredor em direção à música.

Era minha imaginação, ou ouvi uma voz masculina me chamando alguns segundos depois?

Não olhei para trás quando passei por garçonetes seminuas e por homens com olhos vidrados e bêbados. Alguns rapazes se materializaram diante de mim, mas os contornei com facilidade. Eu era uma mulher em uma missão. Vendo uma multidão ao redor da entrada, enfiei-me no meio e empurrei a porta de aço pesada que estava destrancada.

Chegando à calçada com uma corrida, deixei o Backstage para trás e segui para meu carro no estacionamento. Quando liguei o motor e manobrei para fora da vaga, soube que podia ficar aliviada. Tinha conseguido um emprego para Kurenai e fugido de Sasuke Uchiha. Ele nunca saberia que a dançarina misteriosa no palco era uma das especialistas em gestão de bens responsável pela conta da empresa dele.

No entanto, a única coisa que senti quando cheguei à autoestrada foi um profundo sentimento de perda por ter enganado o único homem que me deu bola. O único homem que tinha me abordado para ter um casinho de uma noite.

Pior ainda: seria uma decepção enorme voltar à minha vida normal depois de tudo aquilo. Mas pelo menos meu papel nos bastidores da Sphere iria me manter longe de Sasuke. Depois dessa noite, não havia nenhuma razão no mundo para vê-lo novamente.

 **Opa! Perdão!**

 **Feliz Natal, coisas lindas!**

 **Obrigada Luciana, Akiato, Wally e Asalyne 3**


	4. Chapter 4

— Posso ajudar? — perguntou a ruiva atrás do balcão da recepção na Sphere Management, uma xícara de chá antiquada fumegante ao lado dela.

Quase tão fumegante quanto Sasuke agora.

Ele não tinha certeza se estava mais frustrado por ter tomado um bolo na noite anterior ou pelo vazamento a respeito de sua pequena empresa, o que tornava seus planos profissionais de conhecimento público.

— Hinata Hyuuga. — Pelo menos ele sabia onde encontrá-la.

Kurenai Yuhi teria que esperar.

— Certamente. — A recepcionista pegou o telefone. — Qual é o seu nome?

— Sasuke Uchiha. — Não era a primeira vez que ele desejava ter um nome não tão conhecido na cidade.

A foto dele não tinha aparecido nos blogs de fofoca pela manhã, mas ainda era cedo. O rosto de Konohamaru já estava por toda a internet muito antes do amanhecer. Seria um pequeno milagre se nenhum dos fotógrafos tivesse flagrado Sasuke.

— Obrigado. — A expressão da mulher permaneceu uma máscara educada, mas ele via que os lábios dela estavam contraídos de forma quase imperceptível.

Enquanto ela fazia a ligação, Sasuke planejava sua abordagem. Ele seria profissional. Direto ao ponto. Mas não ia embora sem respostas.

— Sinto muito, Sr. Uchiha. — A recepcionista se levantou de trás do balcão maciço. — A Srta. Hyuuga não está atendendo ao telefone. Você marcou com ela para hoje de manhã?

— Deixei claro para Ino Yamanaka ontem que queria encontrar a pesquisadora de vocês o mais breve possível. Achei que ela fosse transmitir isto à Srta. Hyuuga. — Ele franziu a testa, irritado. — A Srta. Yamanaka está no escritório?

— Vou verificar. — A mulher apertou um botão e falou com alguém. Instantes depois, Ino apareceu.

— Que bom ver você, Sasuke. — Ela usava um terno cinza e tinha uma pasta de arquivos enfiada debaixo de um braço. Ela apertou a mão dele e pareceu menos paqueradora do que no dia anterior. — Ouvi dizer que está procurando por Hinata.

Ele assentiu. Aguardou.

— Eu a vi no início da manhã. Ela deve estar longe da mesa. — Gesticulando para que ele fosse até a porta de onde ela veio, Ino deixou sua pasta sobre o balcão da recepção. — Por que você não entra e verei se consigo localizá-la?

Seguindo-a pelos corredores privados da Sphere Asset Management, Sasuke passou pelos mesmos lugares do dia anterior.

— Li na revista _Variety_ de hoje que seu pai adquiriu os direitos de um novo livro. — Ino espiou o mesmo escritório de onde Hinata se ausentara no dia anterior.

Sasuke olhou para a mesa da pesquisadora através da porta entreaberta. Havia um casaco azul-marinho dobrado sobre a cadeira de couro de espaldar alto. Um bom sinal de que ela estava por perto?

— Não sei por que ele quer transformar aquele livro em filme. — Sasuke não queria falar sobre o pai. Mas, inevitavelmente, as pessoas perguntavam sobre ele.

— Pois é, não é mesmo? — Ino deu meia-volta e cruzou os braços, como se estivesse pronta para iniciar uma conversa ao bebedouro. — Ele geralmente faz filmes comerciais. Ação. Atores rentáveis. Fiquei realmente surpresa por ele ter escolhido um livro tão introspectivo, pouco badalado.

Sasuke soube o motivo no momento em que viu o acordo. Fugaku tinha uma necessidade insaciável de competição, para provar que era o melhor. Sendo assim, faria um filme para competir pau a pau com o que Sasuke tinha planejado enquanto ainda estava no comando de sua subdivisão na empresa do pai. Sasuke tinha jurado fazer o filme um dia. Agora seu pai estava criando um projeto com estilo e público semelhantes, assim ele poderia fazer melhor.

Será que a relação deles tinha como ser mais confusa?

— Vai entender. — Sasuke deu de ombros e então se aprumou quando viu uma mulher aparecer, saindo de uma sala nas proximidades.

Uma morena com a cabeça baixa, imersa em pensamentos enquanto estudava uma página de um livro grosso.

— Srta. Hyuuga? — Sasuke captou a atenção dela segundos antes de ela quase colidir contra ele.

Hinata levantou a cabeça.

— Oh! — Ela ficou tão assustada que perdeu o controle sobre o livro. Os olhos prateados arregalados encontraram o olhar de Sasuke. — Desculpe!

O livro atingiu o dedão do pé de Sasuke antes de cair no chão. Em um segundo, Hinata estava ajoelhada aos pés dele para recolher a publicação, o corpo tão perto que Sasuke jurava ter sentido a respiração quente em sua coxa.

Ou foi uma ilusão?

Ele cerrou os dentes e lembrou a si mesmo por que queria encontrar aquela mulher, para começar. Talvez sua oportunidade perdida com Kurenai o estivesse fazendo enxergar cenários sexuais para onde quer que olhasse.

— Não tem problema. — Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, segurando seu cotovelo.

Ela parecia diferente em relação ao dia anterior. Sem paletó, parecia menos amarrotada e mais… curvilínea. Uma blusa de seda branca simples realçava os seios, embora o decote alto não revelasse nada. O cabelo negro azulado estava torcido em um nó confuso, e mechas saltavam da frente e de trás, algumas emoldurando o rosto e outras contornando o pescoço.

Ainda assim, foram os olhos prateados que o atraíram. Isso e o fato de ela ter prendido a respiração quando ele a tocou. Agora Sasuke a soltava, os dedos abandonando lentamente o calor do braço nu.

— Hinata, você se lembra de Sasuke Uchiha? — cutucou Ino quando nenhum dos dois falou por um longo momento.

— Sim. — Ela disse a palavra com uma deliberação lenta enquanto Sasuke sorvia o aroma da morena. Era algo novo e fresco, tão sutil que ele ficou tentado a se inclinar mais para identificá-lo.

— Eu gostaria de conversar com você em particular — informou Sasuke, necessitando colocar uma mesa como barreira entre eles, caso quisesse ter uma conversa proveitosa.

E essa deveria ser a prioridade, mesmo que alguma coisa a respeito de Hinata deixasse os sentidos dele em alerta total. Talvez porque o corpo dela fizesse lembrar o de Kurenai. Proporções básicas iguais. Talvez até a mesma altura, se Kurenai não estivesse usando os saltos altíssimos ostentados durante sua dança.

— T-tudo bem. — Mais uma vez, a fala dela pareceu mais lenta, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. Algo naquele esse padrão estranhamente cadenciado também o fazia se lembrar de Kurenai. — Venha comigo.

Ela passou por ele sem dizer palavra. Ino desaparecera, provavelmente retornando à sua sala para se debruçar sobre as páginas da _Variety_. Embora, nesta cidade, talvez isso rendesse bons negócios, mesmo se você não estivesse na indústria cinematográfica.

Sasuke seguiu Hinata pelo corredor, entregando-se à visão da traseira dela sem qualquer pudor. Hinata Hyuuga não mostrava seus dotes com o mesmo abandono de Kurenai… aquele tapinha atrevido no bumbum veio tentadoramente à mente… mas a figura dela era tão sedutora quanto.

No escritório, Hinata gesticulou em direção às poltronas perto de uma janela aberta antes de fechar a porta atrás deles. Sasuke ficou grato por ela ter levado a sério seu pedido para uma conversa em particular. Ainda assim, ele não se sentou até ela se juntar a ele, perto das poltronas que combinavam entre si, ao lado de uma mesinha de cerejeira. Quando ela finalmente sentou-se, ele fez o mesmo.

— Como posso ajudá-lo? — Hinata vestiu o casaco.

Sasuke ficou se perguntando por que ela se escondia por trás de roupas disformes e sapatos confortáveis. E como também não usava maquiagem, o esforço para minimizar sua atratividade natural parecia deliberado.

— Você incluiu algumas informações em seu relatório a meu respeito que não devem chegar ao conhecimento do público. — Em um esforço para manter o olhar longe das pernas dela, Sasuke ficou observando os detalhes do escritório. Diploma da Universidade da Califórnia. Um quadro de cortiça com uma foto dela segurando uma margarita entre um monte de outras mulheres fazendo a mesma coisa. Ela parecia diferente. Relaxada e feliz.

O que o interessou na foto, no entanto, foi o fato de as mulheres estarem ajoelhadas em tapetinhos vermelhos diante de um poste de dança prateado reluzente. Dada sua recente introdução de cair o queixo às sutilezas do pole dancing, ele não conseguia evitar pensar em Kurenai.

Droga.

— Não acho que tenha incluído qualquer coisa particular. — Ela franziu a testa, e o movimento fez deslocar uma covinha perto da boca.

Sasuke se perguntou distraidamente qual era o gostinho da pele dela ali naquele ponto.

— Você fez referência a uma possível expansão dos negócios, além da agência de talentos — lembrou-lhe ele, tentando se conter.

Hinata não deve ter precisado do arquivo para saber a quê ele se referia, porque concordou imediatamente.

— Sim. Eu me lembro.

— Ninguém sabe sobre isso. — A tensão tomou os ombros de Sasuke. Diabo, talvez seu pai já estivesse ciente de seus planos profissionais. Isso explicaria o súbito interesse em filmes mais artísticos.

— Não? Eu sei. — Um sorriso curvava os lábios dela agora, e indiferente ao fato de Hinata ter lhe lançado um olhar ligeiramente triunfante, Sasuke tinha de admirar o orgulho óbvio que ela ostentava pelo trabalho.

— Preciso saber quem foi sua fonte para essa informação.

— Não tenho permissão para dizer. — Ela empinou o queixo ao mesmo tempo em que entrelaçou os dedos em um nó apertado.

Sasuke notou que Hinata não usava aliança. Será que ela estava saindo com alguém?

Não que ele estivesse disponível. Depois de ter uma aliança devolvida pela única mulher com quem tentara ter um relacionamento sério, ele não estava com pressa para percorrer esse caminho novamente. Karin o abandonara durante um de seus muitos desentendimentos com o pai, sendo que a atriz promissora preferira dar razão a Fugaku. Isto fez Sasuke se perguntar se ela havia ficado com ele pela _pessoa_ que ele era, ou se ficara impressionada com o nome de família e com o acesso a um produtor famoso. Mas dois anos depois daquele rompimento, Sasuke estava curioso a respeito de uma pessoa nova.

— Você está longe de ser uma jornalista. Suas fontes não são protegidas.

— Se você se tornar um cliente da Sphere, vai agradecer nosso compromisso com a discrição.

— Não se isso violar minha privacidade.

— Sr. Uchiha…

— Sasuke — corrigiu ele.

— Sasuke — amenizou ela. — Qualquer coisa que descobrimos em nossa pesquisa não vai além do analista que assume a conta do seu negócio. Nesse caso, Ino.

Ele se inclinou no assento, determinado a deixar bem claro o quanto vinha cuidando para que seu plano de negócios permanecesse confidencial.

— Com base em uma jogada profissional que meu pai fez ontem, tenho de questionar se a informação já se espalhou. — Ele a encarou e desejou que ela compreendesse. — Se houve um vazamento pelas poucas pessoas que ainda trabalham para mim, preciso saber.

Ela olhou para o chão, os lábios contraídos de indecisão. Ele aproveitou aquele instante de hesitação.

— Hinata… Posso chamar você de Hinata?

Diante do breve aceno de cabeça, ele continuou:

— Meu pai é o homem de negócios mais cruel que você vai conhecer. Claro, ele assume uma fachada encantadora em público, mas tem uma mentalidade de tubarão quando vê o sangue na água, e neste momento ele está vendo o meu.

— Uau. — Ela deu um sorriso torto, os joelhos de ambos tão perto que estavam quase se tocando. — Acho que não sou a única com um genitor que não acredita em mimos.

— É mais ou menos isso. — Ele retribuiu o sorriso e sentiu-se estranhamente honrado por saber algo pessoal a respeito dela. Ele não a via como o tipo de mulher que era fácil de se conhecer. — Eu teria sido sábio a ponto de escolher uma profissão bem longe do circuito de Hollywood, mas acabei tomando gosto pelo ramo do cinema.

Ela o observava com os olhos prateados frios, no entanto Sasuke notou um latejar sutil começando na veia azulada da têmpora dela. Ele conseguia sentir o coração de Hinata batendo em um ritmo acelerado, um ritmo que combinava com a pulsação dele.

— Você me convenceu, Sasuke. — A voz dela atingiu uma nota gutural que o fez pensar em longas noites rolando na cama.

Na cama dele. Na cama dela. Tanto faz.

Talvez ele só estivesse desperdiçando seu tempo ao tentar descobrir o paradeiro de Kurenai Yuhi. Talvez devesse buscar o lado aventureiro de Hinata Hyuuga em vez disso.

— Estou disposto a colocar todas as minhas habilidades persuasivas em ação. — Ele queria puxá-la, tirá-la da poltrona e colocá-la no colo. — Isso é importante assim para mim.

Eu precisava respirar fundo.

Muito, muito fundo.

Porque se não conseguisse um pouco de ar em breve, iria derreter aos pés de Sasuke Uchiha pela segunda vez em 24 horas. Uma coisa era a dançarina Kurenai Yuhi flertando descaradamente com aquela figura conhecida em Hollywood; para mim, no entanto, essa possibilidade não existia. De. Jeito. Nenhum.

— Isso não é necessário — informei a Sasuke. — Não será preciso me persuadir mais.

Embora eu pudesse ficar em vias de exigir respiração boca a boca caso Sasuke chegasse mais perto com seu terno de seda italiana, suas mãos bronzeadas de aparência tão perspicaz apoiadas nos joelhos. Eu definitivamente sentia um desmaio chegando.

Sasuke era o equivalente a um prêmio para uma garota com a mais modesta das aspirações românticas. Naquele momento, eu devia dar um jeito de tirá-lo do meu escritório antes que ele descobrisse minha verdadeira identidade. Dali do meu assento ao lado da janela, via alguns fragmentos de provas contundentes que poderiam me trair, caso ele os notasse. Um deles era um passe VIP do Backstage que eu tinha guardado como um maldito troféu para me lembrar do meu triunfo na noite passada. Não estava supervisível, mas preso em minha bolsa perto da minha cadeira.

Também guardei uma plumagem branca, que estava decorando o tampo da minha mesa, bem na frente, bem no centro. Sim, eu era realmente uma idiota.

— Sério? Você vai me contar onde conseguiu a informação? — Ele se endireitou, e me perguntei se ele empregava a sedução como técnica coercitiva com frequência. Só pensar no assunto já era o suficiente para me fazer ceder ao que ele quisesse.

Além disso, quanto mais cedo ele saísse da Sphere, melhor.

— Bem. — Lambi os lábios porque minha boca tinha ficado seca. No entanto, por incrível que pareça, não gaguejei. De algum modo, mantive minha compostura e minhas palavras fluíram com breves pausas entre elas. — Na verdade, faço o mais rudimentar da pesquisa, então não fui eu quem descobriu a notícia de que você pode expandir seus talentos abrindo um estúdio.

Ele cerrou os punhos e a boca se contraiu em uma linha reta.

— Então preciso convencer outra pessoa a falar.

— Não. — Eu não iria contar o nome da minha fonte, ou ela nunca mais iria me ajudar com meus perfis novamente. — Estou familiarizada com os métodos dela e posso lhe garantir que notícias como esta vieram de dados desprotegidos na internet.

Sasuke deu um pulo da poltrona.

— Você pagou alguém para invadir meu computador?

— Claro que não. — Não pude evitar um suspiro. Infelizmente, a maioria das pessoas não sabia o quão vulneráveis seus dados ficavam quando eram armazenados on-line. — Você provavelmente não entende muito de armazenamento na internet. Acontece que eu sei que ela viu seu plano de negócios em um arquivo que surgiu em uma busca de rotina.

— Rotina? — Ele começou caminhar pelo meu escritório, passando a mão no cabelo. — Você chama invasão de privacidade de _rotina_?

— Nossas pesquisas são agressivas, mas nunca antiéticas. — Eu acreditava firmemente nisso, ou não teria protegido a empresa de pesquisa. — Você não pode esperar que a gente _não_ procure pistas na internet sobre os negócios de um cliente. É como se você estivesse postando informações em um mural público e, em seguida, pedisse às pessoas para não olhar.

Mais ou menos como colocar uma peninha branca estúpida na minha mesa na esperança de que Sasuke não fosse notá-la. Mas quem teria pensado que ele iria aparecer na Sphere hoje, pedindo para ver a _mim_ dentre todas as pessoas?

Ele parou ao lado da minha mesa, tão perto da pena, que quase podia tocá-la. Eu tentava manter o contato visual e não entregar a pista sobre a verdadeira identidade de Kurenai Yuhi. Mas era impossível não notar o elefante na sala.

Um suor nervoso irrompeu pela minha testa, e embora meu cabelo o cobrisse, perguntava-me se minhas bochechas também estavam num tom vermelho vivo. Só de pensar nisso, eu corava mais.

— Entendo. — Os dedos dele roçaram minha mesa, se apoiando ligeiramente ao lado de uma foto da minha casa depois de eu reformá-la. — Talvez você possa me dizer como proteger melhor as informações no futuro. Gostaria de me livrar de todos os vestígios de quaisquer planos de negócio.

Os belos olhos escuros de Sasuke encontraram os meus, e me perdi por um minuto. Ele era incrivelmente bonito. Tinha nuances dessa coisa toda de amante latino rolando, mas também possuía um senso de cuidado caloroso que lisonjearia qualquer mulher. Deus do céu, para ele eu era apenas uma analista de pesquisa aleatória que havia entrado em contato com seu mundo, e ele estava fazendo eu me sentir o centro de sua completa atenção. Era uma coisa inebriante.

— Hinata? — chamou ele.

— Hum? — Eu tentava parar de pensar no abdome tanquinho que Ino tinha jurado que ele tinha, porém fiquei observando seu tronco secretamente, procurando vestígios daqueles músculos na abertura de seu paletó desabotoado. — Realmente não sou a melhor pessoa para aconselhar alguém sobre segurança digital.

— Tenho certeza de que você sabe o suficiente para não cometer os mesmos erros que eu. — Ele não parecia nada dissuadido.

E então aconteceu.

Sasuke olhou para minha mesa. Seus olhos pousaram na plumagem.

Tenho certeza de que um suspiro audível escapou dos meus lábios porque ele olhou para mim abruptamente.

— N-n-nesse caso — gaguejei no começo, então acelerei meu discurso para botar as palavras para fora antes que pudesse estragá-las mais — ficaria feliz em lhe dar algumas dicas sobre como proteger suas informações on-line. Vou lhe enviar minhas observações ao final do dia.

Ele ainda olhava para a peninha. Ai, droga.

Fiquei de pé, na esperança de o gesto sinalizar o fim da reunião, para que pudéssemos seguir nossos respectivos caminhos. Em vez disso, ele pegou a plumagem branca elegante e me lançou um olhar demorado.

Meu coração disparou. Estaria morta se ele me reconhecesse. Imagens de mim mesma enroscada ao poste de dança na noite anterior voltaram com força total em detalhes vívidos. Eu tinha dançado para ele. Para ninguém mais. Como poderia esperar que ele _não_ soubesse que era eu?

— Hinata. — A atenção de Sasuke se voltou para a pena. Ele alisou as fibras macias entre o polegar e o indicador, um toque lento, deliberado.

Será que com a intenção de me provocar com uma informação perigosa que ele agora poderia esfregar na minha cara?

Ou será que era aquela atenção masculina cuidadosa projetada para me lembrar do quão sedutoramente persuasivo ele podia ser? Não sabia se ficava com medo ou… excitada. Daí, fui capturada em um ponto frenético da situação. Eu não conseguia recuperar o fôlego. Minha boca ficou tão seca que falar não era mais uma opção.

— Hum? — Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos do casaco antes de me agarrar loucamente a ele.

— Você cogitaria se encontrar comigo em particular?

Olhei em volta do escritório, muito consciente da porta fechada.

— Quer dizer — esclareceu ele –, você seria capaz de se encontrar comigo fora da Sphere?

— Não sou gerente de contas. Na verdade, não costumo me reunir com clientes. — O suspense estava me matando. Se ele sabia meu apelido secreto, por que simplesmente não dizia? Por que simplesmente não corria até meu chefe e acabava comigo?

— Então agradeço se você _me_ encontrar fora do expediente. — Ele abanou a peninha, quase como se fosse uma gangorra, entre dois dedos. Então a largou na mesa. — Obrigado.

Será que ele estava me agradecendo por tê-lo encontrado ontem à noite no clube? Ou estava supondo que eu concordaria com o encontro que ele havia acabado de propor?

Sua expressão não me dizia nada.

Mas não importava se havia uma chance de 50 por cento de ele ter me reconhecido e poder me chantagear para sempre: Sasuke ainda era o homem mais atraente que já vira. Além disso, ele tinha me notado no dia anterior, mesmo antes de eu colocar os trajes do espetáculo para assumir o lugar de Kurenai no Backstage. Não conseguia me esquecer do jeito como ele me convidara para a sala de reunião, os olhos encarando os meus como se eu fosse uma mulher atraente, e não apenas mera funcionária da Sphere.

— Acho que consigo uma brecha no horário de almoço. — Manteria a postura profissional. Despesa da empresa. Não havia nada em meu contrato que dissesse que eu não poderia trazer novos negócios. Se muito, havia incentivos financeiros para fazer exatamente isso.

— Hoje? — incitou ele. — Há várias coisas que gostaria de discutir com você.

 _Tais como_? Eu queria gritar, meus nervos tensos ao ponto de ruptura. Mas se o que ele queria dizer tinha algum tipo de relação com o trabalho clandestino da noite passada, seria melhor encontrá-lo fora do escritório mesmo. Talvez pudesse convencê-lo a guardar meu segredo.

No mínimo, poderia me render à atração tépida que dispensei na noite anterior, quando dei o bolo nele. Parecia justo recuperar a chance, já que ia perder meu emprego por causa de um erro.

— Tenho uma reunião interna no horário de almoço hoje. — Tive de me aproximar dele para espiar o calendário semanal aberto na área de trabalho do meu computador. — Que tal amanhã?

Senti-me incrivelmente ciente da presença dele, de pé ao meu lado, um pouco mais perto do que o estritamente profissional. Remexi as coxas sob a saia em um esforço para acabar com o calor repentino, entretanto o gesto do intensificou a sensação.

— Que tal hoje à noite? — pressionou, baixando a voz para poder falar bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

Um arrepio varreu meu corpo. Foi só o que pude fazer para não fechar os olhos, inclinar a cabeça para trás e lhe conceder pleno domínio sobre meu pescoço. Ombros. Qualquer outra parte que ele quisesse.

— Uma reunião no almoço provavelmente seria mais apropriada. — Eu soava como uma puritana, mas me agarrei à esperança de que ele não me reconhecera. De que minha consciência culpada estava pregando truques em mim e via perigo onde não havia nenhum.

Ele assentiu, mas não recuou. A plumagem permanecia sobre a mesa, no espaço estreito entre nós.

— Se você insiste. Posso buscá-la ao meio-dia amanhã?

Péssima ideia. Isso só iria levar a problemas. No entanto, assim como na noite anterior, descobri que não era capaz de recusar.

— C-c-claro. — Engoli em seco. — Espero que eu tenha o suficiente a oferecer para fazer valer a pena.

Era a emoção de uma mulher insegura — e uma que eu não devia ter verbalizado. Sabia que não devia me minar.

— Mais do que suficiente. — Sasuke sorriu, do mesmo jeito que o lobo mau teria feito após degustar a vovó. — Até lá então, Hinata.

Sasuke deu meia-volta com seus sapatos de couro polido, e achei ser capaz de respirar de novo. No entanto, ele fez uma pausa entre minhas estantes para pegar a foto no porta-retrato de prata que — tinha notado — estivera espiando mais cedo.

Era uma foto da despedida de solteira da nossa recepcionista, no ano anterior, a festa que me apresentara ao pole dancing. Perguntava-me por que Sasuke quereria olhá-la com mais atenção.

Ele largou a foto e partiu antes que pudesse perguntar. Quando dei outra olhadinha no retrato, no entanto, fiz uma boa ideia do motivo.

O poste de dança não estava tão óbvio ao fundo, uma vez que poderia ser confundido com um apoio para o teto ou com a base de uma luminária de pé alto. No entanto, não poderia haver nenhuma dúvida em relação ao logotipo na parede dos fundos do estúdio de dança. Se você olhasse de pertinho, notaria o nome Naughty by Yuhi pintado na parede de tijolos.

Meu coração foi à garganta enquanto me perguntava o que Sasuke pensara ao ver aquela foto.

Será que ele conhecia meu segredo?


	5. Chapter 5

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke cruzava o terreno da vila em estilo espanhol onde havia passado a infância, pelo menos sempre que um de seus pais não o carregava para Europa ou Nova York quando viajavam a trabalho. Ele tinha uma pergunta para seu pai, então foi à fonte. Não que estivesse ansioso para o encontro.

— O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? — O pai de Sasuke o cumprimentou diante do cômodo convertido em estúdio artístico nos fundos da vasta propriedade na praia de Malibu.

Um homem grande e robusto na casa dos 70 anos, Fugaku Uchiha tinha barba grisalha e cabelo branco desgrenhado e espesso que se arrepiava para todas as direções. Atrás dele, esculturas em argila e mármore em várias fases de criação se amontoavam no piso de ladrilhos. Além de ser um famoso produtor, o sujeito era escultor no tempo livre. Pessoalmente, Sasuke sempre achara que seu pai tivesse transtorno de hiperatividade e déficit de atenção, pois nunca conseguia ficar parado por mais de um minuto e sempre precisava de algo novo para prender a atenção. Ele era um gênio criativo em muitos sentidos, mas sua capacidade de acompanhar as coisas era terrível. Quando iniciaram o negócio juntos, Sasuke tivera esperanças de que seus estilos opostos pudessem equilibrar um ao outro. No entanto, esquecera-se do fato de que Fugaku também gostava de fazer as coisas do seu jeito o tempo todo.

— Olá para você, também. — Sasuke passou pelo pai rumo ao piso térreo ao ar livre do estúdio, onde um longo painel de janelas estava aberto para permitir a entrada da brisa do oceano Pacífico. Quando Sasuke era criança, o estúdio era a piscina da casa. — E acredite, não estaria aqui se achasse que você poderia me dar uma resposta direta pelo telefone.

Era melhor ver a cara do pai pessoalmente. Assim Sasuke poderia distinguir a realidade da ficção quando questionasse sobre sua empreitada mais recente. Sasuke não teria arriscado um confronto caso não necessitasse da verdade. A pesquisa de Hinata havia lhe dado muito em que pensar.

— Bah — resmungou Fugaku, virando as costas para Sasuke a fim de lavar as mãos em uma pia encostada na parede. — Como se você tivesse direito a respostas diretas. Que direito você tem de me questionar sobre meus negócios, afinal?

— Quem disse que vim com interesse profissional, pai?

Sasuke passou a mão ao longo das curvas graciosas de um cavalo de mármore inacabado. A peça era uma das favoritas de Sasuke, originalmente concebida como uma homenagem a sua mãe, mas tal noção romântica foi anulada quando Fugaku a flagrou com outra pessoa. A mãe atriz de Sasuke não passara muito tempo com os três filhos quando eles eram jovens, porém ela os levava para o interior da Toscana em todos os verões para ficar com os avós maternos, uma pausa bem-vinda de seu pai egocêntrico. Itachi e Shisui, seus irmãos mais novos, saíram da região de Los Angeles logo que completaram 18 anos, prontos para colocar algum espaço entre eles e o pai autoritário.

— Desde quando você tem alguma preocupação que não seja trabalho? — Fugaku pegou uma toalha de linho em uma estante e lançou um olhar penetrante enquanto secava as mãos.

Sasuke caminhou até uma escultura do torso de uma mulher, seios empinados e tesos bem na altura dos olhos do espectador graças a um pedestal. A coluna arqueada e os quadris largos o fizeram pensar em Hinata.

E em Kurenai.

— Desde que aprendi que preciso ficar duas vezes mais alerta quando faço negócios com a família.

— Bobagem. — Fugaku fez um gesto de desprezo. — Seu problema é que você ainda não teve vida pessoal desde Karin. É por isso que você é muito intenso. Um homem precisa de uma mulher.

Sasuke se recusava a discutir seu envolvimento romântico com a única mulher por quem ele se apaixonara de verdade. Uma mulher mais atraída pela ideia de ser casada com um Uchiha do que pela realidade de amar Sasuke.

Fugaku podia ser um pé no saco, mas tinha magnetismo pessoal de sobra. O velho possuía uma competência e tanto, e Sasuke às vezes desejava não estar na mesma arena que seu pai.

— Você certamente não se privou de mulheres — observou Sasuke sutilmente, ansioso para desviar o assunto.

Ignorando o comentário, Fugaku foi até um balcão do outro lado da sala e pegou uma garrafa pesada de cristal.

— Bebida? — perguntou ele, enchendo um copo com um líquido âmbar.

Como era o pai de Sasuke, não havia como saber se aquele era o melhor uísque escocês ou uma nova receita vinho de dente-de-leão preparada na mesma maldita pia onde ele lavava as ferramentas de talhagem. Seu pai gostava de pensar em si como um homem renascentista, mas suas habilidades como vinicultor eram rudimentares, na melhor das hipóteses.

— Não. — Sasuke foi até uma cadeira alta perto de uma mesa de bar no meio do cômodo e sentou-se. — Esta não é uma visita social.

Ele precisava ver a expressão do pai quando lhe perguntasse sobre os direitos do filme que tinha adquirido para produzir uma história suspeitosamente semelhante àquela que Sasuke tinha tentado fazer enquanto trabalhava para a empresa de Fugaku. Ele precisava entender as intenções do sujeito. Claro, Fugaku sempre fora ridiculamente competitivo, especialmente com Sasuke. Mas será que ele realmente faria um filme apenas para ofender o filho? Sasuke sentia como se houvesse algo faltando e tinha esperanças de que aquele momento cara a cara fosse ajudá-lo a descobrir por que o pai mudara para um novo nível de agressão na guerra familiar corrente pela fama de Hollywood.

Será que Fugaku não via que era a vez de Sasuke de obter reconhecimento? Que era a vez de Sasuke brilhar?

— Notei que você não tem sido muito sociável desde que acabei com a produção do seu último filme. — Fugaku caminhou pelo estúdio, bebida na mão, olhos itinerantes sobre suas criações. Ele fez algumas pausas para escovar o pó de pedra de uma escultura, ou para traçar um sulco ao longo de um modelo de argila.

Lutando para não perder a paciência, Sasuke lembrou a si que estava ali para obter respostas e que não podia deixar seu pai distraí-lo, usando a relação pessoal distorcida que tinham. Foi assim que Sasuke conseguiu se juntar à empresa cinematográfica do pai, para começar: empregando mal o sentimentalismo e a esperança de que poderiam trabalhar juntos como adultos, mesmo depois de uma relação conflituosa durante a juventude de Sasuke.

Péssima ideia.

— Com um bom motivo. — Sasuke pegou seu telefone celular e rolou pela tela buscando notícias na área da cultura. — Mas acho que você me deve uma explicação caso vá produzir o filme que não me deixou fazer. — Ele leu em voz alta: — "A Uchiha Films comprou os direitos de _Quiet Places_ , um livro sobre a guerra do Vietnã que relata a amizade improvável entre prisioneiros de guerra americanos."

— E daí? — Fugaku bebericou um gole demorado, sem nem mesmo olhar para Sasuke.

— Tenho um roteiro fantástico e angustiante sobre prisioneiros de guerra durante a guerra da Coreia. Você sabe disso.

— O seu envolve presos de guerra australianos. Meu projeto tem mais da coisa americana.

— Certo. Bem lembrado. — Sasuke desligou o celular e se levantou. Tinha conseguido o suficiente da resposta de que necessitava. Fugaku não estava comprometido com o filme tanto quanto estava comprometido em irritar Sasuke. Mas isso não significava que ele não faria o filme. Porém, até agora, a história não o empolgara artisticamente falando. — Vou deixar você voltar ao trabalho.

Fugaku ficou calado. Sasuke estava quase na porta quando o ouviu pigarrear. Agitar os cubos de gelo no copo.

— Ouvi dizer que você andou saindo tarde da noite pela cidade — falou Fugaku casualmente, como se fosse uma simples observação.

Sasuke se virou. Precisava dar o fora da casa de seu velho pai, mas ficou aguardando pelo golpe inevitável. Sem dúvida Fugaku tinha um motivo para comentar a única noite da qual Sasuke desfrutara em muito tempo.

— Decepcionado porque não convidei você? — Ele manteve o tom leve, mas a tensão havia tomado seus ombros.

— Estou preocupado, Sasuke. — Ele colocou o copo vazio na mesa antes de pegar uma pequena picareta e se aproximar de uma figura de barro com a cara de um leão. — Você tem alguns clientes menores de idade nessa sua agência nova. Não tenho certeza se essa coisa transmite uma boa mensagem para os pais de jovens atrizes cujo empresário está apadrinhando clientes em boates.

— Eu ficaria surpreso se alguém pensasse qualquer coisa a respeito disso. — Los Angeles não era nenhuma cidadezinha do interior onde um agente poderia ser visto como um personagem decadente.

— Confie em mim. Basta apenas um artigo bem posicionado para transformar isso em um escândalo. — Ele levou a picareta às linhas de argila ao redor da cara da nobre criatura. — Você odiaria perder seus jovens clientes. Eles são o futuro de qualquer agência boa.

— E corta! — Sasuke usou as mãos para imitar o movimento de uma claquete. — Bela tomada, pai. Pena que as câmeras não estavam rodando.

— Estou tentando ajudar você, Sasuke — argumentou o outro. — Só o pressiono para que você possa alcançar mais sucesso. Você não vê? É o papel de um pai.

Sasuke não conseguia pensar em muitos pais que levassem tal papel tão a sério, mas não ia cair nesse assunto outra vez. Já havia descoberto o que precisava saber.

— Tudo bem, papai. Obrigado. — Balançando a cabeça, saiu do estúdio e cruzou o gramado até seu carro, incomodado por ter dirigido por toda a Pacific Coast Highway só para ser recebido com mais joguinhos.

Pelo menos tinha descoberto o movimento seguinte do pai. Fugaku ainda estava tentando manipular Sasuke como uma peça de xadrez, em um jogo que o filho nunca desejara jogar.

Ainda bem que o próximo item em sua agenda era o almoço com Hinata Hyuuga. A analista aparentemente tímida se mostrara cheia de todos os tipos de surpresas interessantes na última vez que se encontraram.

Nas últimas 24 horas, Sasuke vinha pensando muito nela. Aquela plumagem branca sobre a mesa tinha estimulado sua imaginação, fazendo-o se perguntar como ela passava o tempo fora do escritório. Era uma ideia maluca achar que Hinata tinha algo a ver com Kurenai Yuhi. Mas a foto dela no estúdio de dança definitivamente impulsionara tal pensamento.

A probabilidade era a de que Hinata só tinha ido ao estúdio para uma festa de despedida de solteira. O Naughty by Yuhi normalmente anunciava eventos como esse nos meios de comunicação locais. No entanto, Hinata compartilhava algumas características-chave com Kurenai, incluindo a rara capacidade de deixar Sasuke enlouquecido apenas com um olhar. Assim, muito embora uma conexão entre as mulheres fosse altamente improvável, as fantasias de Sasuke estavam sendo bem prazerosas diante de tal ideia.

Além disso, retornar ao Backstage seria perigoso para ele, caso houvesse alguma chance de seu pai agir de forma tão baixa, tentando, por exemplo, minar a reputação do filho. Para permanecer seguro, Sasuke iria manter suas fantasias para si.

Ou, melhor ainda, iria mantê-las entre ele e Hinata.

Peguei o. telefone dez vezes para cancelar o encontro. Quer dizer, almoço de negócios. Dez vezes.

Mas quando ouvi a recepcionista, Star, com seus saltinhos estalando no final do corredor, ainda não tinha dado o telefonema que iria dar fim àquela loucura. Agora não havia como recuar.

— Hinata? — Star bateu de leve na porta aberta, seu cabelo ruivo preso para cima como o de uma professora de outras eras.

Havia algo de muito apropriado naquele penteado retrô e na xícara de chá de porcelana de Star, a qual ela carregava pelo escritório durante todo o expediente. Mas as aparências enganavam, porque ela era a mesma colega que escolhera fazer sua despedida de solteira na Naughty by Yuhi. Eu queria agradecê-la — ou culpá-la — por ter me transformando em atração principal no clube de cavalheiros locais.

— Sim? — Fiquei de pé, pronta para fugir do meu escritório, a fim de escapar daquele almoço, mesmo tendo eliminado qualquer prova incriminatória da minha aventura no Backstage. Ou mesmo da minha dança.

— Pendleton queria que lhe entregasse isto. — Ela me deu uma pasta gorda que pertencia ao chefe. O arquivo tinha o nome de uma conhecida empresa do Vale do Silício na aba.

— Uma conta nova sobre a qual devo pesquisar? — Peguei a pasta e a coloquei sobre minha mesa, ao mesmo tempo percebendo que estava extremamente decepcionada pela recepcionista não estar ali para anunciar a chegada de Sasuke.

— Tem mais. — Star sorriu e meneou as sobrancelhas. — Ele me pediu para lhe dizer que realmente gostaria que você cogitasse assumir a liderança dessa conta.

— Eu? — Meus batimentos cardíacos vacilaram um pouco. — Ele sabe que sou uma pessoa de bastidores.

Pendleton estivera na minha entrevista com a empresa. Ele sabia melhor do que a maioria das pessoas o quanto minhas habilidades para falar em público podiam ser terríveis. Ainda assim, ter contato com clientes poderia aumentar meu salário, se um dia me sentisse pronta para enfrentá-los.

— Talvez ele tenha percebido que você não é mais tão tímida quanto costumava ser. — Star endireitou o camafeu do colar vintage que usava. — E, a propósito, Sasuke Uchiha está aguardando por você lá na recepção.

Um grito alarmado nada nobre me escapou.

— Por que você não disse logo? — sibilei para ela, agarrando minha bolsa e verificando meus dentes em um espelho enfiado em uma estante.

— É divertido surpreender você — admitiu ela, me acompanhando enquanto eu acelerava pelo corredor.

— Assim você pode me ver tropeçar e talvez até gaguejar? — Todo mundo no escritório já havia presenciado a falha no meu discurso em algum momento. Mas tinha de admitir: todos eram muito tranquilos em relação a isso. E, exceto por algum estagiário temporário sem noção, todo mundo era muito paciente comigo quando me enrolava com as palavras.

Era humilhante ter gente tentando concluir minhas frases.

— Não. — De trás de mim, Star enfiou a etiqueta da minha camisa para dentro da gola. — Porque você é muito mais animada do que a maioria das pessoas da equipe.

— Eis um jeito novo de enxergar a situação — resmunguei, mesmo percebendo o que ela queria dizer. Havia algumas pessoas na contabilidade que você poderia jurar serem desprovidas de um coração.

— Vá pegá-lo, Hinata — sussurrou Star ao meu ouvido assim que abri a porta para a recepção. — E não se preocupe se você não voltar depois do almoço. Sempre posso dar-lhe cobertura.

As palavras soaram em meus ouvidos quando captei a primeira visão de Sasuke. Uma visão maravilhosa, de tirar o fôlego. Ainda não podia acreditar que havia tido uma chance com ele na outra noite. E realmente não conseguia acreditar que o ignorei e fui para casa.

Precisava parar de deixar as velhas inseguranças arruinarem minha vida.

— Oi — falei, sem jeito, parando no meio do saguão.

Animada? Eu não conseguia pensar em uma única palavra para dizer ao sujeito. Ele usava calça jeans e uma camiseta vermelha desbotada, mas seus sapatos eram de matar. Mocassins velhos de couro, uma mistura de gigolô italiano com caubói americano. Ele estava muito gostoso.

— Você está pronta? — Sasuke sorriu, e me perguntei o que ele tinha em mente para o almoço.

Provavelmente nada parecido com a diversão que eu estava imaginando agora. Além disso, estava vestida com uma saia cáqui entediante na altura dos joelhos e uma camiseta branca comprada no departamento de roupas masculinas. Eu sempre achava que, com a bijuteria certa, a camisa masculina poderia se afirmar como uma coisa na moda. Embora a afirmação que eu estivesse fazendo agora provavelmente fosse algo como _Desisto!_ , acho que me esforcei demais para _não_ me vestir para a sedução, já que isso era tudo que eu tinha em mente.

E independentemente das fantasias que tivera com Sasuke, o relacionamento com clientes estava fora dos limites.

— Espero que sim. — Enfiei meu tablet na bolsa e mais algumas anotações que havia preparado para ajudá-lo com segurança on-line. — Isto é, sim.

Tardiamente, lembrei-me de ser mais firme. Direta. Se queria me sair bem falando em público, precisava me articular melhor.

— Ótimo. — Ele olhou para meus pés e me lembrei de que estava usando tênis de lona. — São perfeitos para o que tenho em mente.

Fiquei aliviada, já que tinha toda a intenção de trazer um par de saltos altos para o trabalho hoje, especificamente para este almoço. Mas minha mãe havia telefonado pouco antes de eu sair, me perturbando com sua enxurrada mensal de perguntas sobre o que eu planejava fazer com a minha vida. Ela ainda não me oferecia reconhecimento em público, afinal eu continuava a envergonhá-la em seu mundinho perfeito, mas ela não desistira de sua busca para me moldar, a fim de eu virar um ser humano melhor. Ela ainda me inscrevia em aulas de dicção, às quais eu não comparecia, e em oficinas destinadas a me ajudar a aprender como me vestir com mais discernimento.

Hum. Não, obrigada, mãe.

— É mesmo? — Passei pela porta do escritório rumo ao calor do meio-dia. Havia algumas nuvens ameaçadoras, mas por enquanto o dia estava apenas úmido e quente. — Vamos comer em um desses trailers de rua? Tem um cara grego no próximo quarteirão que vende _gyros_ … — fiquei muito arrebatada pelas minhas lembranças culinárias para descrever o sabor — incríveis.

— Não. — Sasuke me guiou em meio a um punhado de empresários vestindo terno que andavam lado a lado, todos falando em seus celulares. — Meu carro está desse lado aqui.

A mão de Sasuke em meu cóccix foi fugaz, porém sexy. Minha pele se arrepiou naquele ponto, mesmo depois que ele se afastou.

— Agora estou curiosa. — A respeito de Sasuke, percebi. Imediatamente fiquei tensa. — Quer dizer, sobre para onde estamos indo.

— Você gosta de surpresas?

— Na verdade, sim. — Vi um Jaguar preto rebaixado na rua e suspus ser o carro dele. — Você pode achar que uma menina tímida e quieta como eu não seja fã de surpresas, mas quando nasci meus pais já eram mais velhos e nunca faziam nada sem grandes planejamentos.

Sasuke pôs a mão em minhas costas de novo e me guiou por uma esquina, até uma rua lateral. Acabou que o Jaguar não era dele. Captei o menor indício do perfume dele e desejei poder chegar mais pertinho.

— Tímida? — perguntou ele, inclinando a cabeça para olhar meu rosto. — Eu nunca teria considerado você tímida.

Ai, meu Deus. Algo no tom de voz de Sasuke me fez pensar que ele sabia meu segredo. Ele sabia que eu era a dançarina no Backstage. Meu coração acelerou descontroladamente e meus pés se embaralharam um pouco.

Sasuke segurou meu braço, exibindo um sorriso divertido.

— Meu carro está aqui. — Ele apontou para um enorme utilitário branco.

— Nunca achei que você fosse do tipo que teria um utilitário. — Fiquei feliz por redirecionar a conversa, já que não tinha ideia do que dizer sobre sua afirmação de que eu não era tímida. Todo mundo me considerava tímida… bem, pelo menos as pessoas que não me conheciam.

— Então acho que já estamos surpreendendo um ao outro — observou ele sutilmente, abrindo a porta do passageiro para mim e me ajudando a subir na cabina.

Ele deu a volta para o lado do motorista e entrou. Afivelamos os cintos e saímos calmamente em meio ao tráfego de horário de almoço, mesmo com tudo estando uma loucura.

— Então você gosta de dirigir um tanque? — Usei o retrovisor lateral para me certificar de que ele não estava esmagando os carros menores na pista ao lado, quando seguiu para a direita. — Eu ficaria uma pilha de nervos nessa coisa.

Eu estava uma pilha de nervos, de qualquer forma, ali a sós com Sasuke em um espaço fechado. Uma vida inteira de comentários mordazes da minha mãe voltou para me assombrar enquanto me perguntava se minha roupa estava combinando e se conseguiria enfrentar o almoço sem tropeçar nas palavras. Para me distrair dos pensamentos negativos, tentei me concentrar no veículo e me perguntei se ele estava dirigindo a caminhonete na outra noite, no Backstage. Parecia muito espaçosa. Poderíamos ter realmente… nos divertido.

Precisei me abanar para evitar o superaquecimento enquanto imaginava as mãos dele em cima de mim.

— É um veículo de trabalho — assegurou ele, seguindo para a parte oeste na Sunset Boulevard. — Trabalhar para mim significa pegar no pesado. Às vezes preciso transportar material por aí.

Ou convidar dançarinas exóticas para seu banco de trás? Olhei furtivamente para as coxas dele e me imaginei montando nelas.

— Você é um agente de talentos. — Abaixei o vidro do lado passageiro e deixei um pouco da brisa entrar para ajudar a me refrescar. Era divertido estar num carro tão alto. E nunca me cansava do oceano. Eu morava perto dele, mas não via o suficiente. — Como você pega no pesado enquanto conversa com agentes de elenco e envia fotos?

Aquilo o fez rir, e gostei do som, enquanto deixávamos o centro de Los Angeles para trás. Ele parecia demasiadamente sério para um sujeito nascido na realeza de Hollywood. Eu sabia que o dinheiro não trazia felicidade, mas, na maioria das vezes, ajudava.

— Você, de todas as pessoas, deve entender que tenho aspirações maiores do que gerir minha lista de clientes. — Passamos por um turista que tietava um casal de estrelas de reality show em uma faixa de pedestres, os braços cheios de sacolas de compras. — Então trabalho muito mais horas no dia além do que meus negócios exigem. Mas este carro se provou útil até mesmo para a agência de talentos. Há um ator famoso que assinou comigo, e ele não vai a lugar nenhum sem seu cachorro são bernardo. Buddy nunca caberia em um carro esportivo.

— Tenho muita curiosidade sobre o desenvolvimento da sua empresa de cinema. — Estudei o perfil dele para ver se tinha me aventurado em um assunto proibido. — Adoraria saber mais sobre isso, se você não se importar.

— Depende. Você está pedindo para si ou como representante da Sphere?

— Definitivamente para mim. Mas eu não queria…

— Tudo bem. — Ele abriu o teto solar e olhei para cima; vi as palmeiras e o céu cheio de nuvens. — Aprendi a ser cauteloso, mas que mal faria comentar com alguém que já conhece o plano?

Os quilômetros voavam conforme ele me contava sobre algumas noções básicas do ramo. Sabia uma coisa ou outra sobre empresas start-up, mas nada sobre o nascimento de um estúdio de cinema, então aprendi muito. Logo se tornou óbvio que Sasuke sabia o que estava fazendo. Também me ocorreu que seu pai era um tolo por permitir que um sujeito bem informado sobre o ramo como Sasuke escapasse.

Quando o utilitário tomou uma estrada íngreme e sinuosa em Pacific Palisades, quase tinha me esquecido do nosso almoço. Ops, reunião.

— Onde estamos? — Olhei as redondezas com mais atenção e tive certeza de que nunca havia estado ali. Parecia um lugar improvável para um restaurante.

— No local de nosso piquenique.

— V-v-vamos fazer um piquenique? — Hesitei nas palavras porque um piquenique fazia aquilo se parecer muito mais com um encontro de namorados do que com uma reunião. E de repente senti mais pressão. Cuidado.

— Percebi ontem que fiquei ralando por meses para recuperar alguma credibilidade profissional, mas não importa o quanto eu trabalhe, meu pai ainda vai estar esperando que eu cometa um erro. — Ele parou em um estacionamento perto de um campo gramado com um cartaz que dizia "Will Rogers State Park". — Achei que era melhor encontrar tempo para desfrutar dessa jornada, porque tenho certeza de que não estou nem perto do ponto da minha vida em que poderei escapar da sombra do velho.

Ele desligou o motor e deu a volta para abrir a minha porta. Eu estava começando a ficar tensa, o ambiente descontraído do passeio dissipando sob a pressão de… ajudar Sasuke Uchiha a aproveitar sua jornada. Mas ele parecia inconsciente da minha mudança de humor quando se dirigiu para a parte traseira do veículo e abriu o porta-malas.

— Pronta? — perguntou ele, me entregando um cobertor azul enquanto pegava uma imensa bolsa térmica. — Espero que não chova.

— Uau. — Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a dizer por que meu cérebro estava ocupado calculando o tempo e o esforço que ele deve ter depositado no planejamento daquilo tudo. Arrumar as coisas de um piquenique me pareceu incrivelmente romântico, embora soubesse que essa não era a intenção dele.

No entanto… e se fosse?

Voltei a me preocupar se ele sabia que era eu no palco do Backstage. Afinal, eu era capaz de acreditar que Kurenai Yuhi o havia encantado. Mas eu? Hinata? Diabo, eu era uma contadora, e até mesmo _eu_ não era capaz de fazer aquela conta dar certo.

— O quê? — Ele olhou para mim quando passamos por um campo de polo vazio, em direção a algumas mesas de piquenique desertas. — Você é contra piqueniques? Tem fobia de formigas, talvez?

— Não. — Segui-o até a mesa de piquenique à sombra de uma árvore imensa, onde paramos. — Só estou surpresa por estarmos fazendo um piquenique em uma reunião de negócios.

— Primeiro de tudo, você disse que gostava de surpresas. — Ele pegou o cobertor das minhas mãos e o estendeu à sombra, com cuidado para evitar as raízes das árvores. — Em segundo lugar, só joguei a parte sobre trabalho para me certificar de que você viria.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e a voz dele baixou para aquele tom de intimidade tranquila.

— Oh. — Aparentemente, ele tinha planejado tudo. Meu coração batia tão rápido que me senti um pouco tonta. Dizia a mim mesma para falar devagar. Realmente devagar. Porque fiquei tão desnorteada, que estava com o corpo tombando. — Por quê? Isto é, por que é importante eu estar aqui?

Aquela era a chance de ele denunciar minha dupla identidade. Ele poderia acabar com a tensão agora e me confrontar sobre a duplicidade. Parte de mim achava que seria melhor simplesmente admiti-la. Eu sempre poderia me subjugar a ele e pedir para não contar ao meu chefe.

Na verdade, me subjugar a ele não parecia nada mal.

— Quero saber mais sobre você, Hinata Hyuuga. — A expressão de Sasuke não revelava nada.

Ainda assim, minha pele formigava em todos os pontos, como se ele tivesse acabado de me tocar.

— De um jeito pessoal? — Passei os braços em volta do corpo, apesar do calor do dia, porque estava arrepiada em todos os lugares.

— Acho que você sabe a resposta para isso. — Ele apontou para o cobertor. — Sente-se.

Escolhi um canto mais perto do tronco da árvore e tentei não hiperventilar. Por alguns minutos, vi-o abrindo a bolsa de piquenique em silêncio. Pegou uma garrafa de um champanhe excelente e duas taças de cristal. Fui encarregada de servir a bebida enquanto ele pegava queijos, frutas e algumas minibaguetes. Ele também havia trazido salmão conservado no gelo e alguns chocolates.

Enquanto me atrapalhava com a embalagem de alumínio e colocava um guardanapo de linho ao redor da cortiça para tirar a rolha, assisti a Sasuke trabalhar na apresentação da refeição. Gostei de ele ter me deixado processar toda a coisa do "Quero te conhecer no âmbito pessoal" no meu próprio ritmo.

— Você está colocando o Claude Troigros no chinelo. — Eu o observava cortar um morango em fatias para decorar o prato de frutas.

— Resolvi usar todos os recursos existentes para seduzir os sentidos. — Ele estendeu uma fatia de morango para mim. — Gostaria de uma mordida?

Meu coração parou. Perguntei-me vagamente quanto tempo ainda conseguiria respirar sem esse órgão vital funcionando, mas depois ele voltou a engrenar. Agora batia num ritmo que parecia três vezes mais rápido. Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Eu poderia perder meu emprego por isso.

Mas estava muito longe do escritório agora.

Envergonhada, abri os lábios e me inclinei para frente. Os olhos de Sasuke mergulharam em direção à minha boca enquanto ele me alimentava, os nós dos dedos roçando em meu queixo, e então a mão caindo.

— Delícia. — Ele nem sequer tinha provado o morango. Simplesmente estava concentrado em meus lábios.

Eu estava completamente perturbada. Totalmente excitada, mas desconcertada também.

— Você não precisava t-t-ter tido todo este trabalho — falei a ele, desacostumada àquele tipo de atenção masculina.

— Não? — Ele pegou a garrafa de champanhe das minhas mãos e finalizou o trabalho do qual tinha me esquecido. A cortiça estalou suavemente quando saiu. — Acho que você está errada. Da última vez que a convidei para sair, levei um bolo.

Ele serviu o champanhe tão calmamente, que ninguém que estivesse nos observando teria imaginado que ele havia acabado de jogar uma granada no meu mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke não sentiu nem um tiquinho de culpa por deixar Hinata chocada.

Ela estava pálida e muda quando ele lhe entregou uma taça de champanhe e pegou a outra para si. Ele não tinha planejado revelar aquilo durante o almoço, nem sabia ao certo se ela era a dançarina que havia abordado no início da semana. Mas tinha um palpite forte, e aquilo parecia algo que precisava ser abordado antes de irem além.

A reação dela acabou com as dúvidas dele.

— Como v-v-você sabia?

— Não tinha certeza até agora. — Ele chegou um pouco mais perto dela no cobertor. — Mas estava me incomodando para diabo o fato de estar tão atraído por aquela dançarina _e_ por você ao mesmo tempo. Sou do tipo monogâmico.

Ele bateu a taça levemente na dela, o tilintar emitindo um sinal sonoro suave no calor tranquilo do meio-dia.

— O que você pensou quando viu a pluma na minha mesa? — perguntou ela entre golinhos de champanhe.

— Pensei que fosse uma coincidência, uma pegadinha cruel do universo, jogar uma peninha branca no meu caminho logo depois que deixei uma mulher linda coberta de plumagens escapar. — Ele arrumou um prato e o entregou a ela, que parecia tensa e preocupada.

Não era exatamente o estado de espírito que Sasuke estava querendo.

— Mas então, quando você viu minha foto no estúdio de dança, você soube? — Distraída, ela pegou uma uva e Sasuke ficou aliviado ao vê-la relaxar só um pouquinho.

Ele apostava que Hinata precisava relaxar muito mais na vida. E estava bem certo de que ela havia encontrado tal relaxamento no palco. Ele ficou fascinado pela forma como ela se abria ao mundo quando estava dançando. Com o quão confiante se mostrara.

— Não. Como disse, não tinha certeza de que era você até agora. Mas quando vi a foto em seu escritório, quis saber mais sobre um lugar chamado Naughty by Yuhi.

— Ai, não. — Ela pousou o prato no cobertor. — Você não fez isso.

— Telefonei e pedi para falar com Kurenai. — Ele adivinhou que o "Yuhi" no nome do estúdio não era acidental. — Eles disseram que ela havia deslocado o tornozelo há duas noites e que estava se recuperando em casa. Quando fiz as contas, soube que não poderia ser ela no Backstage.

— Minha empresa vai me demitir. — Hinata balançou a cabeça, o cabelo longo escuro caindo nos olhos, mas escondendo pouco de sua angústia. — Se eles descobrirem…

Hinata fez um gesto impotente e Sasuke pegou a mão dela.

— Eles não vão descobrir, não por mim.

— Mesmo? — O olhar semicerrado demonstrava que ela não confiava muito naquilo.

— Não vai melhorar em nada minha reputação sair com dançarinas exóticas quando ainda estou representando clientes menores de idade. — Seria esquisito, para dizer o mínimo.

Além disso, Sasuke não queria dar ao pai a satisfação de superá-lo no quesito credibilidade. Não depois de todos os truques questionáveis que o velho Uchiha usara para enganar e manipular no ramo.

— Então você vai guardar o segredo. — Ela parecia estar sopesando a sinceridade dele, os olhos prateados buscando os dele.

Havia algo na hesitação de Hinata que a tornava irresistível. Talvez fosse porque tantas mulheres que Sasuke conhecera tivessem sido inflexivelmente confiantes e ousadas em suas decisões. Elas precisavam ser assim para sobreviver no ramo cinematográfico. Hinata, por outro lado, parecia pensar em tudo com cautela.

No entanto, ele tinha a sensação de que qualquer um que conseguisse passar pelo escrutínio dela seria um homem de sorte, muita sorte.

— Gostaria de guardar mais segredos para você. — Ele deixou a taça de lado e empurrou os pratos para o outro lado do cobertor.

Ela olhou para o galho de árvore mais próximo através da franja e, em seguida, virou-se para olhar para o campo de polo atrás de si, perto do estacionamento. Sasuke já sabia que estava vazio.

— Gostaria de um exemplo. — Ela enganchou um dedo na longa corrente dourada ao redor do pescoço e ficou remexendo em um pingente em formato de folha.

— Um exemplo? — Ele ficaria hipnotizado se continuasse a observar o movimento do pingente, já que o gesto chamava a atenção para os seios bem moldados sob a camisa branca lisa.

— Que tipo de segredo você é capaz de guardar? — incitou ela, inconsciente de que o fluxo sanguíneo havia reduzido no cérebro de Sasuke.

Ele segurou a mão dela, interrompendo a brincadeira tensa com a bijuteria. Os olhos prateados arregalaram com o toque. Ele sorveu o momento e a mulher, inalando o cheiro mais sutil do perfume suave.

— Esse tipo. — Ele cobriu os lábios dela antes que Hinata pudesse surgir com qualquer manobra para atrasá-lo.

No entanto não a beijou. Ainda não. Nesse momento, simplesmente roçou a boca na dela. Suavemente. A pulsação de Hinata ia à loucura sob a mão de Sasuke, e a noção de que a havia excitado tão facilmente também fez o ritmo cardíaco dele acelerar.

Só então ele aumentou a pressão e provou um bom pedaço. Os lábios dela eram macios, quentes e maleáveis, se entreabrindo levemente para acomodá-lo. Antes de ir além, ele captou a plenitude do lábio inferior dela entre os dentes, sugando delicadamente. Hinata tinha gosto de morangos.

Melhor ainda, ela ronronava de prazer diante daquele pequeno contato, o corpo inteiro relaxando sob o toque dele.

Sasuke foi tomado pelo calor, que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a umidade do meio-dia. Hinata causava um efeito forte, diferente nele, como um uísque 30 anos que ele nunca havia experimentado. E uma dose tripla não seria suficiente.

Ele disse a si para ir devagar. Sedução, certo? Esse era o foco. No entanto, o suspiro suave e arfante que Hinata soltou o afetou profundamente, e Sasuke se flagrou buscando-a, puxando-a para mais perto, a mão no cóccix dela.

— Espere. — Ela pôs a mão no peito dele, os dedos frios e esguios deslizando sobre a blusa com uma pressão suave. — O que estamos fazendo?

Relaxando o toque, Sasuke espalmou a mão nas costas dela, porém não foi capaz de soltá-la totalmente.

— O que queria fazer desde que vi você pela primeira vez na frente da sala de reuniões da Sphere. — Ele se lembrou do cabelo caindo sobre os olhos, das longas franjas escondendo muita coisa sob ela. — Pegando uma provinha.

— Você é um Uchiha. — Ela franziu o cenho para aquelas palavras, mas, felizmente, não se afastou.

Ele quase podia ver a mente ágil de Hinata ponderando as implicações.

— Não posso fazer nada em relação a isso. — Ele começou a respirar mais devagar, mantendo a voz estável. Não era uma tarefa fácil.

Diabos, a lembrança dela usando tecido translúcido e plumagens, rastejando em direção a ele, de quatro, queimava em seu cérebro como um laser. Por mais que ele tivesse revisitado aquele momento em suas fantasias, à noite, não estava em posição de lidar com isso ali. Agora.

— Por que f-f-faria… — Ela parou, e ele ficou tenso. — Vocês. São. Famosos. — As palavras dela vieram entrecortadas. Impacientes, quase. — Somos de círculos muito diferentes.

Ele estava fascinado com os lábios e o modo como ela formava as palavras. Deliberada. Pensativa. Muito diferente da maneira que a maioria das pessoas na cidade costumava falar. Seu pai, por exemplo, era capaz de vomitar uma mentira atrás da outra, sem pensar duas vezes.

— Isso não importa para mim. — Ele resolveu imitar o estilo dela e revisou aquela declaração depois de pensar um pouco mais nas próprias palavras. — Não. Isso não é verdade. Acho que é um bônus você não ter vínculos na indústria cinematográfica. Estou tão cansado de fofocas e desse mundinho limitado.

Ela assentiu.

— E você consegue guardar segredos?

— Como ninguém.

Sasuke se preparou para mais perguntas quando algumas nuvens de tempestade se posicionaram acima deles. Em vez de interrogá-lo, no entanto, Hinata torceu os dedos em sua camiseta e o puxou para mais perto, arqueando em direção a ele.

— Nesse caso, que tal mais um beijo?

Provavelmente eu estava canalizando a dançarina dentro de mim. Porque adentrei outro reino quando Sasuke me beijou. As inibições caíram por terra. A insegurança contra a qual tinha lutado durante toda a minha vida foi banida para o século seguinte.

Sentia-me linda. Poderosa.

E muito sensual.

Eu queimava de dentro para fora enquanto a mão de Sasuke percorria minhas costas. Minha cabeça girava como se eu tivesse bebido bem mais do que três goles de champanhe. Graças a Deus aquele era um parque público. Embora se assemelhasse à Terra de Ninguém agora, um guarda do parque poderia chegar a qualquer momento. Isso ajudaria a manter minhas roupas no lugar.

Pelo menos, eu achava que ajudaria. Não havia como dizer o que a combustão espontânea era capaz de fazer.

Eu queria poder gravar aquele momento para sempre e reprisá-lo como um filme. Eu o dividiria quadro a quadro e repassaria cada um deles. Em algumas vezes, me concentraria no toque dele e onde as mãos aqueciam meu corpo. Em outras, me concentraria no beijo e na dinâmica dos lábios dele sobre os meus.

Na atual circunstância, só tinha o _agora_ , e meus sentidos estavam tão sobrecarregados que eu estava uma pilha de nervos, formigando. Até mesmo minhas mãos zuniam com uma carga quase elétrica. E, no entanto, ele só se concentrava em minha boca, tratando-a com o cuidado mais requintado.

Sasuke beijava como um deus. Não era muito bruto. Não muito delicado. Apenas maravilhosamente direto. Caí para trás com o beijo, derretendo no cobertor, molenga por causa daquela degustação erótica.

Gentilmente, ele segurou minha nuca antes de minha cabeça tocar o algodão acolchoado do cobertor. Melhor ainda, o corpo dele acompanhou o meu, de modo que agora eu sentia a pressão sutil de seu peito contra meus seios, o peso quente de uma coxa prendendo a minha. A brisa refrescante flutuava por entre as árvores e sacudia as folhas, o restante do mundo em silêncio, exceto por um estrondo de um trovão lento a distância e por nossas respirações ofegantes. Nunca me esqueceria daquele momento e da magia que Sasuke causava em mim. Disse que não ficaria nua? Já estava repensando isso quando ele dobrou um joelho, a coxa cada vez mais entre minhas pernas.

 _Siiim._

Não tinha dito a palavra em voz alta, mas com certeza a expressei com todo meu corpo. Minhas pernas se entreabriram mais. Meus braços envolveram o pescoço de Sasuke.

O sexo pairava no ambiente, e ainda não tínhamos tirado nenhuma roupa.

— Venha para casa comigo. — Sasuke sussurrou as palavras ao meu ouvido, a ideia se enxertando em minha consciência tão engenhosamente que era como se eu mesma tivesse pensado nisso.

Vá para casa com Sasuke.

Aquela ideia era louca, e ainda assim cativante. Se ele fosse mesmo capaz de guardar aquele segredo… será que eu iria correr o risco? Novos riscos tinham ficado mais atraentes desde minha dança no Backstage. E se eu estivesse entrando em algum tipo de golpe de sorte, no qual as coisas davam certo para mim? Então, mais uma vez, talvez eu simplesmente fosse perder meu coração para ele e terminar mal. Quanto mais o conhecia, mais gostava dele. E isso tornava o fato de estar com ele muito mais arriscado do que um encontro sexual anônimo, como aquele do qual poderia ter desfrutado com ele no Backstage naquela primeira noite.

Mais um trovão ressoou e a brisa ficou fria de repente, então Sasuke rolou, saindo de cima de mim.

— É melhor embalarmos as coisas — disse, olhando para o céu, que estava ficando mais escuro a cada segundo.

Peguei a garrafa de champanhe e as taças quando os primeiros pingos de chuva densos nos atingiram. Dando um gritinho por causa do frio que senti, o ajudei com o cobertor e saí correndo para o carro enquanto o céu se abria.

Em segundos, a chuva se transformou em dilúvio. Sasuke colocou a bolsa com a comida sobre o ombro e estendeu a manta acima de nossas cabeças, mas já era tarde demais. Nossas camisas estavam encharcadas. Meu cabelo estava grudado na cabeça. Eu provavelmente tinha linhas de rímel escorrendo pelo rosto, como uma espécie de palhaço gótico.

Quando um trovão soou alto, levei um susto imenso e agarrei o ombro de Sasuke. Ele me enfiou debaixo de seu braço e puxou mais o cobertor. Senti o calor de seu peito através da camisa encharcada e desejei poder ficar na chuva para sempre.

Como tive a sorte de aquele homem me notar?

Quando ele apertou o controle remoto para destravar o carro, tomei uma decisão. Poderia nunca mais ter uma chance como aquela e me arrependeria para sempre se não saboreasse o momento. Eu me preocuparia com meu coração mais tarde. E nesse meio tempo, simplesmente iria zelar por ele com cuidado extra.

— Vamos para sua casa — falei enquanto o cobertor ainda nos cobria. Mesmo com a chuva torrencial barulhenta, minhas palavras ditas suavemente ecoaram no espaço fechado.

Minha solicitação foi compreendida.

Ele fez uma pausa perto do veículo, ficando de pé em silêncio ao meu lado na chuva por um instante antes de se virar para olhar para mim. Seus olhos negros estavam ainda mais escuros do que o normal, uma intensidade cálida que eu não tinha visto brilhando ali. Nem mesmo quando dancei seminua no poste para entretê-lo.

— Obrigado. — Ele me beijou… um encontro breve e rijo de bocas que pareceu selar o acordo. — Você não vai se arrepender.

Essa última parte foi um sussurro ao meu ouvido antes de ele se afastar. Arrepios percorriam minha espinha e meus mamilos enrijeciam sob a camisa. E não tinha nada a ver com a chuva.

Agora, só queria saber o quão rápido o carro dele poderia ser.

Rimos muito no trajeto até a casa de Sasuke. Isso foi uma surpresa divertida, já que eu ainda estava um pouco tensa por ir com ele, mas terminamos nosso piquenique no carro, comigo lhe dando comida na boca enquanto ele dirigia. Houve momentos sensuais, quando ele mordiscou meu dedo ou chupou um pouco mais do que o necessário. Mas também me diverti muito em outro sentido, não sexual, e me perguntei como aquilo ao menos era possível.

De alguma forma, Sasuke me deixou mais confortável do que jamais estivera com um cara.

— Você mora em Brentwood? — De repente percebi nosso paradeiro, mesmo com a visibilidade limitada pela chuva.

— Na região de Mandeville Canyon. — Ele reduziu quando entramos em uma rua residencial. — Não é tão chique quanto a propriedade do meu pai, mas gosto daqui.

Coloquei os restos de comida de volta na bolsa e verifiquei novamente a rolha na garrafa de champanhe. Sim, tecnicamente estávamos errados, pois Sasuke bebera e estava dirigindo. Mas como poderíamos desperdiçar aquele champanhe caro? Talvez Sasuke pudesse bancar esse tipo de coisa, mas eu odiava a ideia de desperdício.

— Já vi fotos da casa em que você cresceu. — Havia um exemplar da revista _Architectural Digest_ no escritório com uma reportagem a respeito. Fiquei novamente impressionada pelas enormes diferenças de nossas origens. Até mesmo por nossos estilos de vida atuais. — Na praia de Malibu, certo?

— Sim. — Com a testa franzida, ele tamborilava no volante, os ombros tensos. Seu bom humor pareceu desaparecer à menção do pai.

Então prontamente redirecionei a conversa.

— Eu moro em Mar Vista. — E tinha sorte por viver lá, mesmo com minha casa sendo antiga. — É a casa do meu pai, mas estou comprando-a dele por um preço ridiculamente baixo. Acho que ele quer que a casa compense o fato de ele ter caído fora durante minha infância.

Deixando-me a sós com minha mãe perfeccionista e supercrítica. Muitas vezes me perguntava como ele vislumbrara uma criança como eu lidando com ela, quando meu pai, um homem adulto, morria de medo dela também.

Sasuke lançou um olhar de soslaio para mim enquanto entrava em uma propriedade particular que ficava longe da estrada. A hera cobria as paredes de pedra cinzenta de uma casa, algo que parecia ter saído de um livro inglês de jardinagem. Os arbustos e o paisagismo escondiam parcialmente uma fachada romântica e encantadora, bem diferente do que eu esperava do homem hipermásculo no banco do motorista.

— Minha mãe fez o mesmo. — Sasuke apertou um botão no painel e a porta da garagem de madeira polida se abriu. — Acho que ela estava tão cansada de brigar com meu velho sobre o casamento que se cansou quando chegou a hora de resolver a custódia dos filhos. Então ficamos presos com meu pai.

— Ela era jovem, certo? — Lembrei-me de fotos da mãe dele, a atriz que o pai dele supostamente seduzira quando ela ainda era adolescente. — Talvez ela tenha achado que seu pai fosse proporcionar uma vida melhor para vocês.

Entramos na garagem escura e a porta abaixou silenciosamente atrás de nós. De repente fiquei muito consciente de Sasuke e do que eu tinha acordado ao pedir para ir para casa com ele. Meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram.

— É difícil perdoar um pai que só põe você para baixo, não é? — Ele desligou a ignição e se virou para mim, me oferecendo total atenção.

Era uma coisa inebriante.

Dei de ombros.

— Tendo lidado com a minha mãe, não posso culpar meu pai completamente.

— Isso é realmente… — Ele olhou para o nada por um minuto, como se estivesse procurando a palavra certa. — Altruísta. Um jeito muito altruísta de enxergar a situação.

A tepidez no olhar escuro de Sasuke era quase uma carícia, e eu estava tentada a me inclinar para ele. Aninhar-me nele. Sabia que as coisas estavam indo muito depressa, mas não ligava. Ninguém nunca tinha prestado atenção em mim do jeito que Sasuke fizera. Ninguém nunca tinha olhado para mim com aquele calor predatório que me fazia contrair os dedinhos dos pés.

— N-n-não sei nada sobre isso. — Ai, Deus. Quem diria que eu iria gaguejar por estar excitada? Respirei fundo e tentei manter a calma. — Tentei ser amarga sobre toda a situação no começo. — Sentia como se devesse confessar a verdade. — Mas era muito cansativo e improdutivo.

— Hinata. — Sasuke cobriu minha mão com a dele. — Não quero que você fique tensa. — Ele se referia à minha gagueira. Ele me ouviu tropeçando nas palavras e interpretou como nervosismo. Eu não tinha certeza do que dizer. — Se você tem qualquer dúvida…

— Não tenho. — Fui enfática desse jeito mesmo. Apertei a mão dele. — Não estou tensa.

Ele não fez menção de entrar. Ou de me perguntar sobre meus problemas de fala. Naquele silêncio breve e constrangedor que se seguiu, mordi meu lábio. Então deixei a verdade escapar:

— Tenho problemas de fala. Um distúrbio. — Nunca tinha certeza de como rotular minha condição de uma forma que fizesse as pessoas entenderem. Eu odiava a palavra "gagueira". — Chama-se disfemia. É uma espécie de disfluência na fala — esclareci. Então, quando percebi que estava balbuciando, acrescentei: — Um problema com meus articuladores do aparelho fonador.

— Ah. — Ele assentiu, tentando absorver a coisa toda. — Eu não tinha a intenção de ser bisbil…

— Não. — Balancei a cabeça. — Você foi muito legal. Normalmente a coisa se intensifica quando estou nervosa ou emocionada, mas agora, sinceramente, não estou tensa.

— Tudo bem. — Ele estendeu a mão para segurar meu queixo. — Isso é bom.

— Na verdade, isso me causa problemas intermináveis, até mesmo agora, muito tempo depois de eu ter feito uma extensa terapia da fala.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Estou feliz porque você não está tensa.

— Ah. — Fiquei um pouco tonta agora que ele de fato estava me tocando. Minha pele zunia com nova sensibilidade. — Eu sou um pouco… inquieta. Ansiosa, acho.

O sorriso malicioso que ele exibiu mostrou uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos. Gostei de fazê-lo sorrir daquele jeito. Fez minha temperatura subir e minha respiração acelerar.

— Eu também. — Ele se inclinou para mais perto, o hálito quente em meus lábios quando seu nariz roçou o meu. — Que tal entrarmos?

Olhei em volta do banco da frente, lembrando como tinha imaginado nós dois juntos ali. Tinha inventado fantasias elaboradas depois que saí do Backstage, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido caso tivesse encontrado Sasuke no estacionamento naquela noite. Minhas pernas montadas nas coxas dele. O assento reclinado para nos acomodar.

Será que era bobagem da minha parte ainda estar pensando nisso?

— Que tal um beijo primeiro? — Eu me transformava em uma mulher diferente com Sasuke. Mais ousada. Mais sexy.

E muito excitada.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, o polegar roçando meu queixo em um golpe suave.

— Assim que começar a beijar você, Hinata, não acho que eu vá ser capaz de parar.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke era adulto. Isso significava que deveria ser capaz de chegar à casa antes de tocá-la. Ele _não_ iria despi-la na garagem.

Pelo menos esse era o mantra que continuava repetindo para si enquanto eles se encaravam na penumbra do espaço confinado. Mas ao ver a maneira como a blusa de Hinata subia e descia a cada respiração, ele se perguntava se seria capaz de cumprir suas boas intenções. Havia algo irresistível na completa falta de noção dela sobre a própria atratividade. Quanto mais ele a conhecia, mais espantado ficava por ela ter se postado diante de uma multidão no Backstage.

— Vamos entrar — sussurrou Hinata, as palavras hipnotizando Sasuke, não importando o quão pouco convencional fosse a forma como ela as pronunciava: depressa, lentamente, suavemente. — Indique o caminho.

Sasuke abriu a porta do lado do motorista e contornou o carro para ajudar Hinata a sair. Ele pegou a mão dela, não confiando em si para tocar qualquer outra parte daquele belo corpo. Ele estava condenado a ficar eternamente excitado pelo cheiro de óleo de motor, uma vez que sempre o faria se lembrar deste momento.

— Não consigo acreditar que me convidei para vir até aqui — murmurou ela atrás dele enquanto Sasuke desarmava o alarme de segurança da porta da cozinha.

— Você está brincando comigo? — Ele se virou para avaliar a expressão de Hinata, necessitando tranquilizá-la. — Tenho mandado mensagens telepáticas para você vir para casa comigo desde que nos encontramos pela primeira vez. — Quando ela sorriu, Sasuke a conduziu para dentro e fechou a porta atrás deles, confinando-os na cozinha, juntos. — Sério. Você provavelmente sofreu uma lavagem cerebral por causa da força de toda a manipulação mental que fiz.

Ela balançou a cabeça e riu, os olhos prateados brilhando com humor em meio à franja longa.

— É mesmo? — Ela colocou a bolsa em uma cadeira, as mãos trêmulas, os olhos percorrendo o ambiente nervosamente.

— Totalmente. — Sasuke jogou as chaves na bancada de granito preto e, em seguida, se obrigou a manter o controle. A ir com calma. Ele pousou as pontas dos dedos nas têmporas de Hinata delicadamente. — Estou enviando uma nova mensagem agora.

— Bem, você não é muito bom nisso — brincou ela. — Não consigo ouvir nada.

— Foi por isso que você demorou tanto para vir comigo. — Ele deu pancadinhas na própria testa. — Não há poder cerebral suficiente por trás da minha coerção.

— Então qual é a nova mensagem? — Ela revezava o peso do corpo entre os pés, provavelmente desconfortável.

Provavelmente sentindo o mesmo calor que ele.

— Você quer que eu simplesmente conte? — Ele tirou os sapatos e os chutou para o lado. O sorriso desapareceu quando Hinata inclinou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

— Sim. Apenas… diga o que quiser.

O coração de Sasuke golpeou uma batida pesada, o corpo inteiro em sintonia ao dela. À respiração dela. Ao calor dela.

— Gostaria daquele beijo agora. Aquele que você sugeriu na garagem.

Sasuke viu um lampejo de consciência nos olhos de Hinata, uma dilatação talvez, pouco antes de as mãos dela pousarem suavemente no peito dele.

— Você não pode ser de verdade — disse ela, balançando a cabeça. Um sulco vincando a testa. — Eu não tenho esse tipo de sorte.

Sasuke se perguntou vagamente quem havia roubado a confiança daquela mulher inteligente e sexy, e teve vontade de esmurrar o responsável. Mas, por ora, apenas segurou as mãos dela, colocando-a sobre seus ombros antes de entrelaçá-las ao redor do próprio pescoço.

Hinata cambaleou para o lado dele, o corpo rente ao dele, e soltou um suspiro suave diante do contato.

— Nós dois estamos com sorte, Hinata. Vale tanto para você quanto para mim. — Ele correu as mãos pelos braços dela, pelas laterais do corpo, as palmas passeando pela plenitude dos seios antes de acariciar as costelas através da blusa.

Com os olhos semicerrados, Hinata o estudou. Sasuke estava bem ciente do corpo dela contra o dele, desde os bicos rijos dos seios ao ligeiro movimento dos quadris.

— Nesse caso… — Ela ficou na pontinha dos pés, o perfume suave provocando o nariz de Sasuke até ele respirar fundo. — Aqui está.

Os lábios dela roçaram os dele, fartos e ligeiramente doces. Uma faísca saltou em algum lugar dentro dele, acendendo uma corrente elétrica que passou pela circulação sanguínea na velocidade da luz. O corpo dele reagiu imediatamente. Completamente.

Ele a abraçou e a puxou para si, prendendo-a com força, criando uma fricção deliciosa que fez sua pulsação latejar. Ele a apoiou contra a bancada da cozinha, a mão lhe protegendo as costas do granito. Aprofundando o beijo, Sasuke tomou a boca delicada, reivindicando-a para si. A língua de Hinata brincava com a dele, e ele queria saborear cada presente sensual que ela estava disposta a lhe oferecer. Mas agora precisava de mais. Muito, muito mais.

Usando de toda sua força de vontade, ele se afastou e encarou aqueles olhos repletos de paixão. Estavam perolados agora. As bochechas dela estavam coradas e os lábios brilhavam, ainda mais inchados do que o normal. Tudo por causa do beijo dele.

— Não quero apressar você. — No entanto, ele _realmente_ necessitava apressá-la.

Hinata deu um sorriso perverso, maroto.

— Acredite, você não está me apressando.

Ela se inclinou para finalizar o beijo, interpretando mal as palavras dele. Sasuke lhe agarrou os ombros, segurando-a firmemente durante três segundos, ao mesmo tempo que lutava para se controlar.

— Ótimo. Mas não sei o quanto de sutileza tenho para oferecer no momento. — Fato que o irritava, porque não havia nada de que gostaria mais do que ir com muita calma com ela. Seduzi-la, mente e corpo, assim Hinata voltaria para ele em busca de mais. — Desde aquela dança que você fez… — Ele balançou a cabeça, sabendo que não fazia sentido. — É como se eu estivesse hipnotizado. Só tenho pensado em você.

Ele ergueu a mão para afastar a franja do rosto dela, para vê-la totalmente sem máscara ou sem a barreira da franja morena.

— Não sou Kurenai — esclareceu ela. Direta. Honesta.

E absolutamente errada.

— Você é a única Kurenai que conheço. — Sim, ele entendeu que aquele era o nome da proprietária do Naughty by Yuhi. Mas aquilo não significava nada para ele. — É você quem tem me deixado louco noite e dia.

Uma nova compreensão iluminou o olhar de Hinata. Ela assentiu.

— Tenho pensado muito naquela noite também. — Ela pôs a mão nos botões de pressão da saia cáqui. — Acho que sei do que você precisa.

O cérebro de Sasuke parecia morto enquanto ele a observava se contorcendo para retirar o tecido de sarja. Ela usava calcinhas de algodão claras arrematadas com renda.

— O que… — A boca de Sasuke ficou seca quando ele tentou coaxar uma palavra. Ele lambeu os lábios e fez mais uma tentativa. — O que você está fazendo?

— Uma apresentação dirigida para você. Acho que a ressurreição do meu lado Kurenai vai nos ajudar muito. — Hinata tirou a saia e segurou a mão de Sasuke. — Venha comigo.

— Você não precisa fazer isso. — O andar dele estava tão duro quanto o restante do corpo, mas a seguiu até a sala de estar, um cômodo visível a partir da cozinha. — Mas, novamente, se você quiser mesmo…

Hinata colocou as mãos nos ombros de Sasuke e gentilmente lhe incitou a sentar-se no sofá de couro escuro.

— Não posso prometer o mesmo nível de desempenho sem um palco — admitiu ela, as mãos torcendo a barra da blusa. — Mas nunca cheguei a testar minhas habilidades em dancinhas particulares, então talvez possa lhe oferecer outro tipo de espetáculo.

Sasuke não conseguia se conter nem mais um segundo.

— Acho que não tenho resistência para esperar por mais tempo. — Ele estendeu a mão para Hinata, segurando seus joelhos para puxá-la e fazê-la sentar-se em suas coxas. Abrindo as pernas dela, Sasuke lhe abarcou a curva dos quadris, colocando o calor do sexo dela ao encontro da ereção que testava a resistência de sua braguilha. — Talvez você possa dançar para mim em outra ocasião.

— Hum. — O arfar delicado dela ecoou o silvo de ar entre os dentes dele ao senti-la. Como ela pareceu concordar, Sasuke não perdeu tempo, tirou a blusa dela e a jogou para o lado. Os seios fartos, empinados ficavam ainda mais impressionantes sob o algodão simples do sutiã do que tinham ficado sob as lantejoulas brancas grudadas ao corpo. Ele baixou a alça da peça com os dentes, inalando o cheiro da pele. Quando o tecido delicado do bojo se afastou da plenitude suave de um dos picos, ele envolveu o mamilo com a boca e sugou com intensidade. Suas pernas quase derreteram ao sentir o sabor dela combinado ao delicado gemido de aprovação.

Os dedos de Hinata deslizaram sob a camisa de Sasuke, traçando o abdome e acariciando o peitoral. Ela era tão delicada e feminina, o corpo inteiro se curvando para ele. O calor aumentava na sala de estar, o ar ficando abafado. A pele de Sasuke ostentava um leve brilho de suor devido ao esforço para se conter.

Quando Hinata puxou a camisa de Sasuke para cima, ele interrompeu o beijo por tempo suficiente para que ela a retirasse. Os olhos prateados o devoravam, e os músculos dele se contraíam sob aquele olhar faminto. Algo havia mudado nela desde a primeira vez que se encontraram. Era como se aquela dança no Backstage a tivesse iluminado por dentro.

— Tanquinho. — Ela sorriu e traçou os dedos pelas saliências da barriga dele. — Ino não estava brincando.

Ele não fazia ideia do que ela estava falando, mas ter a mão dela tão perto do cós da calça jeans estava praticamente fazendo-o delirar, então talvez ele não tivesse ouvido direito.

— Preciso ficar nu com você — murmurou ele, já bem além do ponto no qual ainda era capaz de filtrar pensamentos. O calor pulsava através dele com tanta força que Sasuke não podia fazer nada senão a tocar. Dar prazer a ela.

Hinata estava bem ali com ele, no entanto, as mãos já prontas para abrir a braguilha. Sasuke a poupou do trabalho, erguendo-a e colocando-a no sofá ao lado dele. O cabelo escuro caía em torno dos ombros, um dedo retorcendo uma mecha ociosamente enquanto ela olhava para ele como se fosse sua deusa pessoal do sexo. Ele estava prestes remover as próprias roupas completamente quando lembrou que os únicos preservativos na casa estavam no andar de cima.

Droga.

— Venha. — Sasuke a incitou a se levantar, tomando o cuidado de não a olhar diretamente. A visão dela, principalmente sem roupa, só iria atrasá-lo, e ele precisava agir rapidamente. — Temos de ir para o meu quarto.

— Tudo bem ficar a… — começou ela.

— Camisinhas — disparou ele de volta, sabendo que aquilo explicava tudo.

— Certo. — Hinata estava logo atrás dele quando Sasuke chegou ao topo da escada, os seios nus roçando as costas dele, até que Sasuke não teve escolha senão parar e encostar Hinata na parede mais próxima. Encher as mãos com aqueles seios lindos e traçar círculos em torno dos mamilos tesos com a língua. Ele brincou com um e depois com o outro, até que ela começou a arfar. Só então ele a soltou, levando-a para a suíte principal.

Sasuke cruzou o quarto e soltou a mão de Hinata quando se aproximaram da cama. Fuçou uma gaveta do criado-mudo. Finalmente estava com a caixinha na mão e, em seguida, retirou um pacote. Ele pôs o preservativo no travesseiro antes de se voltar para Hinata.

Cedeu à tentação de olhar para ela.

Hinata estava com os braços cruzados, um esforço hesitante para cobrir os seios. Em vez disso, o gesto emoldurava a exuberância macia, deixando Sasuke com água na boca.

— Você estava prestes a ficar nu, lembra-se? — provocou ela, os olhos vagando sobre ele. Demorando-se na altura do quadril.

— Certo. — Ele tirou calça e a cueca boxer, libertando-se do estrangulamento do jeans.

Nem um segundo cedo demais. Ele puxou Hinata nos braços, dando um beijo nos lábios dela, o que rapidamente se transformou em algo carnal. Ela cravou os dedos nas costas dele, as unhas marcando a pele levemente conforme ela recebia cada impulso da língua de Sasuke. Os gemidos suaves dela foram a ruína dele, o som cheio de desejo ecoando tudo que ele sentia. Tudo que ele queria.

Sasuke desabotoou o fecho frontal do sutiã e deixou a peça cair completamente. Sob os raios de sol de fim de tarde que atravessavam as persianas de madeira, Hinata parecia uma heroína de filme _noir_ , o corpo cheio de curvas, pálido e perfeito.

— Por favor — arfou ela com um desespero silencioso que ele não esperava. — Não quero tempo para pensar. Só quero sentir.

Hinata selou suas curvas suaves contra ele e o beijou com a mesma entrega que Sasuke reconhecera naquela dança. Por uma fração de segundo, ele se perguntou se deveria esperar. Explorar aquele comentário. Mas ele estava tão cansado de esperar que o pensamento evaporou sob a brincadeira da boca de Hinata na dele.

Ele enganchou um dedo na renda da calcinha e a puxou para baixo, pelas pernas esguias. Hinata tirou a calcinha e rapidamente voltou para aos braços dele, a testa dela encostada em seu ombro.

— Você está bem? — Ele ergueu o queixo dela, lhe examinando o rosto em busca de pistas sobre seu humor.

Ela era uma mistura estonteante daquela dançarina ousada que ele tinha visto no palco e da analista financeira hesitante com olhos ardentes. Qual mulher era real?

— Hoje é como um sonho — sussurrou ela. — Não quero que isso acabe.

Sasuke segurou o rosto dela, o queixo delicado se encaixando em sua mão. De repente, queria abraçá-la e cuidar dela. Ela o afetara tão depressa que o assustou, mas ele não ia desistir agora.

— Então vamos continuar a sonhar — sussurrou ele de volta, roçando o polegar na bochecha e em volta do lábio inferior farto de Hinata. — Isso é apenas o começo.

Ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

Pegando-a no colo, Sasuke a deitou na cama, o cabelo escuro se derramando sobre o travesseiro branco. Ele a beijou da boca até o pescoço elegante e o ombro.

Quando chegou ao vale entre os seios, foi lambendo até embaixo. Parou ao redor do umbigo para desbravar o vão com a língua. Hinata tinha um cheiro tão gostoso. Sabonete e limão, talvez.

E então o preservativo passou da mão dela para a dele. Mas Hinata tinha um sabor tão bom que Sasuke não queria parar o que estava fazendo, os quadris dela rebolavam na cama, a cabeça oscilando de um lado a outro conforme ele se aproximava do sexo dela. Deixando o pacote de preservativo de lado, Sasuke continuou a beijá-la. Os topos das coxas. As dobras úmidas entre elas.

O grito rouco de Hinata preencheu os ouvidos dele enquanto a saboreava, a língua pincelando cada vez mais fundo.

Ela chegou ao orgasmo em segundos, um suspiro surpreso foi o único aviso antes de ela se contorcer debaixo dele, todo o corpo ondulando com a força da reação. Sasuke continuou, absorvendo cada tremor, as coxas de Hinata se remexendo, inquietas sobre os ombros dele, até o corpo inteiro de Sasuke gritar com a necessidade de possuí-la.

Quando ele encontrou a camisinha e a vestiu, seus olhos estavam arregalados e sem foco.

— Uau — murmurou Hinata, as mãos percorrendo o peito dele enquanto Sasuke deitava em cima dela. — Apenas… uau.

— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você, vendo-a desse jeito. — Ele balançou a cabeça, perdendo as palavras. — Você me enlouquece.

Estendendo-se em cima dela, Sasuke abriu mais as coxas macias com o joelho, tirou o cabelo da testa úmida e se acomodou dentro dela. Totalmente. Profundamente.

A pressão quente ao redor dele era perfeita, com os tremores pós-orgasmo dela ainda pulsando suavemente à sua volta. Hinata abraçou o pescoço dele, o olhar focado nele enquanto seu corpo o informava o quanto Sasuke lhe dava prazer. Aquele aperto suave provavelmente era o mais incrível afrodisíaco que já existira. Ela estava tão pronta para ele, que Sasuke quase chegou ao ápice ali mesmo. Ele teve de fechar os olhos e aguardar um segundo.

Quando Sasuke se preparou para senti-la, ele a abraçou e começou a se movimentar, desejando ter mais para oferecer naquele momento. Mas ele andava concentrado demais no trabalho para sair com qualquer pessoa, quanto mais para fazer um sexo maravilhoso.

E a quem diabos estava enganando? Ele não poderia durar para ela, porque ela se tornara a mulher de suas fantasias. Inteligente e experiente, sexy e sedutora. Ele rangeu os dentes contra aqueles sentimentos, mas daí mais um clímax a atingiu, e Sasuke não conseguiu segurar mais. O balanço dos quadris dela contra ele, combinado ao gemido sexy que ela dera, o desarmaram completamente.

Ele deu um grito. Agarrou a cabeceira da cama. Perdeu-se em Hinata.

O sexo nunca tinha sido assim. Com ninguém. Hinata era sua fantasia mais quente ganhando vida. Totalmente desinibida. E totalmente _dele_. Sasuke não tinha certeza do que havia acontecido entre os dois, mas juntos desencadeavam uma espécie de química sexual com a qual a maioria dos homens apenas sonhava.

Quando se recuperou o suficiente para se lembrar do próprio nome e saiu de cima de Hinata, se perguntou se conseguia convencê-la a passar a noite ali. Ele a queria, de novo e de novo, mas não tinha a intenção de ser presunçoso. E se ela não estivesse sentindo a mesma conexão? Sasuke não tinha muito a oferecer, exceto um pouco de diversão. Sua rivalidade com o pai estava uma trapalhada só e se recusava a envolver mais alguém naquilo.

Além disso, o trabalho para recuperar sua posição em Hollywood iria tomar sua concentração ao longo dos próximos anos. Namorar, e todas as conjecturas que vinham com essa coisa de descobrir o que as mulheres queriam, era algo para o qual não tinha tempo.

Sasuke não queria lhe dar falsas esperanças de um futuro juntos. Quando abriu os olhos para encará-la, porém, Hinata exibia um sorriso irônico. Um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

— Acho que você não precisava de uma dancinha particular, não é?

— Hinata?

Eu estava saindo da aula de dança, três dias depois, quando Kurenai me seguiu estúdio afora, o _toc toc_ de suas muletas tornando difícil para ela espreitar qualquer pessoa. Parei perto do bar de sucos na entrada principal, feliz por vê-la. Ela não estava dando aulas desde a lesão: o tornozelo estava deslocado, não apenas torcido, mas ela ainda vinha para o estúdio, a fim de verificar o andamento das coisas.

Hoje ela estava usando um sarongue rosa sobre o collant de dança preto, o cabelo negro escondido em um coque tão bem-feito que ela parecia a bailarina que costumava ser. Bem, isso sem contar a tatuagem de henna de uma videira espinhosa em volta do pescoço.

— Oi! — Tive vontade de abraçá-la porque estava feliz. Absurdamente feliz. Não via Sasuke desde que passamos a noite na casa dele, mas ele me tinha mandado um torpedo e telefonado, embora ambos estivéssemos ocupados com o trabalho. Planejava vê-lo esta noite.

Finalmente. Seu torpedo mais recente me dissera para levar minha máscara. Mas eu tinha uma surpresa ainda melhor para ele.

— Você está ótima — observou Kurenai. Eu ainda estava usando meu traje simples da dança dos sete véus, a qual tínhamos praticado esta noite. — Você tem um minuto para beber um suco energético de romã? — Ela apontou para o bar de sucos. — Por conta da casa.

Resisti ao impulso de olhar para meu relógio. Não tinha muitos amigos, e minha instrutora de dança era uma das minhas melhores amigas. Então arranjei tempo para ela, sabendo que Sasuke estaria esperando por mim em breve. Ele disse que estava "mandando um carro" para mim.

Como se eu fosse um de seus clientes estelares. Ha!

— Claro. — Coloquei minha bolsa de ginástica no chão e sentei-me em uma das banquetas vermelhas esmaltadas na frente da barra de aço. — Você precisa de ajuda? Deve ser realmente difícil se locomover…

— Estou bem — assegurou ela, apoiando as muletas no balcão.

Trocamos algumas palavras sobre a lesão enquanto Kurenai preparava as bebidas repletas de vitaminas. Ela vendia chás e outros alimentos saudáveis ali, e havia uma lojinha de presentes no saguão. Fiquei tão intimidada na primeira vez que pus os pés naquele lugar. Difícil acreditar que o estúdio de dança agora era quase uma segunda casa para mim.

— Então… Importa-se de me contar o que está dando novo gás à sua dança? –perguntou ela quando entregou minha bebida em um copo de Martini, completa, com um palito cheio de framboesas. — Todo mundo está comentando. Metade das meninas acha que é porque você conseguiu o trabalho para mim no Backstage. Mas, pessoalmente, acho que deve ser um homem.

Eu sabia que precisava ser discreta sobre minha relação com Sasuke. Quer dizer, se ele ia guardar meu segredo do meu chefe, então não deveria estar tagarelando sobre isso também. Mas poderia contar algumas coisas a Kurenai, certo? A novidade estava praticamente explodindo de dentro de mim.

Desde que tinha dormido com Sasuke, minha vida parecia… mais plena, melhor, mais feliz. Era como se um interruptor tivesse sido ligado dentro de mim naquela noite e eu simplesmente não sentisse o peso da das minhas velhas inseguranças mais. A dança no Backstage também tinha influenciado, mas a maior parte da mudança era por causa de Sasuke. Desde que nos conhecemos, me sentia vivendo uma fantasia.

— Talvez seja um pouco de ambos — admiti, contando brevemente como conheci Sasuke, excluindo a parte sobre ele ser um cliente e omitindo seu nome famoso. Chamei-o de "Suke" só porque seria estranho contar uma história sobre alguém sem dizer um nome. Eu não sabia muito sobre os dois irmãos mais novos, mas sabia que moravam em Sonoma Valley e que um deles administrava uma fazenda de cavalos puro-sangue.

— Você não fica preocupada com o fato de tê-lo conhecido no Backstage? — perguntou Kurenai, vindo para o meu lado no balcão e sentando-se em um dos banquinhos. — Os homens podem ser muito… esquisitos em relação a mulheres com profissões sensuais. Tipo, eles gostam de frequentar os clubes de dança, mas quantos aceitarão uma dançarina exótica como namorada?

— Não é como se tivesse tirando a roupa ou coisa assim — apontei depressa. — Você sabe que o Backstage não é esse tipo de lugar. Além disso, Suke e eu concordamos em não levar isso a sério.

— Tudo bem. Só tome cuidado, certo?

Será que ela não via como eu estava feliz? Senti-me compelida a elaborar:

— Kurenai, minha vida deu uma reviravolta depois que você me fez subir no palco em seu lugar. — Alguma parte escondida de mim tinha virado o centro das atenções e realmente gostado disso. — Estou saindo com alguém. Estou mais confiante. Estou gaguejando menos. — Mais ou menos. Sasuke não parecia notar meus problemas de fala, o que me fazia não os notar também. — Fui até mesmo convidada a assumir uma conta diretamente com um cliente na Sphere, então vou sair dos bastidores pela primeira vez para tomar parte em uma pequena apresentação em uma mesa-redonda.

Também mandei um e-mail a Sasuke com algumas ideias de investimento; nenhum grande segredo comercial, apenas um conselho geral direcionado para a situação dele. Sabia que Sasuke ia precisar de capital inicial para a próxima fase de seu plano, para abrir um estúdio de cinema independente, e eu já havia estudado o perfil financeiro dele. Teria feito o mesmo por qualquer amigo. Mas ele pareceu realmente impressionado, e não posso negar… eu gostei.

Kurenai tamborilou suas unhas pintadas de preto e prata na barra por um momento.

— É só que é uma mudança tão grande, sabe? — Ela pegou o palito cheio de framboesas e fisgou uma com os dentes. — Pode me chamar de chata, mas sempre me preocupo quando vejo alguém fazer uma reviravolta em sua personalidade quando um homem é o motivo.

— Ele não é o motivo — falei com firmeza, ajeitando o véu azul fino que estava escorregando do meu ombro. — Devo isso a você, por me incentivar. Não apenas aquela noite no Backstage, mas durante todo o ano. — Quando Kurenai tentou ignorar o elogio com um aceno, a impedi: — Estou falando sério, Kure. Dançar realmente me ajudou a ver que eu poderia ser boa em alguma coisa além de números. Em algo divertido.

Parte do motivo pelo qual tinha escolhido estudar finanças na faculdade era porque soava como algo que poderia fazer sozinha. Poderia ficar em uma salinha com uma calculadora e não ter de conversar com ninguém. O plano tinha funcionado perfeitamente, mas acho que estava ficando cansada de sempre permanecer nos bastidores. O tempo havia me ensinado que minha mãe decoradora tinha uma visão distorcida da perfeição, e só porque eu falhara em conseguir cumprir os padrões dela não significava que eu não tivesse coisas valiosas a dizer.

Eu estava terminando minha bebida quando a campainha da porta da frente tocou. Já estava tarde para mais aulas de dança, mas quando Kurenai começou a dizer isto à recém-chegada alta e surpreendentemente encantadora, percebi que conhecia a mulher.

— Oi, Cherry. — Desci do meu banquinho ao ver a bailarina linda do Backstage, aquela que se cobria com pinturas corporais maravilhosas.

Tarde demais, lembrei-me de que ela não me reconheceria sem minhas peruca e máscara. Além do mais, naquela noite eu estava fingindo ser Kurenai.

— Oi. — Ela inclinou a cabeça para me avaliar. — Eu a conheço?

Constrangedor.

— Er. Hum. Vi seu show — falei. — Você faz uma pintura corporal linda.

— Obrigada. — Ela sorriu, o cabelo longo e cor de rosa flutuava ao redor como uma deusa em uma pintura renascentista. — Eu estava procurando por Kurenai.

— Sim? — Kurenai ficou de pé com a ajuda das muletas e apertou a mão da outra mulher. — Sou Kurenai.

— Certo. — Cherry assentiu, franzindo a testa. — Prazer em vê-la novamente. Moro na esquina, e o proprietário do Backstage me pediu para vir aqui e descobrir se você gostaria de se apresentar antes da temporada de outono. Mesmo que seja apenas uma apresentação. Uma espécie de "retorno por demanda". — Os olhos de Cherry pousaram no tornozelo de Kurenai e no gesso em volta dele. — Mas talvez você não esteja em condições de dançar com esse machucado…?

— Receio que não — opôs-se, hesitante, sacudindo a cabeça. — Mas diga a ele que mal posso esperar para começar em setembro.

— Espere — intervim, vendo uma oportunidade de reviver uma das noites mais emocionantes da minha vida. Além disso, havia o elemento da fantasia na coisa toda. O que Sasuke iria pensar ao me assistir de novo? — Kurenai, por que você não espera para decidir depois de ver sua médica amanhã? Ela disse que o gesso era apenas uma precaução.

Felizmente, minha mentora de dança estava um pouco atrás de mim, então quando me virei para olhar para ela, dei uma piscadela para avisar que tinha um plano.

— Hum. — Kurenai franziu a testa. — Não sei.

— Ela pode te dar um retorno depois? — perguntei a Cherry. — Você tem um cartão ou ela deve telefonar diretamente para o clube?

O olhar de Cherry ficou se revezando entre nós e fiquei imaginando o que ela havia achado da minha intervenção enérgica. Mas estava tão tensa com a possibilidade de dançar para Sasuke em público novamente, que não estava pensando em quaisquer consequências.

— Ela pode ligar para o clube. — Cherry seguiu em direção à porta de vidro. — Sou só uma mensageira. Além disso… — Ela hesitou, a mão na maçaneta. — Estava curiosa para saber como foram as coisas com Sasuke Uchiha naquela noite no clube.

— Sasuke. — Kurenai olhou para mim. Com severidade. — Uchiha.

— É. Ele quis conhecer você após sua apresentação… — Cherry balançou a cabeça. — Eu entendo. Não é da minha conta. — Ela sorriu, aparentemente sem se ofender. — Vejo você em breve, Kurenai.

Ela empurrou a porta e seguiu noite afora. A alusão de ar enfumaçado ondulando do ar-condicionado do estúdio não era nem metade opressora se comparada à olhadela sombria de Kurenai.

— O quê? — Coloquei um agasalho leve sobre meus véus para ajudar a desviar a atenção assim que saísse do estúdio. Mas, sinceramente, estava animada em dançar para Sasuke naquele traje.

— Sasuke Uchiha. Realeza de Hollywood.

Eu não queria saber o que havia de tão errado com aquilo. Ela havia me avisado, afinal. Mas agora eu não me importava em ouvir mais alguns conselhos cheios de advertência.

— Não o encontrei depois do show. — Isso era verdade. — O nome do meu novo ficante é Suke, lembra-se?

— Claro. — Kurenai não tinha nascido ontem. Ela cruzou os braços e as pernas. Dava para ver os pontos no gesso onde as alunas tinham assinado com caneta marca-texto cor-de-rosa.

— Mas obrigado por me alertar. — Ofereci um sorriso e me dirigi à porta, já pensando em minha dancinha particular para Sasuke esta noite. — Adoraria fazer esse show para você, se você quiser. Podemos dividir o cachê. Pense nisso, está bem?

Senti-me culpada por mencionar o cachê, mas era a única ferramenta na qual consegui pensar para induzi-la a aceitar. Por enquanto, Kurenai só tinha dado um aceno de cabeça.

— Talvez. Tenha cuidado, Hinata.

Suas palavras me atingiram quando eu já estava a meio caminho porta afora, todos os pensamentos dedicados à velocidade com que eu conseguiria tirar os véus esta noite e ainda oferecer a Sasuke o desempenho mais escaldante de todos os tempos.


	8. Chapter 8

Meu celular tilintou com um torpedo assim que saí. Tirando-o da bolsa, li a mensagem de Sasuke:

 _A limusine está estacionada atrás do estúdio de dança._

Embora estivesse tentada a correr pela rua, estava plenamente consciente do traje que usava. Sete véus de seda amarrados em uma infinidade de lugares estratégicos requeriam elegância. Graça. Faziam-me sentir bonita.

Enquanto seguia pela noite enevoada, passado por uma loja de rosquinhas e por um mercado de comida asiática, ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava tendo um caso secreto com o agente de talentos mais sexy e controverso de Los Angeles. Ou que ele parecia perfeitamente disposto a guardar meu segredo da minha empresa. Claro, sabia que isso por si só não protegia meu emprego. Precisava me certificar de que ninguém nos veria juntos. E isso podia ser difícil, porque Sasuke era um favorito dos fotógrafos. Ele aparecia nas revistas e na internet. Seu nome surgia nos blogs de fofoca, não só porque ele passara a ser um dos solteiros mais cobiçados da cidade, mas também por causa de sua família famosa.

Sasuke supôs que alugar um carro para nós esta noite seria menos óbvio do que pegar o utilitário, que poderia ser reconhecido por alguns _paparazzi_ persistentes. Tinha-lhe dito que não me importava em dirigir até a casa dele, mas descobri que ele era meio antiquado em relação a essa inversão de papéis.

Quando virei a esquina atrás do restaurante asiático, vi um par de faróis acesos do outro lado da rua. Tinha de ser ele. Lutando contra o impulso de andar mais depressa, me movimentei com toda a dignidade que fui capaz de reunir para que meu véu externo, vermelho, comprido até o chão e que me fazia parecer uma indiana elegante, não voasse e revelasse os segredos por baixo.

Isso seria para mais tarde.

No silêncio de uma rua cercada por um armazém fechado, ouvi o barulhinho elétrico suave de uma janela do carro sendo abaixada.

— Desculpe-me, senhorita? — O rosto de Sasuke ficou subitamente visível na parte de trás da limusine preta. Seu olhar correu vagarosamente sobre minha roupa. — Estou à procura de uma morena quente que acabou de sair de uma aula de dança por aqui. Você a viu?

Meu véu cobria minha cabeça, mas Sasuke sabia exatamente que era eu. Olhei em volta para me certificar de que ninguém estava por perto enquanto atravessava a rua.

— Não. — Eu rebolava sugestivamente enquanto diminuía a distância até chegar ao carro. — Mas se você está querendo uma dança, posso ajudar.

Um carro virou a esquina em nossa direção, me capturando nos faróis por um instante. Sasuke saiu do carro rapidamente, me puxando para dentro antes que o veículo nos seguisse, aí fechou a porta atrás de nós.

— Não há muito espaço para dançar aqui — admitiu ele, os olhos errantes no véu vermelho. Dava para notar que estava à procura de um jeito de entrar debaixo dele.

Sasuke estava fantástico de terno escuro e camisa branca sem gravata. O cabelo estava um pouco arrepiado na frente, como se ele tivesse passado a mão ali vezes demais durante o dia. Eu sentia o cheiro sutil da loção pós-barba, agora que estava sentada perto dele, e pensei em como seria bom beijar seu pescoço e ir descendo até o ponto onde o botão do colarinho estava aberto.

Uma onda de deliciosa de expectativa percorreu meu corpo e eu já estava ficando louca por ele.

— Talvez não seja o tipo de dança que sua namorada faz — provoquei, olhando-o de soslaio. — Mas conheço outras danças _eróticas_ que eles não ensinam em qualquer estúdio.

Talvez fosse efeito de todos os véus que estava usando, mas me sentia como uma espécie de gênio libertada da garrafa. Acho que de modo nenhum voltaria aos confins da minha existência anterior. Eu tinha virado uma sem-vergonha. — É mesmo? — Sasuke tentou parecer duvidoso, mas notei o brilho do interesse masculino indisfarçável em seus olhos. As pupilas dilatadas. As narinas idem.

Meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram em reação. Pensei nas coisas que ele tinha feito comigo na última vez que estivemos juntos. A maneira como fez eu me sentir. Meu Deus. Nunca tinha tido orgasmos assim. Nunca. Só de pensar na boca de Sasuke em mim minha pele formigava.

Não tínhamos nem nos afastado do meio-fio ainda, mas com as janelas escuras e a partição entre nós e o motorista fechadas, isso pouco importava.

— Com certeza. — Escorreguei a mão para debaixo do paletó dele para sentir a força quente de seu peitoral através do algodão fino da camisa. — O segredo é o movimento dos quadris. Gostaria de uma demonstração?

— Senti saudades — disse ele, sério de repente.

Fiquei surpresa e fui pega um pouco desprevenida. Talvez fosse mais fácil, para mim, lidar com um figurão de Hollywood se assumisse um personagem, emprestasse um pouco da minha atitude "Kurenai". Meu lado sombrio secreto. Minha vida dupla.

— Não ligo para o jantar. — A fome que sentia era por coisas que só poderiam ser fornecidas por aquele homem. Em particular. — Podemos ir direto para minha casa e readaptar os planos. — Sussurrei as palavras contra o pescoço dele, beijando a mandíbula e saboreando o restolho áspero da barba por fazer.

Queria sentir aquela abrasividade em todo meu corpo.

— Não. — Ele balançou a cabeça, a determinação intensa quando bateu no teto da limusine e o carro entrou em marcha. — Preciso alimentar você primeiro.

E lá estava ele, todo primitivo novamente. Mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostei. Na última vez que ele havia me alimentado em nosso piquenique, eu nem comi muito, mas me diverti bastante.

— Claro. — Já era tarde, mas eu havia ficado animada demais com aquele encontro para conseguir comer qualquer coisa, então estava com um pouco de fome agora. Tracei um círculo cheio provocação na pele dele, em torno de um mamilo masculino. — Vou querer o que você quiser servir.

— Não se preocupe — resmungou ele ao meu ouvido, acariciando meu pescoço até o véu cair de lado. Estremeci um pouco. — Vamos comer em um local particular. Você vai poder dançar o quanto quiser.

— Sério? — Não conseguia me imaginar dançando em um restaurante, mas sabia que havia salas VIP para clientes especiais.

— Sério. Contratei os serviços de um bufê, mas disse à equipe de garçons que iríamos nos servir sozinhos.

— Ah. — Tentei imaginar aquilo. Será que ele se referia à própria casa?

— Além disso… — Ele fez uma pausa para mordiscar minha orelha e depois lambeu o lugar onde seus dentes tinham roçado. — Você vai precisar estar bem forte para aguentar o que tenho em mente.

O prazer tropeçava em minha pele em uma corrida cálida. Eu debatia internamente se deveria tirar os véus ali mesmo e subir no colo dele, mas não podia deixar que ele me convencesse a tirar minha roupa toda vez que o visse. Sasuke merecia o espetáculo que eu tinha em mente.

— Ainda bem que tomei minha vitamina esta manhã. — Minha mente deu início a uma pequena jornada só de pensar no que poderia acontecer entre nós esta noite.

Conforme saíamos do centro da cidade para Pacific Palisades, eu amolecia no assento de couro enquanto Sasuke acariciava por baixo da primeira camada de meus véus. Explorando.

Minha pele formigava com o toque, meu corpo tão pronto para o dele.

Por baixo das camadas, eu usava as roupas íntimas mais diminutas já imaginadas. O pedaço de renda que fazia as vezes de sutiã já estava arranhando minha pele no ponto onde os seios se inflavam com interesse ao toque de Sasuke.

— Como está sua resistência? — Ele levantou a cabeça, soando todo profissional, embora as pálpebras estivessem pesadas de excitação. A voz rouca de desejo.

— Muito boa, já que comecei a dançar regularmente. — Eu não conseguia resistir a tocá-lo. Passeios de carro em Los Angeles podiam ser longos. — E a sua?

— Vou ser honesto com você. Estou em uma missão. — Sasuke agarrou meu pulso delicadamente, me impedindo de ir muito além em sua coxa.

— E que missão é esta? — Não me importava em ser contida por aquele homem. Nem um pouquinho. Na verdade, era capaz de imaginar alguns cenários nos quais ficar presa debaixo do corpo poderoso dele seria capaz de me virar do avesso.

Era assustador o quanto confiava em Sasuke, mas realmente gostava do jeito como ele me tratava.

— Não tenho certeza se eu deveria revelar meu plano final. — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, me provocando.

— Envolve muito sexo? — perguntei, incapaz de me conter.

— Envolve.

Eu me contorci no banco.

— Conte — incitei, minha coxa roçando a dele. — Por favor.

Ele esfregou o polegar levemente em meu pulso, onde ainda me segurava. Era minha imaginação ou minha pulsação tinha acelerado só porque ele acariciara aquela veia com um toque lento, deliberado?

— Vou transformar você em uma dependente sexual — revelou. — De mim.

Sabia que ele estava brincando, mas mesmo assim aquilo enviou um lampejo de emoção até meus dedos dos pés. Na verdade, foi diretamente para outros lugares primeiro.

— Eu não fazia ideia de que tal coisa fosse possível. — Minha garganta secou com aquela conversa.

Minhas coxas… isso era outra história.

Mudei de posição, querendo contato com Sasuke.

Ele soltou meu pulso para poder me abraçar. Um braço em torno da minha cintura e outro sob os joelhos. Ele me puxou para seu colo, e me deitei transversalmente ali, um seio aninhado contra o peito rijo e plano. Sasuke era todo rijo, na verdade. Fiquei sem fôlego.

— Asseguro-lhe, é muito possível. — Ele subiu a mão que estava na cintura para poder abarcar um seio. Ali, repetiu no meu pulso a mesma carícia que havia feito com o polegar um minuto atrás.

Foi ainda mais potente.

Um gemido me escapou, mas antes que tivesse a chance de pensar nisso, Sasuke me beijou. Foi lento, metódico, perfeito. No momento em que parou, percebi que o carro havia parado também. Eu mal conseguia enxergar direito e me perguntava como seria capaz de sair do carro para jantar.

— Então, enquanto estiver me tornando sexualmente dependente de você, como é que vai ter certeza de que não… — Qual era a palavra para isso? — Como é que você vai ter certeza de que não vai se tornar sexualmente dependente _de mim_ durante o processo?

Era uma pergunta ridícula, mesmo para a conversa descontroladamente cheia de flertes que estávamos tendo, mas eu precisava perguntar. Só para ver o que ele iria responder.

— Esse é um problema que ainda estou resolvendo — admitiu Sasuke quando me colocou de volta no banco para que pudesse abrir a porta para nós.

Mesmo em meio àquela névoa sensual, eu sentia um calor feliz no estômago, completamente desconectado do sexo. Era o sentimento de uma adolescente. Essa alegria quente e boba que preenche e faz querer dançar.

Ele gostava de mim.

Sasuke não poderia ter roteirizado uma noite mais perfeita para levar Hinata até ali.

Eles sentaram-se no pátio de pedra atrás da casa vazia da mãe dele, um ambiente ultramoderno com vista para a costa íngreme de Palisades. A mãe dele raramente visitava o lugar, mas mantinha a propriedade para usar como base quando ia para os Estados Unidos. Sasuke e seus irmãos tinham as chaves, mas eles avisavam uns aos outros quando precisavam do lugar. Sasuke tinha reservado o local hoje para ficar com Hinata.

O nevoeiro tinha se levantado o suficiente para que pudessem ver a garganta abaixo, e a vista não decepcionava. A empresa que providenciara o bufê tinha acendido a lareira ao ar livre, e seu calor mantinha o frio da noite na baía. Velas foram acesas em luminárias de vidro na mesa. Havia mais velas penduradas em lampiões no caramanchão acima deles. As carnes e os acompanhamentos tinham sido colocados na estufa quando eles chegaram. Tudo que Sasuke precisava fazer era levar os pratos para fora e servir as bebidas.

Agora, enquanto terminavam de beber um vinho gelado canadense que Itachi, irmão de Sasuke, tinha recomendado para acompanhar a torta de chocolate com morangos, Sasuke observava Hinata do outro lado da mesa de pedras embutida.

— Isso é incrível. — Ela ergueu a taça em direção à vista e à casa.

— Meu pai deu esta casa para minha mãe como um presente de despedida, quando ela se divorciou dele. — Um dos gestos mais elegantes de Fugaku.

— A maioria dos casais não tenta tomar as coisas um do outro no acordo de divórcio?

— Acho que meu pai estava feliz por ela não ter tentado ficar com a custódia das crianças. Ele a havia traído, e ela soube, toda a cidade soube, então acho que ele queria conservar a cordialidade dela. — No entanto, isso não era completamente verídico. — Na verdade, acho que minha mãe foi o amor da vida do meu pai. Só que ele simplesmente não estava pronto para sossegar.

— Seu pai parece ser um homem interessante — observou Hinata, pegando o guardanapo no colo para limpar os cantos da boca. Suas maneiras eram elegantes e de bom gosto.

— Interessante? — Ele meneou a cabeça. — Vou conceder esse elogio a ele, acho.

— Ele se dá bem com seus irmãos? — Ela soltou alguns guizos dourados de um dos véus ao redor dos ombros e os colocou nos dedos.

— Não. — Ele empilhou os pratos vazios e os colocou de lado. — Itachi e Shisui nem sequer falam com o velho. Eles se mudaram para o norte, a fim de seguir interesses comerciais. Itachi começou a criação de cavalos, e Shisui abriu uma empresa de cerveja artesanal com um fazendeiro local na costa de Sonoma, na Califórnia.

— Parece ótimo. Se precisarem de algum conselho sobre diversificar e manter a lucratividade… — Ela parou no meio da frase. — Opa. Às vezes é difícil não pensar como consultora financeira.

Sasuke sorriu.

— Vou indicar seu nome a eles.

Hinata deu de ombros, as chamas atrás dela delineando seu corpo com um brilho especial.

— Não trabalho por comissão. Acontece que simplesmente confio no que fazemos.

— Que conselho você tem para mim, a fim de diversificar os lucros? — Sasuke se perguntava quanta perícia Hinata estaria escondendo nos escritórios da Sphere Asset Management. Ele não sabia muito sobre o trabalho dela ainda, mas nos textos e e-mails que haviam trocado durante os dias separados, descobrira que muitas vezes Hinata ficava até tarde no escritório. Na noite anterior, ela fizera serão até as 22h.

— Provavelmente não deveríamos misturar negócios com prazer, certo? — Ela brincava com a seda ao redor dos ombros, a franja curta soprando na brisa noturna.

Sasuke queria ouvi-la dizer "prazer" de novo. E mais uma vez. Quase tanto quanto queria oferecer-lhe aquele item em especial.

— Agora que você mencionou, meus pensamentos estão começando a ficar bem carnais. — Ele havia solicitado que uma suíte fosse limpa para sua chegada. E por acaso sabia que a lareira lá dentro já estava acesa, as portas da varanda abertas para o ar noturno, no segundo andar.

— É a torta de chocolate — brincou ela. — Há algo de muito sexy nisso. Acho que é um afrodisíaco.

— Tenho certeza de que é você. — Ele afastou uma das camadas de tecido que cobriam o braço de Hinata.

— Espere! — Ela puxou o lenço de volta ao lugar. — Eu preciso disso.

— Acho que as roupas vão ser um obstáculo para o que tenho em mente.

— Então você deve ter se esquecido de que eu queria lhe oferecer um showzinho particular. — Ela empurrou a cadeira de ferro fundido para trás, as pernas arranhando o chão de pedra do pátio com um barulho metálico. — Você tem algum sistema de som aqui fora?

Ela lhe entregou o MP3 player. A tela acendeu e havia uma música em espera.

— É claro. — Levantando-se, Sasuke caminhou até um pequeno painel que controlava as luzes ao ar livre, fontes e sistemas de entretenimento. — Eu poderia abaixar uma tela de cinema em tamanho real se você quisesse assistir a um filme aqui fora.

Ele conectou o aparelho nos alto-falantes e ligou.

— Ah, vocês de Hollywood — zombou ela, se posicionando no centro de um pequeno pátio cercado por arbustos floridos. — Tão exagerados.

A música começou, então uma flauta sedutora e lenta fez Sasuke pensar naqueles desenhos animados em que um encantador de serpentes fazia uma cobra dançar. Ou talvez fossem os movimentos de Hinata que trouxessem essa imagem à mente. Ela ondulava suavemente, seu corpo tão sinuoso como o de uma ginasta.

Sasuke se aproximou. Embora conseguisse enxergar à luz do fogo, especialmente com todas aquelas velas acesas, queria um lugar na primeira fila. Tinha quase se esquecido do quão diferente ela ficava quando dançava. Parecia se transformar em outra pessoa enquanto rodopiava e saltava, tirando um véu e jogando-o no meio dos arbustos.

Alguém totalmente confiante. Extrovertida.

Ardente.

Sasuke sustentava o olhar em Hinata enquanto ela girava, tirando mais uma camada. Um véu amarelo caiu ao chão quando a música inflou com trompetas e cordas. Ela acelerou o ritmo, rodopiando enquanto dava um chute alto. Rebolando para se livrar de um pedaço de seda amarela que fazia as vezes de saia. Havia outra saia por baixo desta. Talvez até duas. Sasuke semicerrou os olhos para enxergar através dos véus restantes, mas não conseguiu.

Hinata tocava os pequenos guizos que tinha colocado nos dedos antes, o som se misturando perfeitamente à música que vinha através dos alto-falantes ao redor. Ela se arqueou, dobrando as costas parcialmente, arrancou um véu dourado que estava amarrado em volta do pescoço feito uma capa. Ele nunca teria imaginado que ela usava tantas camadas. A seda fina se agarrava ao corpo, mas não escondia as curvas.

Ela se aproximou de um dos postes do caramanchão e girou em torno dele, como se fosse um poste de dança. Era muito grosso para ela subir, mas o gesto faz Sasuke se lembrar dos movimentos dela na primeira noite que a vira. Hinata encontrou os olhos de Sasuke por um segundo, e ele supôs que ela estivesse pensando na mesma experiência eletrizante.

O corpo dele ansiava pelo dela.

Mais uma camada de saia caiu em um jorro de tecido cor de esmeralda, que acabou em torno do pescoço de Sasuke, enquanto ela dançava passando por ele. A saia deve ter roçado em algum arranjo das prímulas perto da borda do pátio, pois o cheiro flutuou em direção a ele. Agora Sasuke conseguia enxergar através dos véus que permaneciam no corpo de Hinata. Havia um tecido cor-de-rosa amarrado acima dos seios, o pedaço derradeiro para revelar a barriga e uma correntinha de ouro em volta da cintura.

Uma faixa de seda de cor de creme abraçava os quadris, uma fenda de cada lado das coxas magras e tonificadas. A luz de velas fazia a pele de Hinata brilhar, as chamas nos lampiões balançando levemente na brisa.

A música desacelerou, voltando a uma flauta solitária.

O peito de Hinata inflava e desinflava rapidamente enquanto ela olhava para Sasuke através dos cílios escuros. Foi necessária toda a força de vontade dele para não agarrá-la. Para não pôr as mãos em torno dos quadris dela e puxá-la para mais perto. Os dedos dele coçavam para remover os dois últimos véus. Para libertar os nós soltos e adorar o belo corpo com a boca e as mãos.

Ela empinou o queixo, tirando a franja dos olhos. E, em um movimento rápido, arrancou o véu de cima. Em seguida, a parte inferior. A música foi baixando até o silêncio quando Hinata se postou diante dele vestindo os menores sutiã e calcinha já imaginados. Três triângulos de renda cor de creme que estavam escondidos debaixo do traje.

— Nenhum aplauso? — perguntou ela finalmente, sem se mexer enquanto eles se encaravam através de uma névoa de calor e desejo.

Pelo menos, era isso que estava acontecendo para ele. O vapor exalava de Sasuke em ondas.

Mas Hinata merecia mais do que apenas seu desejo primitivo. Sasuke tentava fazer o cérebro sincronizar com a boca para oferecer o elogio que a dança merecia.

— Estudei cinema por toda minha vida. Cores, movimento, som. — Sasuke agarrou o véu que ainda repousava no ombro dela, a seda verde como um substituto mixuruca para a pele macia. — Mas nunca testemunhei uma cena que envolvesse todos os meus sentidos do jeito que você acabou de fazer, Hinata. Estou completamente… fascinado.

Mesmo quando disse isso, Sasuke percebeu que provavelmente havia revelado mais do que pretendia. Mas que diabo. Hinata estava ali, seminua, depois de compartilhar algo muito especial com ele. Ela havia revelado algo também.

— U-uau. — Ela inclinou a cabeça, quase como se estivesse tentando se desviar do elogio. — Eu teria ficado feliz com um… — Ela respirou fundo, gesto que Sasuke reconheceu como um esforço para controlar o discurso. — Com um beijo.

— Não aceite nada menos do que você merece — soltou ele com um ardor que o tomava por completo. — Nunca mais.


	9. Chapter 9

Eu estava tremendo, e não era por causa da temperatura ali fora.

O ar frio do Pacífico roçava minha pele exposta, o toque de umidade se transformando em vapor assim que se aproximava da minha pele aquecida. Então eu definitivamente não estava com frio. O tremor era resultado direto das palavras de Sasuke. E do olhar dele.

Deus. Do. Céu. O olhar dele.

Será que eu estava caindo de amores por ele? Percebi pela primeira vez o quão apropriada era esta metáfora: "caindo." Porque o sentimento era exatamente como a queda livre de uma montanha-russa imensa, sabendo que seria uma viagem assustadora para baixo. Ainda assim, não conseguia abandonar o passeio agora. Eu tinha pedido por isso, não tinha?

Então as mãos dele já estavam em mim e comecei a descida vertiginosa. Sensações rugiam em meu corpo até minhas terminações nervosas comandarem o espetáculo. A boca quente de Sasuke na minha, a língua deslizando na fenda dos meus lábios em um apelo erótico. Meus dedos agarrando as lapelas do paletó dele, um esforço para permanecer de pé, já que meus joelhos tinham derretido.

Eu sabia que iria ficar quase nua ao final da minha dança, mas não sabia que me sentiria _tão_ nua. Ficar perto de Sasuke enquanto ele permanecia vestido, e eu praticamente sem roupa, me causava uma sensação quente, sexy. Rebolei um pouco, gostando do leve atrito do sobretudo de lã contra minha pele desnuda. E, claro, fui recompensada pelo meu esforço árduo com aquilo que estava sob a braguilha dele.

— Vamos entrar — resmungou ele num tom que implicava que eu não devia discutir.

Até parece.

Sasuke tirou o paletó antes que eu pudesse piscar e o colocou em volta em meus ombros. Confusa, percebi que ele olhava para trás enquanto me empurrava para sairmos de debaixo do caramanchão. Não havia casas nos arredores da costa e nem vizinhos para fazer fofoca, afinal estávamos em um penhasco que se projetava para uma garganta. Mas com luzes visíveis abaixo de nós, talvez ele estivesse preocupado que alguém pudesse me ver enquanto corríamos em direção à casa.

O quão atencioso era isso?

Assim que pensei no assunto, tive um lampejo de preocupação. _E se ele simplesmente não quiser ser visto comigo?_ Mas eu sabia que isso era coisa da antiga e insegura Hinata. Esse tipo de pensamento permanecia em meu reflexo principal, tinha perdurado durante toda minha vida, por isso era difícil de ignorar. No entanto, eu _iria_ ignorá-lo. Nada iria me roubar desta noite com Sasuke. Ele fazia mais do que apenas me _desejar_.

Ele se importava comigo.

Dava para sentir isso em seu toque. Enxergar isso em seus olhos.

Quando nos aproximamos da casa, moderna e quadrada, construída em quatro níveis diferentes, algumas das janelas estavam iluminadas, e notei muita madeira clara e cromo. Luminárias pesadas pareciam saídas diretamente de alguma fábrica. Eram elegantes e tinham um visual industrial, assim como as escadas emborrachadas e as bancadas de aço inox na cozinha. Mas não seguimos para a seção principal da casa.

Sasuke nos guiou para outro pátio cercado por árvores de gardênia. Ele abriu uma porta de tela para que pudéssemos entrar em uma porta francesa, dando para uma imensa suíte. O fogo ardia atrás de um gradeado preto aberto em ambos os lados. Uma lareira elegante de pedras o cercava, se projetando para o quarto. Uma colcha cinza cobria a cama king-size, e havia uma pintura de uma papoula vermelha em uma parede, mas essa era a única cor em contraste às paredes neutras e o piso claro de bambu.

Era como entrar em um sonho. Aquela casa linda e vazia no alto de um penhasco era um lugar distante da realidade, um lugar ao qual eu não pertencia. Mas daí, todo meu tempo com Sasuke parecia assim. Ele era minha realidade alternativa. Estar com ele despertava algum animal sensual latente em mim, e eu adorava a sensação. Provavelmente foi por isso que tentei dançar de novo hoje à noite, para recriar a magia daquela primeira vez.

Sasuke tirou o paletó dos meus ombros com o mais leve dos toques. Seu olhar cheio de cobiça percorreu meu corpo, e me esqueci de sentir qualquer coisa além da alegria de estar com ele. Eu não iria recuar daquela química mágica. Eu não iria me privar de Sasuke Uchiha.

Então o abracei e o beijei como se não houvesse amanhã.

Perdi-me naquele beijo. Nele. Derreti-me nele, vasculhando botões de camisa e me enfiando em suas mangas para tocar a pele quente. Sasuke não seria capaz de se despir rápido o suficiente para mim. Talvez eu tivesse esgotado toda minha paciência em meu próprio strip-tease.

A camisa e o paletó atingiram o piso de bambu em um lampejo. O cinto deslizou facilmente, bem como o zíper das calças. Incitei-o a deitar na cama, tirando as meias ao mesmo tempo que puxava a cueca boxer para baixo. Então a boca dele envolveu meu seio, e não consegui me concentrar em mais nada. Senti a leve provocação da língua dele ao redor do cume, e então ele me tomou entre os lábios e pincelou o mamilo teso com a língua.

Era quase como se ele tivesse me tocado entre as coxas, porque um calor morno começou a vibrar ali também. Urgente agora, levei as mãos aos seios para desabotoar o sutiã, que já estava deslizando pelo meu tórax.

Ouvi um gemido baixo de Sasuke, um estrondo predatório em desacordo com seu comportamento urbano habitual. Sabia que ele devia estar totalmente no limite, e aquilo já era inebriante por si só. Senti-me privilegiada por vê-lo assim, despido da famosa personalidade pública. Para mim, ele era simplesmente Sasuke. Meu amante extraordinário.

Ele me carregou e me levou para a cama, me espiando com um olhar sombrio, faminto. Meus dedos dos pés se contraíram quando olhei para ele à luz da lareira, seu corpo lindo revelado. A cama debaixo de mim era tão macia, o homem pairando acima de mim estava tão rijo. Eu mal podia esperar para senti-lo em cima de mim, sua força contra as minhas curvas. Com Sasuke, não havia nenhum constrangimento. Sentia-me feminina. Mulher. Sexual.

E ai, meu Deus, como o desejava.

Sasuke se demorou tocando cada parte de mim com uma atenção minuciosa que nunca havia sonhado que qualquer homem teria paciência para apresentar. As mãos acariciavam e passeavam, massageando para dissipar toda a tensão persistente. Beijos quentes em meus seios se misturavam ao apalpar hábil de seus dedos pelos meus ombros, pelos meus braços, até darmos as mãos. Apaixonado e terno ao mesmo tempo. Talvez fosse egoísta da minha parte, mas me perdi na felicidade de sua devoção indivisível para mim, para meu prazer.

Ele encontrou zonas erógenas em lugares que eu nunca teria imaginado que alguém iria notar, acariciando com dedos hábeis até eu estar no limite do orgasmo. Quem teria imaginado que a sola do pé poderia ser tão incrivelmente sensível? Mas quando ele apertou o polegar ali, me beijando o tempo todo até chegar à parte interna da minha panturrilha, derreti. Simplesmente derreti.

Quando ele me cobriu e penetrou fundo, flutuei em segundos.

Vi estrelas detrás de meus olhos fechados, pontinhos de luz que estouravam em flashes brilhantes conforme eu chegava ao ápice sem parar. Acho que fiquei me segurando por tanto tempo que ficou impossível esperar mais um segundo assim que o senti grosso e certeiro dentro de mim. Agarrei-lhe os ombros, cravando os dedos profundamente em sua pele para mantê-lo bem junto a mim.

Meus quadris requebravam ao encontro dele, torcendo até a última gota em meio aos tremores pós-orgasmo, e sim, eu gostei para diabo do jeito como meu corpo em movimento junto ao dele o fez gemer de aprovação. Da forma como a respiração quente de Sasuke acelerou contra meu pescoço enquanto eu, sim, a Hinata gaga e tímida, deixei aquele homem magnífico absolutamente louco de desejo.

Deus, sim.

— Hinata. — Ele sussurrou meu nome ao meu ouvido direito antes de encontrar o próprio alívio, a palavra repleta de uma ternura que eu não esperara depois da maneira como nos provocamos e tentamos um ao outro durante a noite inteira.

Ele ancorou meu corpo ao dele, nos selando juntos por longos instantes, nos quais compartilhamos o mesmo fôlego. O mesmo ritmo cardíaco.

Logo depois, eu não conseguia me mexer. O prazer lânguido deixava meus membros pesados, e eu estava esparramada debaixo de Sasuke, ofegante. Aspirei o cheiro dele, nosso cheiro, e absorvi o contato com o homem lindo e cálido ao meu lado.

Disse a mim para não pensar no fato de estar me apaixonando por ele. De que eu já havia começado a espiral descendente antes mesmo desse encontro incrível. Adverti-me para não atribuir significado demais ao sexo inebriante. Só porque tinha abalado o mundo de Sasuke, fisicamente falando, não significava que ele nutria sentimentos profundos por mim ou mesmo planos de longo prazo, não é? Jurei não ficar obcecada sobre o significado dessa noite juntos.

Eu estava ali para aproveitar o momento com ele pelo tempo que durasse. Não podia perder meu coração para um homem de um mundo tão vastamente diferente, um homem cuja vida era vivida aos olhos do público. Ainda assim, mesmo que tentasse não pensar no futuro, uma pequena parte de mim já estava prevendo manhãs preguiçosas de domingo nos braços dele. Noites cintilantes onde nós guiávamos a orgasmos frenéticos…

Para silenciar o desejo feroz subindo dentro de mim, reuni meu orgulho e independência e corajosamente me afastei dele. Não o suficiente para soar como uma rejeição, apenas o suficiente para resfriar o ar ainda aquecido entre nós. Fiquei de lado para olhar para ele, seu perfil tão convincente quanto o restante do corpo. Coloquei minhas mãos debaixo do travesseiro dobrado para não ficar tentada a tocá-lo.

— Você pode ficar? — perguntou ele, se deitando de lado também. — Não pensei em perguntar isso antes, pois estava tão feliz por finalmente vê-la de novo. — Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, fazendo-me perguntar como estava meu visual.

Um desastre, provavelmente.

Mas suas palavras sugeriam que ele não me achava desagradável. De jeito nenhum. Mencionei que me sentia como uma deusa do sexo com todas aquelas endorfinas fluindo em meu corpo? Essa sensação pode se tornar viciante.

— Eu vim de carona até aqui — lembrei-lhe, grata por poder passar a bola para ele acerca da complicada questão sobre passar ou não a noite. — Então cabe a você decidir quando vou embora.

A maneira como ele franziu a testa me fez pensar que fui muito insolente.

Mas daí a expressão dele suavizou.

— Acho que vou manter você como refém mais um pouco então. — Sasuke alisou uma mecha do meu cabelo entre o polegar e o indicador. — Demorou muito tempo para eu conseguir encontrar você esta semana. Seu trabalho deve manter você bem ocupada.

Tínhamos ficado três dias sem nos ver. Fiquei feliz em saber que não era a única pessoa ansiosa depois do primeiro encontro.

— Assumi novas responsabilidades no trabalho. — Dada a forma como queria me aninhar no peito dele e me esquecer do mundo, achei que seria uma boa ideia falar sobre meu trabalho. Melhor do que admitir o quão louca estava por ele.

— E isso é bom? — Ainda segurando aquela mecha de cabelo, Sasuke usou as pontas como um pincel, passando-a no meu ombro.

Tive de pensar na pergunta dele por um momento. Por um lado, gostava do que estava fazendo; por outro, não tinha certeza de como me sentia sobre a nova função sem um aumento de salário.

— É empolgante. Estou na Sphere há quase três anos, executando a mesma função. Pensar em uma nova faceta da empresa vai ser interessante. — Expliquei-lhe sobre meu papel anterior nos bastidores e sobre minha apresentação iminente para um cliente. — É tudo mais lisonjeiro ainda para mim por causa dos meus problemas de fala.

— Isso não a deixa tensa?

— Um pouco. Mas depois de dançar no Backstage, acho que posso lidar com alguns riscos novos. — Meus olhos tinham sido abertos naquela noite. Eu não ia voltar para meu estilo de vida passivo, do tipo "aceite o que a vida lhe oferece".

— Que bom para você. — Sasuke soltou meu cabelo, e estremeci diante do modo como ele roçou pelo meu braço, pelas minhas costas, para então se apoiar no travesseiro atrás de mim. — Você já pensou em aulas de atuação?

Aquilo me fez soltar uma gargalhada surpresa.

— Hein?! Sou uma pessoa de números, não uma aspirante a Hollywood.

— Às vezes aulas de teatro podem ajudar as pessoas que ficam tensas diante de uma plateia. Elas podem diminuir o nervosismo e ajudar a relaxar.

— Sério? — Tentei me imaginar no programa de entrevistas _Inside the Actor's Studio_ e falhei. — Já é difícil o bastante ficar de pé na frente de dez pessoas em meu escritório. Não acho que seria capaz de lidar com uma aula na frente de estranhos.

— É só uma ideia. — Ele deu de ombros antes de se virar para pegar um controle remoto que reduzia a chama da lareira. O quarto ficou mais escuro.

— E você? Você também andou bem ocupado nesta semana. Como está seu trabalho?

Sasuke nos cobriu com o lençol, verificando atrás de mim, para ter certeza de que eu estava totalmente coberta. Meu coração se apertou perante a doçura dele. Ele me puxou para mais perto, a fim de que eu pudesse aninhar a cabeça no bíceps dele.

— Quase todos os meus clientes estão trabalhando agora. Aquele cara que arrastei para o show no Backstage… Konohamaru Sarutobi? Ele vai conseguir um grande papel na semana que vem. Posso sentir isso.

— Mesmo? — Tentei me lembrar do rosto do ator, mas minhas recordações daquela noite se concentravam no homem que estava ao meu lado na cama.

— Sim. O departamento de elenco do filme está louco por ele, e o diretor acabou de me avisar que quer outra reunião. — Sasuke assentiu com satisfação, como se isso fosse a prova de que precisava. — Uma vez que Konohamaru conseguir o papel, sobrarão só dois adolescentes para os quais preciso encontrar trabalho.

— Então toda sua agência de talentos representa os atores originalmente contratados para o filme que seu pai boicotou? — Eu tinha lido muito sobre os negócios de Sasuke enquanto estava preparando os relatórios da Sphere para Ino. Sabia o básico sobre o conflito com o pai.

— E mais alguns que conheci desde então. Mas todos estão trabalhando agora, exceto os dois últimos. Uma vez que encontrar trabalhos sólidos para eles, poderei prosseguir.

Uma brisa fresca soprava pelas portas francesas abertas, fazendo com que as chamas na lareira vacilassem e estalassem.

— E abrir o estúdio sobre o qual você não quer que ninguém saiba. — Não consegui resistir e rocei meu rosto na pele quente do braço dele. Era fantástico como um músculo tão duro podia ser um travesseiro tão macio.

— Sim. — Ele ficou tenso, e o fitei para ver sua expressão. — Embora agora eu esteja em dúvida sobre meu primeiro projeto, pois meu pai comprou os direitos para filmar uma história parecida com a que eu queria fazer…

Ele parou de falar o que quer que estivesse a ponto de dizer, a mandíbula contraída.

Tentei outra abordagem:

— Por que você acha que ele faz esse tipo de coisa? Contei que minha mãe sempre foi dura comigo também. Mas ela nunca… me frustrou tão ativamente.

Uma perfeccionista por natureza, minha mãe sempre se mostrara decepcionada com o que considerava serem meus defeitos perpétuos. A gagueira era apenas um exemplo. Minha falta de ambição, meu guarda-roupa, minha franja comprida… havia muitas coisas das quais ela não gostava. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que reclamava dessas falhas, não queria me ver fracassar.

Que estranho o pai de alguém querer isso.

Sasuke demorou um tempo para responder. Ele não tinha certeza do quanto deveria compartilhar, para começar. E também estava surpreso por Hinata ter feito aquela pergunta.

A maioria das pessoas queria saber mais sobre Fugaku, o cineasta independente rico que tinha deixado sua marca no ramo após ser criado por pais adotivos em uma região humilde de Oakland. Fugaku Uchiha era uma lenda, uma encarnação real do sonho americano. Esse era um tema que ele havia revisitado muitas vezes em seus filmes, também. Era carismático e amado pela mídia, independentemente do fato de ter sido um pai rígido.

— Tem a ver com essa coisa de ele ter vencido na vida sem a ajuda de ninguém. — Sasuke tinha ouvido muito sobre isso durante a infância e a adolescência. — Meu pai teme que, se não desafiar os filhos, seremos fracos. Ele nunca acreditou em subsídios quando éramos jovens, e não acredita em nos ajudar com qualquer coisa agora que estamos crescidos.

Nem mesmo com o crédito em um filme pelo qual Sasuke trabalhara duro. Nem mesmo o reconhecimento por um trabalho bem-feito.

Sasuke mudou de posição na cama para se deitar de costas, levando Hinata consigo. Ela pôs o cotovelo no peito dele e apoiou a cabeça na própria mão. O cabelo escuro estava esparramado sobre Sasuke, indo até os quadris e despertando-o, ignorando que ele provavelmente estava bem saciado. Por enquanto, pelo menos. Mas mesmo uma conversa sobre seu pai não poderia diminuir a intensidade da agitação depois do melhor sexo de sua vida.

— Talvez ele ache que esteja ajudando. Ou talvez tenha seguido esse padrão de comportamento por tanto tempo que não sabe como se relacionar com você de outra maneira. — Hinata ofereceu um sorriso tímido. — Mas de repente são meus anos de terapia falando mais alto.

Sasuke odiava saber que a mãe de Hinata a levara àquele ponto, mas ela parecia confortável com essa parte de seu passado. Muito mais confortável do que o próprio Sasuke sentia-se sobre o pai.

— Eu ficaria surpreso se houvesse alguma forma de meu pai enxergar suas atitudes como úteis.

— As pessoas são capazes de racionalizar um monte de coisas. Você é um cineasta independente. Provavelmente sabe que somos os protagonistas de nossos próprios dramas, certo?

Ele balançou a cabeça, intrigado com aquela mulher. O que tinha começado como forte atração física tornava-se mais interessante a cada momento.

— Então seu pai provavelmente pensa que você precisa dele para fazer sucesso.

Sasuke achava difícil acreditar naquilo, e ainda assim… certamente era uma explicação mais afável para as atitudes de Fugaku do que ele já tinha creditado ao velho.

— Talvez. Mas tendo a pensar que ele é apenas obsessivamente competitivo. — Sasuke suspirou e dobrou o travesseiro sob a cabeça, para poder ver Hinata melhor. — Sei que ele acredita que nossa mãe nos mimou… O que era impossível, uma vez que não a víamos mais do que algumas semanas por ano… E ele acha que é função do pai ser duro com os filhos.

— Pergunto-me como teria sido se ele tivesse uma filha. — Hinata traçava círculos ociosos na pele de Sasuke, e ele pensou em interromper a conversa com um beijo.

E algo mais.

— É difícil dizer. — Embora ele supusesse que seria mais do mesmo. A recusa em elogiar qualquer conquista. A pressão contínua para se esforçar mais na vida.

— Seus irmãos não são casados?

Sasuke acariciou o cabelo dela. A pele quente do ombro.

— Não. — Ele não conseguia imaginar nenhum de seus irmãos se estabelecendo num casamento. Eles gostavam demais da vida de solteiro.

E depois dessa noite com Hinata, Sasuke fora fortemente lembrado de por que precisava arranjar algum tempo na vida para mulheres. Mais especificamente, tempo para Hinata. Ela era… incrível. As lembranças da dança para ele, rodopiando pelo pátio usando apenas os véus, ficariam gravadas em seu cérebro para sempre.

— Você já chegou perto alguma vez? — O sussurro gutural funcionava como uma outra espécie de toque, o som deixando-o excitado novamente. Já.

— O quê? — Ele perdeu o fio da conversa enquanto imaginava nitidamente como eles poderiam passar o restante da noite juntos.

— C-c-casamento — esclareceu ela, pigarreando quando tropeçou um pouco na palavra. — Alguém já tentou você a esse ponto?

Ele desejou muito tê-la beijado antes de a conversa seguir para aquele rumo. Tinha certeza de que também não era capaz de dizer a palavra com "C" sem gaguejar.

— Uma vez. — Sasuke definitivamente não queria discutir isso. Cruzando os dedos, tentou virar a mesa: — E você?

Hinata franziu a testa, baixando os cílios para esconder os belos olhos. Ela estava mesmo magoada porque ele não quisera contar nada sobre Karin? Sasuke já estava lamentando a reviravolta abrupta daquela conversa. Independentemente de querer manter as coisas descomplicadas entre eles, Sasuke lhe devia mais do que uma resposta monossilábica e concisa após o que tinham compartilhado.

Mas então Hinata encontrou o olhar dele e sorriu.

— Eu? Você está brincando? — Ela se jogou de costas ao lado dele e passou um braço ao redor da cintura máscula. — Definitivamente, não sou do tipo que nasceu para se casar.

 **Um feliiiiz ano novo a todos!**


	10. Chapter 10

Mentiras. Mentiras. Tudo mentira.

Arrastei-me pela casa na manhã seguinte em busca de café, perguntando como poderia ter inventado tal mentira deslavada sobre não ser do tipo casadoira. O que havia acontecido comigo desde que conheci Sasuke que me fazia comportar-me como uma pessoa completamente diferente?

O sol do início da manhã se derramava na cozinha de um painel de janelas altas a leste. Um aparador elegante perto da copa exibia todos os elementos essenciais para fazer café, desde uma cafeteira supermoderna até o pote de açúcar.

Eu já havia tomado banho e me vestido com a camisa e os shorts que Sasuke me dera no meio da noite, quando invadimos a cozinha para um lanche. Demos cereais um na boca do outro e tentamos transformar os pedacinhos em uma linguagem de estilo hieroglífica. Achei bem divertido ficar escrevendo coisas safadinhas no abdome nu dele antes de eu… Bem, basta dizer que tentei retribuir a imensa quantidade de prazer que ele tinha me ofertado na cama.

A julgar pela reação de Sasuke, acho que desempenhei a tarefa muito bem.

Agora, à espera do café coar, passeava descalça pela enorme cozinha. Sasuke tinha escolhido este lugar para nós na noite passada por causa do pátio privativo e da vista.

Eu tinha de admitir, a outra metade vivia bem.

— Fugindo de mim já? — A voz de Sasuke me assustou quando ele entrou na cozinha e falou.

Girando perto da janela pitoresca, onde eu estava sonhando acordada, captei seu visual sem camisa. Ele tinha tanquinho mesmo. Ino estava cem por cento correta.

— Eu poderia fugir, se você não tivesse café — provoquei, apontando para a chaleira, onde um arabesco de vapor flutuava. — Mas sou uma prisioneira da cafeína. Agora você não vai me tirar daqui até que o café esteja pronto.

— Excelente notícia. — Sasuke chegou mais perto, um par de jeans velhos caindo baixo nos quadris estreitos.

Era tudo que eu podia fazer para não lamber meus lábios.

— Hum. — Distraída, tentei lembrar do código que criamos com os cereais para: "Vamos ficar nus."

— Posso fazer uma observação? — Ele tirou duas canecas de um armário e as colocou em cima do balcão.

Algo em seu tom de voz desencadeou um pouco de cautela. Ele parecia mais solene esta manhã. Isso me deixou tensa, porque não estava pronta para que a coisa toda acabasse. Não tinha tivemos momentos maravilhosos juntos?

Não me esforcei manter as coisas descomplicadas?

— Hum, com certeza. — Sorri até minhas bochechas doerem.

— Você não gagueja quando está comigo. Em especial recentemente.

— Ah. Certo. — Eu não estava esperando por isso. Relaxei um pouco, sentando-me em um banco embutido perto de uma mesa de canto. Tamborilei os dedos na mesinha em estilo vintage.

— Você reparou? — Ele pegou a garrafa e encheu as canecas.

— Na verdade, não gaguejo muito perto de pessoas com quem fico à vontade. — Embora só de pensar em minha gagueira minha língua já ficasse um pouco viscosa, como se fosse tropeçar nela mesma a qualquer momento. Obriguei-me a falar mais devagar. — Tem mais a ver com situações novas ou pessoas novas… se eu sentir qualquer tipo de pressão ou preocupação.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Então quando nos conhecemos… Eu estava deixando você nervosa?

Lembrei-me de meio que ter contado uma mentira a ele sobre isso, dizendo que eu não tinha ficado nervosa. Mas que diferença fazia agora?

— Eu… — Respirei fundo quando ele colocou o açucareiro e uma colher na minha frente. — Eu gostei de você.

Fiquei vermelha e me senti ridícula. Como se minha quedinha por ele fosse uma novidade.

— Você disse o verbo no passado. — Ele sentou-se na minha frente e misturou o açúcar em seu café. — O que mudou?

Senti como se não estivesse entendendo nada naquela conversa. Aonde ele queria chegar?

— Acho que me sinto mais confortável com você agora do que… — Como é que eu poderia colocar isso? — Quer dizer, parece que você meio que gosta de mim também, se a noite passada serve de indicação.

Sasuke largou a colher, dando uma risada.

— Não há segredos aqui. — Ele me estudou com seus olhos castanho-dourados, como se eu fosse um quebra-cabeça a ser solucionado. — O que acho que quero dizer é isso… Se você for capaz de encontrar maneiras de ficar mais confortável no trabalho, por que não pode assumir o cargo de Ino na Sphere?

Quase engasguei com meu primeiro gole.

Tossindo, tive de largar a xícara. Sim, essa minha graciosidade feminina era uma das muitas razões pelas quais não tinha o cargo de Ino.

— Sasuke, não sou gerente de contas. Mal consegui passar na minha entrevista na Sphere, tropecei tanto nas palavras. — Era humilhante lembrar. — Nunca seria capaz de me reunir com gente nova o tempo todo e vender nossos serviços.

— Então deixe as vendas para outra pessoa. — Sasuke cobriu a minha mão com a dele, a pele morena em contraste com meus dedos pálidos. — Mas seus conselhos financeiros são geniais. Esse e-mail que você me enviou, delineando formas de garantir que eu tenha capital para a próxima fase do meu modelo de negócios foi brilhante. Você deve ser um membro altamente valorizado na equipe.

Ele falou com tanta sinceridade que quase acreditei. Mas depois lembrei que o "eu" que Sasuke conhecia era um híbrido de Hinata/Kurenai. Uma versão mais ousada de mim mesma. Uma ilusão que tinha inventado em um palco. Eu não trazia essa mesma confiança para o restante da minha vida.

Bebi um gole demorado de café enquanto pensava em como enquadrar minha resposta.

— Estou contente com meu trabalho — falei finalmente. — Embora eu esteja lisonjeada por você ter considerado meu conselho útil, de fato não me aprofundei da forma necessária…

— Mas poderia ter se aprofundado — insistiu ele. — Se eu quisesse explorar essas opções para diversificar meus investimentos, você poderia ter me guiado na direção exata, não poderia?

— Talvez. — Na verdade, era bem difícil ser modesta nessa área da minha vida. Eu era excelente no meu trabalho. Estudava notícias financeiras com mais afinco do que a maioria das pessoas na cidade lia a _Variety_. Isso fazia sentido para mim.

— Quero você no comando da minha conta na Sphere.

— Ah, não. — Levantei-me da mesa e fiquei caminhando na frente do aparador. — Essa não é uma boa ideia.

— Por quê? Quero meu dinheiro trabalhando a meu favor, e você sabe como fazer isso acontecer.

— Ino também sabe — lembrei a ele. Além disso, ela iria repassar minhas recomendações, de qualquer maneira. Seria o mesmo que trabalhar comigo, só que ela era uma mais articulada, tinha o rosto elegante para o negócio.

— Gosto mais de você — insistiu ele teimosamente.

O nervosismo acionava todos os meus botões de pânico quando eu pensava no quão mal aquilo poderia acabar. Por que inventei de mandar o e-mail para ele? Se eu simplesmente o tivesse deixado decifrar suas finanças por conta própria, nada disso teria acontecido e nós estaríamos tomando um banho longo e voluptuoso juntos agora. Ou talvez perseguindo um ao outro ao redor da enorme banheira de água quente que tinha visto em um canto do quintal na noite passada.

— O que acontece quando nós, isto é, quando as coisas não derem certo entre nós, pessoalmente? — Eu não queria pensar nisso, mas precisava ser realista.

Sasuke Uchiha era o homem dos sonhos.

Ele se levantou da mesa, capturando meus ombros entre as mãos largas.

— Somos adultos — assegurou ele. — Não vou me transformar em um babaca se você concluir não querer mais me ver.

Eu? Não querer _vê-lo_?

Obviamente, ele estava apenas sendo educado.

— Mesmo que quisesse assumir sua conta… — Balancei a cabeça, abordando o problema de outro ângulo — Não poderia. Não é minha função.

— Se um cliente solicita especificamente por você, Hinata, vai ser sua função. — Ele beijou meu rosto e algumas das minhas preocupações derreteram um pouco. — Tudo o que quero saber é o seguinte: você tem objecções em relação a trabalhar comigo?

Agora era minha chance de encerrar aquela linha maluca de raciocínio. Isso só iria incitar problemas no trabalho. Mas, sendo bem egoísta, gostava da ideia de ainda poder vê-lo, mesmo depois de não estarmos envolvidos romanticamente mais.

E o orgulho nas minhas habilidades profissionais, o qual eu costumava sufocar, definitivamente estava causando estardalhaço agora. Eu sabia que poderia colocar o dinheiro para trabalhar a favor dele de forma mais eficaz.

— É claro que não vou me opor — concordei. — Vou fazer o que puder para ajudá-lo a erguer esse estúdio de cinema.

Uma semana depois, Sasuke teve que admitir que Hinata tinha mais do que honrado sua palavra.

Ele aguardava por ela na sala de conferência da Sphere, lendo sobre a ampla proposta de pacote de investimentos que ela gerara. Sasuke tinha telefonado solicitando que Hinata supervisionasse suas contas pessoalmente, no mesmo dia em que ela concordara em ajudá-lo, e no dia seguinte ela já estava atolada em pesquisas para ele.

Tanto que, na verdade, Sasuke não a via pessoalmente desde que tinham passado a noite juntos. A culpa o cutucava agora por colocá-la em uma posição na qual ela sentia que precisava provar algo a ele, ao chefe e aos colegas de trabalho. Ainda assim, enquanto lia as sugestões abrangentes para todo seu patrimônio, desde a venda da propriedade Europeia ao aluguel de um iate que ele raramente utilizava, Sasuke sabia que tinha tomado uma decisão profissional inteligente ao insistir em ter Hinata como sua gerente de contas.

Contudo, o que ele causara à relação pessoal recente entre eles? Ele os colocara em posições diferentes ao se tornar cliente pessoal dela. Praticamente garantiu que Hinata estivesse ocupada demais para sair com ele. Pelo que sabia, talvez tivesse sabotado algo realmente especial entre eles para superar o pai. Mas ela montara um perfil dos retornos de investimento de curto prazo baseados em alguns exemplos que ela delineara em suas sugestões para o negócio dele, e Sasuke sabia bem o quanto ela era boa para os clientes da Sphere.

Tudo isso enquanto os gerentes de contas levavam a maioria do crédito.

— Sinto muito por fazê-lo esperar, Sasuke. — Hinata entrou na sala de reuniões um instante depois, seus tênis brancos em desacordo com o terno cor rosa-shocking que realçava seu cabelo escuro. — Passei meu horário de almoço no estúdio de dança e o trânsito de volta para cá estava uma loucura.

Sasuke estaria disposto a apostar que ela não fazia ideia de que ainda estava usando tênis. As roupas extravagantes que o teriam feito sorrir uma semana atrás agora o faziam sentir-se um lixo, pois ela estava cheia de pressa por causa dele.

Essa não era a única coisa que Sasuke notara. O cabelo dela estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo que repousava sobre os ombros, a franja jogada para o lado. Um olho ainda estava parcialmente coberto pela franja longa, mas o outro encontrava o olhar dele diretamente.

— Sem problemas. — Sasuke se levantou para cumprimentá-la, lutando contra o desejo de tomá-la nos braços. Ele olhou por cima do ombro, para a porta aberta da sala de reuniões, e baixou a voz. — Eu beijaria você, mas suponho que você prefira que eu não faça isso.

As bochechas de Hinata coraram num tom rosado que combinava com o paletó.

— Ah. Sim. Mas remarcar isso para mais tarde seria bem-vindo.

— Alguém mais vai se juntar a nós? — Ele olhou para a porta novamente. — Se vai ser só a gente, eu poderia levar você para jantar, já que você não almoçou.

— Acho melhor não, mas obrigada. — Ela caminhou de volta para a porta e a fechou, selando-os na privacidade dos lambris de mogno e das estantes pesadas cheias de volumes imponentes. — Pilhas de trabalho para fazer no escritório.

— Desculpe se isso foi demais, Hinata…

— Não! — Ela correu para tranquilizá-lo, sentando-se ao lado dele, para que Sasuke sentisse o cheiro dela, o perfume novo, fresco. — Nem um pouco. Esta nova responsabilidade tem sido uma experiência que está abrindo meus olhos. Tenho andado ocupada, mas é ótimo.

— Mesmo?

— Sim. — Ela sorriu, colocando a mão no braço dele enquanto se aproximava mais. — No começo fiquei preocupada com a reação de todos no escritório, mas eles parecem felizes por mim. Você meio que me obrigou a viver de acordo com meu potencial aqui, e isso foi uma coisa boa.

— Que bom, só que não fiquei sozinho com você a semana toda. — Ele não queria pressioná-la mais, mas droga, recentemente, pensava nela o tempo todo. — Vamos sair amanhã à noite.

— Não posso. — Os dedos dela deslizaram para longe do braço dele.

O nó de decepção em seu peito surpreendeu Sasuke. Ele não tinha planejado ficar tão íntimo de Hinata tão depressa. Especialmente quando sua vida profissional deveria vir em primeiro lugar, até ele sair da sombra do pai em definitivo.

— Outra hora então — começou ele.

— A menos que você queira vir ao Backstage para meu show — soltou ela.

— O quê? — Ele tinha esperanças de ter ouvido mal.

— Depois do sucesso do meu primeiro show, eles querem que eu volte para repetir o desempenho. — Os olhos prateados brilharam com malícia.

— Pensei que a primeira noite tivesse sido um acaso. — Ele tentou se lembrar do que ela dissera sobre a dançar no clube. — Você falou que estava substituindo sua amiga porque ela estava machucada.

Só de pensar em Hinata seminua no palco, com uma sala cheia de olhos masculinos gananciosos em cima, Sasuke ficou tenso.

— E estava. — Ela se inclinou mais perto, como se estivesse com medo de alguém no corredor ouvir sua voz já baixinha. — Mas o show foi um sucesso tão grande que eles ofereceram a Kurenai mais um encaixe no espetáculo antes das aparições regulares no outono.

— E você aceitou? — Ele não percebera que tinha falado em voz alta, até que ela respondeu:

— Ainda não aceitei, mas pretendo. — Talvez o alívio dele tenha ficado óbvio, porque ela se apressou em continuar: — Você não faz ideia de como aquele primeiro show mudou minha vida. Enfrentei o público, sendo que sempre fui incrivelmente insegura. Conheci você. Consegui o emprego para minha amiga. — Ela enumerou os pontos nos dedos, as pulseiras de ouro tilintando suavemente com o movimento. — Estou sendo confiada com mais responsabilidades no trabalho, quando nunca teria imaginado operar neste nível.

— Mas os riscos são maiores para o seu emprego agora, certo? Pensei que você precisasse ter cuidado para ninguém reconhecer você, ou poderia ter problemas no trabalho. — Ele imaginou que a recordar sobre os riscos era melhor do que soar como um idiota possessivo autocrático e dizer-lhe diretamente para não dançar.

Porque, droga, ele não a queria nem perto daquele palco novamente.

Ela contraiu os lábios, formando uma linha rija.

— Creio que você está certo. Só pensei que isso ajudaria Kurenai. E, claro, deixe-me reviver um momento empolgante.

Sasuke largou a proposta de investimento na mesa e segurou as mãos dela.

— Correndo o risco de soar arrogante, gostaria de pensar que não seria tão emocionante sem mim. — O coração de Sasuke golpeava um ritmo pesado no peito enquanto aguardava, cheio de esperanças de que ela concordaria.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar enviesado.

— Isso não é arrogância. Isso é um fato.

— Bem, então. — As mãos dele coçavam para tocá-la. Para lhe acariciar as curvas e deslizar sob a bainha do paletó e sentir o que ela usava por baixo. — Acho que você não tem como assumir o compromisso, porque não pretendo estar no Backstage amanhã à noite.

— Não? — Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, despindo-o com os olhos. — Onde você vai estar?

— Vou estar amarrado a uma morena inteligente…

— Amarrado, você diz? — Ela se inclinou para mais perto, sorvendo-o.

— É uma figura de linguagem. — Ele passou um dedo no joelho dela, por debaixo da mesa.

— Não se eu transformar em realidade.

A porta da sala de reuniões foi aberta sem aviso. Sasuke se acomodou lentamente em sua cadeira, mas notou Hinata saltar para longe dele como se tivesse sido queimada. Suas bochechas estavam num tom rosado ainda mais intenso do que antes.

A recepcionista entrou de costas na sala, a atenção focada em na bandeja de prata que carregava, com um bule, xícaras de chá e garrafas de água.

— O-o-obrigada, Star. — Hinata remexeu em alguns papéis sobre a mesa.

— Claro. — Star deu uma espiada nos dois quando colocou a bandeja em um aparador, na parede oposta. — Desculpe por não ter trazido os refrescos mais cedo.

— Não tem problema. Obrigada — repetiu Hinata. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco, os papéis que segurava sacolejavam com o movimento.

Tomado pelo desejo de cobrir os dedos dela com os seus, Sasuke foi lembrado da mulher estranha que tinha conhecido naquela sala. A confiança de Hinata realmente percorrera um longo caminho em um curto espaço de tempo. E se ele estivesse privando-a de uma oportunidade de solidificar a autoestima ao desencorajá-la a dançar no Backstage?

Quando a colega de trabalho partiu, Hinata bateu os cotovelos na mesa, seus ombros caindo para frente.

— A quem estou enganando? — perguntou ela, mais para si do que para ele, quando cobriu os olhos com as mãos. — Isso é loucura.

— Qual é? — Ele se inclinou para frente também, puxando suavemente um dos braços de Hinata, para que pudesse vê-la melhor. — Eu diria que é uma loucura você ter esperado tanto tempo para reivindicar seu lugar de direito aqui. Você tem muito a oferecer para ficar sempre atrás.

Ela revelou um olho, ainda escondendo o outro.

— Nunca gaguejei na frente de Star. Ela deve ter notado que algo estava acontecendo.

— Ela provavelmente pensou que estava nervosa porque essa é uma de suas primeiras reuniões com clientes, o que só seria natural.

Depois de um longo instante, Hinata balançou a cabeça.

— Talvez.

— Será que realmente ajudaria se você dançasse de novo? — Ele não queria lhe negar algo que tinha sido… terapêutico. A dança seminua na frente de caras salivando podia até causar pesadelos nele, mas se ajudava Hinata a lidar com algumas de suas ansiedades, ele era capaz de cerrar os dentes e encarar mais uma performance.

Era o que ele esperava.

— Não sei. — A voz dela estava fraquinha. O rosto pálido. — Definitivamente não posso me dar ao luxo de perder este emprego. Você está certo sobre isso.

— Mas você _quer_ dançar — esclareceu Sasuke, tentando chegar ao cerne da questão.

Ela deixou cair o outro braço e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa. Olhando diretamente para ele, disse:

— Só se você estiver lá.

Um raio de calor o atingiu ao pensar naquilo. Ele podia odiar a ideia de que qualquer um iria vê-la. Mas não podia negar o apelo de Hinata dançando só para ele.

— Eu não perderia por nada.


	11. Chapter 11

Assim… eu tinha sido dispensada.

Sasuke me deixou para trás sob a poluição da noite pesada, seu paletó de seda italiana como um pedido de desculpas por ele ter tirado o abrigo de seu braço de cima de mim, mesmo com o cheiro do tecido estando delicioso… tal como Sasuke. Ele disse que eu não precisava esperar, e a julgar pela forma como parou ao lado do Escalade, sem me apresentar, estava me excluindo das partes mais importantes de sua vida.

Duas semanas atrás, eu provavelmente teria saltitado feliz para o utilitário de Sasuke a fim de esperar por ele, grata por qualquer fração de seu mundo que ele quisesse compartilhar. Agora? Eu tinha um novo senso sobre meu próprio valor e não queria ficar à sombra de um sujeito de quem eu realmente gostava. Especialmente não quando a conversa entre eles começou a esquentar. Sasuke gesticulava e sacudia a cabeça. As vozes se elevaram, mas não o suficiente para que eu distinguir o que estavam dizendo.

Através do para-brisa do Escalade, encontrei o olhar do Uchiha mais velho, o rosto iluminado pelo azul-celeste das luzes do painel. Fiquei um pouco surpresa ao constatar que o conhecido produtor não tinha um motorista para transportá-lo pelo tráfego da cidade, mas daí Fugaku Uchiha tinha a reputação de ser um homem trabalhador, um multimilionário que subiu na vida por conta própria. A imprensa adorava suas histórias no estilo do luxo ao lixo, do menino abandonado pela mãe viciada em drogas que alcançara fama e riqueza. Era puro Hollywood.

Ele deve ter me apontado para Sasuke, porque só aí este se virou e notou que eu ainda estava de pé ali no escuro. Era eu, ou ele parecia impaciente? Afastei este pensamento e me recusei a ficar constrangida. Eu era uma parte da vida de Sasuke ou não?

Mesmo que a resposta fosse não, queria saber a verdade. Eu não poderia me intitular uma mulher forte e independente, a menos que tivesse a coragem de saber em que ponto eu estava com o homem com quem estava passando algumas noites muito memoráveis. Eu consideraria isso parte da minha transformação pessoal. Mesmo que ele partisse meu coração.

Respirando fundo, me aproximei a passos largos.

— Oi. — Falei a palavra perfeitamente. Claramente. E com convicção. Mas eu meio que esperava não ter de dizer muito mais. Enfiei minha mão pela janela do Escalade, embora estivesse num ângulo estranho. — Sou C-Hinata.

Estremeci na tentativa de esconder minha gagueira. As pessoas gaguejavam um pouco naturalmente quando estavam tensas. No entanto, o alívio desintegrou quando percebi que havia informado meu nome real a alguém que tinha me visto sair do Backstage em um traje de dança. E usando máscara.

Ai. Droga. O que eu tinha na cabeça ao dar àquele homem, um homem com quem Sasuke se desentendia constantemente, o poder de destruir minha vida? Pior, lhe forneci munição para ferir Sasuke através de sua relação comigo.

Sasuke passou um braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto eu me aprumava para apertar a mão de seu pai.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Hinata. Sou Fugaku. — disse ele com a menor ênfase na segunda sílaba, uma pitada de espanhol em seu discurso. Eu tinha certeza de que um de seus pais era espanhol, mas não conseguia lembrar qual. O aperto de mão foi forte e seguro quando ele pegou minha mão, e se achava estranho o fato de eu estar usando máscara, não mencionou nada.

Ele sorriu para mim, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente. Eu o teria considerado bem encantador se não fosse a postura frágil de Sasuke ao meu lado. Dava para sentir a fúria silenciosa na tensão dos músculos do filho.

— Meu pai já estava de saída — explicou Sasuke, mantendo o olhar nivelado ao do pai. — Já terminamos aqui.

— Pense no que eu disse — falou Fugaku, a mandíbula rígida. Sua expressão era o oposto do calor que ele havia demonstrado para comigo. A metamorfose aconteceu outra vez, fazendo o caminho reverso, quando o homem mais velho se voltou para mim novamente. — Talvez veja você amanhã à noite, Hinata. Sasuke vai estar em um baile de gala. Tenho certeza de que você iria gostar.

Não tive tempo para responder. Ele acenou de modo garboso antes de se recostar no banco e arrancar com o carro. Felizmente, Sasuke notou as intenções de seu pai e me puxou longe o suficiente para não haver risco de o Escalade passar em cima dos meus dedos.

— Ele parece tão interessante quanto é retratado na imprensa — falei diplomaticamente, não muito certa sobre o que mais dizer com Sasuke em silêncio ao meu lado.

Meu palpite inicial era de que ele estava com raiva.

Irritado porque o pai havia me convidado para um evento no qual Sasuke não havia planejado me incluir? Ou ele estava simplesmente sentindo-se frustrado por ter um pai autoritário? Tentei não levar para o lado pessoal o fato de ter ficado sabendo sobre o baile pelos lábios do pai dele.

Mas mais uma vez, tive a impressão de que Sasuke estava tentando me manter afastada de sua vida pública.

— Ele é interessante — murmurou Sasuke, me guiando para o utilitário. — Vou conceder essa honra a ele.

Um manobrista veio correndo para abrir a porta do carro para mim. Coloquei um pé no apoio e me impulsionei para sentar no banco do carona, meu coração cheio de emoções misturadas. Ainda estava feliz por Sasuke ter ido ao Backstage esta noite. E tão grata por ele ter me ajudado a escapar daquele encontro estranho com minhas colegas da Sphere. No entanto, agora me perguntava se ele estava tentando me esconder de propósito das pessoas que importavam em sua vida. Seu pai era seu rival, e ainda assim Fugaku Uchiha sabia mais sobre o paradeiro de Sasuke do que eu.

Alguns minutos depois, seguíamos para oeste pela Santa Monica Boulevard, o tráfego ficando mais tranquilo conforme deixávamos o centro da cidade para trás. Tirei minha máscara e a peruca loira, cansada de tentar esconder quem eu era atrás de uma fachada que não se encaixava. Minha franja se soltou do grampo que a segurava.

— Posso levá-la para sua casa? — perguntou Sasuke, abaixando a janela para deixar o ar da noite úmida entrar.

— Seria bom. — Eu mal podia esperar para tirar o traje de dança e deixar minha vida dupla para trás. De agora em diante, não usaria minha Kurenai Yuhi interior para me amparar. Minha confiança precisava vir de dentro.

— Desculpe por não ter apresentado você ao meu pai imediatamente. — Ele encontrou a autoestrada e acelerou. Não precisei me virar para ver do que ele estava fugindo. Obviamente, Fugaku havia lhe abastecido com alguns demônios poderosos.

— Está tudo bem.

— Não está. — Ele segurou minha mão. Apertou-a. — Mas eu tinha a sensação de que nossa conversa ia ser desagradável. Além disso, pensei que você ia preferir fazer uma fuga discreta. Sei que está preocupada com a possibilidade de as pessoas em seu escritório descobrirem sobre sua dança, e achei que quanto menos pessoas que você encontrar, melhor.

— Eu sei. — Assenti, reconhecendo a sabedoria daquela cautela. — Mas fui tão pega de surpresa que esqueci que ainda estava usando a máscara.

— Sério? — Sasuke olhou para mim, a sobrancelha direita arqueando, surpresa. O canto da boca se ergueu levemente.

Eu gostava de pensar que eu era capaz de me esgueirar através da armadura dele.

— Sério! — Dei um tapa na própria testa para dar enfatizar. — Uma lerdeza total da minha parte. Fiquei ali, me sentindo ofendida quando você disse que eu poderia ir para o carro, sem nem cogitar que você tinha um bom motivo para não me apresentar, mas aí já estava no meio da frase com seu pai, toda vestida de plumas.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo instante enquanto ultrapassávamos limusines e conversíveis, motos e vans de entrega.

— Nosso relacionamento é terrivelmente estranho para você? — soltei, agora tensa.

— Não. — Balançando a cabeça, ele pareceu abandonar quaisquer preocupações que tivesse. Soltou minha mão para acariciar meu braço. Mesmo através do tecido de seda do paletó, o toque dele me dava arrepios. — Só espero que isso não fique desconfortável para você. Meu pai tem bons contatos. Na verdade, ele só sabia onde eu estava hoje graças à sua vasta rede de amigos ansiosos para lhe fazer favores.

— Não entendi.

— Um dos seguranças no Backstage era segurança particular do meu pai. Aparentemente, o cara ligou para meu pai quando me viu entrar hoje à noite. — Sasuke pôs as duas mãos no volante quando o tráfego aumentou.

Perdi a sensação de seu toque. E agora não queria pensar em como o pai bem relacionado de Sasuke poderia deixar as coisas desagradáveis para mim. Eu estava muito incensada pela forma como ele tratara o filho.

— Por que ele simplesmente não telefonou, se queria falar com você?

— Por acaso ele teve um jantar nos arredores do clube, por isso não foi uma grande viagem para ele. Mas fez o esforço de aparecer no clube porque não tenho atendido os telefonemas dele — admitiu Sasuke. — Encontrei-me com ele na semana passada e senti como se tivesse chegado… a um impasse.

Franzi a testa.

— Você se importa se eu perguntar o que ele queria?

Sasuke demorou um tempo para responder, pegando a estrada interestadual 405.

— Ele quer que eu volte à Uchiha Films para supervisionar a produção de seu novo filme.

— Depois do enorme desentendimento público que vocês tiveram? — Eu tinha lido o suficiente sobre o racha para entender algumas das ramificações, pelo menos do ponto de vista empresarial. Incluí algumas de minhas preocupações em meu relatório para Ino. E agora precisava levá-las em consideração pelo bem-estar financeiro de Sasuke.

— Difícil de acreditar, não é? — Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça, uma mecha de cabelo escuro caindo numa sobrancelha e lhe conferindo um ar de malvadeza que faria qualquer mulher suspirar. — Mas é assim que ele trabalha.

— É o filme sobre prisioneiros de guerra que você queria fazer desde o início?

— Claro que não. É o filme _dele_ sobre prisioneiros de guerra, cujos direitos ele acabou de adquirir. E ele quer que eu o desenvolva com atores rentáveis e uma sensibilidade mais americana… — Sasuke balançou a cabeça. — Poderia ser um bom filme. Mas não é o meu filme. E estou pronto para começar a colocar minha marca no meu trabalho.

— Eu também — falei com uma veemência surpreendente. — Quer dizer, quero isso na minha vida profissional. Colocar minha marca no meu trabalho. — Fiquei envergonhada por ter me intrometido com meus próprios problemas enquanto ele estava falando sobre os dele pela primeira vez. — Desculpe por mudar de assunto desse jeito. Só me identifico totalmente com a necessidade de reivindicar algum reconhecimento.

— Obrigado. — Ele acelerou ao nos aproximamos de Mar Vista, e aquilo significava alguma coisa, porque ele não perdeu tempo ao deixar o centro da cidade. — Significa muito para mim que você entenda de onde venho. Houve pessoas na minha vida antes que realmente defendiam meu pai, sempre supondo que ele tinha a melhor das intenções e pensando que se eu cedesse poderia ter tido o mundo aos meus pés agora.

Fiquei em dúvida sobre como responder, porque desconfiava que o velho Fugaku Uchiha também tinha as melhores intenções para com o filho.

— Quando você diz "pessoas", se refere a antigas namoradas?

Ele riu, um som quente que roçou minha pele como uma carícia.

— Elas também. Mas houve caras que eu achava serem amigos que realmente ficaram do lado do meu pai. Muitas pessoas são atraídas pela imagem dele.

— Estou do seu lado — assegurei a ele. — E não só porque você está me pagando. — Parei de repente, ouvindo as palavras na minha cabeça. — Isso soou meio esquisito.

— Eu entendi o que você quis dizer. — A voz de Sasuke suavizou, os ombros relaxando um pouco pela primeira vez desde que avistara o Escalade branco em frente ao Backstage. — Não devia ter colocado você nessa posição tão esquisita… Insistir em trabalhar com você quando já tínhamos uma relação pessoal.

— Tem sido um bom empurrãozinho para mim, no entanto. — Eu não ia ter problemas em separar o trabalho da vida pessoal. Pelo menos tinha esperanças de que não. — Se você não tivesse insistido em trabalhar comigo, ainda estaria presa na rotina. — Ao nos aproximarmos do meu bairro, indiquei minha rua. — Moro na Ocean View.

— Eu sei. — Ele desacelerou quando se aproximou da minha casa lugar. — Fiz uma pesquisa no Google a seu respeito quando estava tentando solucionar o mistério de Kurenai/Hinata.

— Sério? — Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo perante ideia de ele me procurar. Pensando em mim.

— Sim. E procurei ainda mais, uma vez que você começou a lidar com minhas finanças.

— Bem, isso é simplesmente esperteza profissional — assegurei a ele, embora estivesse um pouco tensa agora. — E o que exatamente você descobriu?

Ele ligou o pisca-alerta esquerdo.

— Sei que você mora aqui. — Ele apontou minha casa corretamente. — E sei que seu pai cedeu a casa para você no seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário.

— Bem. Tecnicamente, ele me vendeu por um preço módico. — Sem nenhum interesse. Eu nunca poderia ter comprado a casa de outra forma.

— É um lugar ótimo. — Sasuke desligou o motor antes de vir para meu lado para abrir a porta.

Olhei para a rua a fim de me certificar de que ninguém estava por perto. O casaco de Sasuke cobria a maior parte de mim, mas preferiria não ser vista entrando em casa com o traje de dança e o paletó de um homem.

— Meu pai é negociante de antiguidades e minha mãe, decoradora de interiores. Ela o ajudou com esta casa quando ainda estavam juntos. — Durante todos os três anos.

Mas tentei dizer a mim que a casa tinha a minha cara, uma das poucas boas colaborações deles.

Joguei-me nos braços de Sasuke, que estavam à minha espera, meu corpo se aninhando no dele enquanto ele me abaixava ao chão lentamente. Vagarosamente. Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo e o desejo que havia se acumulado no clube queimava outra vez.

Eu sentia tudo formigar só de pensar em estar com ele novamente.

— Posso não ser capaz de apreciar plenamente a estética da sua casa esta noite.

— Não? — Mordisquei o lábio inferior dele, e tinha um gosto tão bom que precisei fechar os olhos para saboreá-lo.

As mãos dele se enfiaram sob o paletó para alisar meus quadris. Quente. Possessivo.

— Então só vou mostrar uma das melhores características da casa e guardar o restante para outra hora.

— Você é a melhor característica. — Ele sussurrou as palavras calorosamente ao longo do meu pescoço, e mesmo que não tivesse me beijado ainda, o prazer fumegava em minhas veias.

— Venha — insisti, pegando sua mão para levá-lo à parte de trás da casa, a fim de evitar a luz da varanda e do pequeno poste no canto mais distante do meu jardim. — Vamos para um lugar mais privado.

Eu ainda estava com um pouco de medo da possibilidade de ser o deleite secreto de Sasuke? A mulher que ele não iria dividir com seus amigos e família? Definitivamente. Mas isso não iria me impedir de levar aquela atração louca e cálida o mais longe possível.

Aquela mulher o deixara de pernas para o ar.

Sexy para diabo num minuto. Docemente vulnerável no outro. E por baixo de tudo, inteligente e engraçada. Hinata o atraía em todos os sentidos.

Sasuke a seguiu por um caminho pavimentado com lajes, até que avistou um brilho azul no quintal. Eles contornaram a casa, desviando de árvores de murtas de crepe, para encontrar um pátio com uma banheira de hidromassagem e uma piscina entre alas da construção em formato de L. Cercas de quase três metros bloqueavam os vizinhos, criando um oásis particular. A água da banheira de hidromassagem fluía sobre uma borda para a piscina, o som de água escorrendo calmante como qualquer fonte. As flores de lótus flutuavam na superfície da piscina, o brilho bruxuleante fazendo parecer que funcionavam com velas à pilha. Provavelmente tinham um temporizador ou sensor de presença.

— Muito bom. — Ele passou a mão por um poste de madeira lisa que servia de apoio à varanda no segundo andar, a qual abrangia toda a extensão da casa.

Palmeiras-anãs em vasos pontilhavam as pedras lisas ao redor da piscina, e uma tenda branca transparente escondia o que Sasuke imaginava ser um chuveiro ao ar livre.

— Não é exatamente luxuosa como a da família Uchiha, mas é um lar. — Ela fez uma pausa perto de uma espreguiçadeira de bambu comprida, entrelaçando o braço ao dele, o perfume fresco de Hinata provocando o nariz de Sasuke.

— O luxo não precisa ser exagerado. Isso é lindo. — O pai de Sasuke havia vivenciado tanta pobreza quando criança, que aparentemente nunca teria bens o suficiente para compensar isso. A casa de Hinata, menor do que qualquer uma das residências de seus pais, provavelmente tinha sido construída na década de 1950 e era dotada do tipo de charme que a maioria das casas maiores nunca poderia alcançar.

Daí, novamente, talvez o apelo da casa tivesse mais a ver com Hinata em si. Sasuke gostava de tudo que a envolvia. Demais.

— Quer entrar? — perguntou ela baixinho, um dedo adentrando a manga da camisa dele para roçar o pulso.

— Pergunta capciosa. — Ele a girou para encará-lo, necessitando se esquecer de todo o restante. Esquecer-se de tudo, exceto dela.

— Na casa? — Ela sorriu, flertando com ele enquanto seu dedo encontrava o botão do punho na manga e o deslizava pela casinha.

O polegar de Hinata permanecia no pulso de Sasuke, um simples toque erótico só porque era Hinata. Ela não precisava de roupas e plumagens para enlouquecê-lo. Ela poderia deixá-lo de joelhos com apenas um olhar.

— Depende. — Ele refletia sobre as opções. Pronto para estar com ela em qualquer lugar. Querendo que fosse a decisão certa para ela.

Hinata enfiou a mão na outra manga e a desabotoou também.

— Estou esperando… — sussurrou Hinata contra o pescoço dele, os lábios roçando com leve suavidade na garganta.

Droga. Ela era simplesmente… Droga.

Sasuke não conseguia elaborar nenhum pensamento, quanto menos palavras, então tirou o casaco dos ombros dela, atirando a seda para o lado. O traje de dança minúsculo brilhava à luz da lua, as lantejoulas criando pontinhos de fogo sobre a pele dela.

— Você vai ficar com muito frio? — perguntou ele, dando um passo para trás a fim de abrir um botão da própria camisa, e em seguida tirando a peça por cima cabeça.

Os olhos prateados rastreavam os movimentos dele, o olhar mergulhando lá embaixo antes de se erguer de volta ao rosto dele.

Hinata mordeu o lábio enquanto balançava a cabeça respondendo que não.

— Perfeito. — Ele assentiu com satisfação e estendeu a mão para ela, abaixando as alças do corpete bordado.

A pele de Hinata era perfumada e macia, e ela entrelaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke enquanto o restante do traje escorregava. O tecido ficou ao redor do peito, descansando na curva dos seios empinados, tesos.

A pele dela reluzia, pálida, uma mecha de cabelo escuro retorcida ao longo da clavícula, repousando no ligeiro decote. Sasuke pôs uma das mãos nas costas dela e puxou os fios escuros com a outra, acariciando aquela maciez sedosa entre o polegar e o indicador. Hinata suspirou de prazer, a cabeça inclinada para trás. Sasuke sentia-se o desgraçado mais afortunado por poder vê-la daquela forma, desinibida e sensual, relaxada e com os dedos enganchando no cós da calça dele.

Sasuke a beijou delicadamente. Os lábios tinham gosto de gloss de canela, e ele se demorou lambendo-os, sugando o lábio inferior carnudo para saborear cada pedacinho. Hinata cravou os dedos no couro cabeludo dele, se emaranhando no cabelo antes de baixar as mãos até o pescoço, até os ombros nus.

Os quadris de Hinata encontraram os de Sasuke, e ela arqueou ao encontro dele, rebolando sedutoramente até ele puxá-la para si. Os seios dela se achataram ao encontro do peito dele, o peso suave dos montes volumosos se acomodando a ele enquanto Sasuke baixava a roupa dela até os quadris. Hinata estava nua sob as lantejoulas, e os mamilos estavam rijos colados ao corpo dele.

O ar noturno estava quente ali, a brisa diminuta por causa da cerca alta. Ainda assim, Sasuke os incitou para mais perto da banheira de hidromassagem, desejando certificar-se de que Hinata não ficaria com frio. Além disso, eles estavam em brasa, a pele dele tão quente que Sasuke provavelmente faria o restante da roupa dela derreter em um minuto.

Ela abriu a fivela do cinto enquanto ele a guiava de costas até a água fumegante. Tiraram os sapatos perto de uma mesa no pátio, e Sasuke jogou o cinto perto da porta de tela da casa. Enquanto ele desabotoava as calças e tirava um preservativo da carteira, Hinata pegava um controle remoto em um banco de pedra e apertava os botões para diminuir as luzes exteriores. A luz do spa foi acesa, e a da piscina mudou para um tom intenso de vermelho sob a superfície, as flores de lótus flutuantes ainda piscando acima. Mas os olhos de Sasuke já estavam adaptados à penumbra, e ele conseguia enxergá-la muito bem.

Mais do que bem.

Hinata não esperou por ele para levá-la para a água. Assim que largou o controle remoto, ela beijou o peito de Sasuke. Aí foi abaixando-se. Sasuke tentou levá-la para a banheira, mas ela balançou a cabeça e seguiu para mais abaixo das costelas dele, ficando de joelhos.

Sasuke queria esperar. Aquecê-la primeiro e lhe dar prazer exaustivamente, mas Hinata enganchou os dedos na cueca boxer e a tirou, e aí ele se perdeu. Hinata pôs a boca em torno dele, e Sasuke não pôde fazer nada senão aproveitar a sensação da língua macia, sedosa, deslizando em torno na ponta, pelo comprimento.

Ele sentiu um rastro de fogo pela espinha em reação, as mãos se emaranhando no cabelo dela. Para detê-la ou mantê-la ali, ele não tinha certeza. Ele inspirou de maneira arfante e olhou para a imagem que Hinata criava, seu corpo encolhido ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos deslizavam nos quadris e flancos dele.

Deus do céu.

A visão dos cílios longos cerrados tocando o rosto dela, o rosto como uma imagem do perfeito contentamento ou talvez até mesmo do prazer, o deixou no limite. Ele soltou o cabelo dela e lhe agarrou os ombros, incentivando-a a se levantar em meio a protestos suaves.

Só de olhar para os lábios reluzentes de Hinata, Sasuke ficava tão excitado que precisava se obrigar a pensar em algo, em qualquer outra coisa.

Com mãos trêmulas, tentou se concentrar em remover o restante do traje dela. Meio sem jeito, deslizou a mão por baixo da seda e das lantejoulas para libertar os quadris. Colocando um dedo na tira da calcinha fio-dental de cor clara, a removeu também, em um movimento lento.

Só quando Hinata estava ali, espetacularmente nua, Sasuke a levou para a banheira de hidromassagem. Uma plataforma ampla formava o primeiro degrau raso, e ele a puxou para lá. O nível da água era perfeito para o que Sasuke tinha em mente, mas primeiro ele queria deixar Hinata completamente úmida e muito, muito excitada.

— Venha — insistiu ele, guiando-a para baixo em águas mais profundas.

Ela estendeu a mão para a borda da banheira e apertou um botão embutido. Bolhas começaram a retumbar na superfície e, em seguida, se romperam, espirrando água morna e ao mesmo tempo escondendo os corpos de ambos com espuma branca.

O sorriso repentino de Hinata fez Sasuke querer beijá-la. Prová-la. Retribuir o favor sensual que ela lhe oferecera. Talvez, assim que a provasse, já estaria recuperado do que Hinata fizera para ele. Ele ainda estava no ponto de chegar ao ápice e ainda nem a havia penetrado.

— Gosta disso? — perguntou, trilhando os lábios sinuosos dela com o dedo.

— Adoro isso — respondeu ela, a voz firme. Sincera.

Ele a beijou com força, desejando selar o momento na memória para sempre. Marcá-la para ele.

Ele lambeu e provou, explorando todos os cantos e nuances da boca de Hinata até ela se enroscar nele sob a água, as pernas dela travando os quadris dele. Sasuke a carregou naquela posição, as mãos firmando os quadris, de volta à plataforma da piscina no raso.

Hinata não protestou quando ele abandonou sua boca para beijar até o vão suave na base do pescoço. Para desenhar um círculo com a língua em torno de cada seio e tomar os mamilos rijos na boca. Ela empinou em direção a ele, mas Sasuke prendeu os quadris dela com as mãos, mantendo-a em águas rasas.

Aí mordiscou e provou o corpo escorregadio de Hinata, descendo, fazendo breves pausas para atiçar a pequena poça de água no umbigo. Parando ainda por mais tempo para lamber a coxa e depois pousar entre as pernas dela, exatamente onde ele queria estar. Sasuke mudou de posição para se ajoelhar no degrau abaixo da plataforma, a altura perfeita para colocar as coxas de Hinata em seus ombros.

O cheiro dela o deixava louco, e ele a sorveu, lambendo até a fenda do sexo de Hinata. Ela se abriu para ele, úmida e pronta, mas ele se demorou, pincelando as dobras volumosas do núcleo feminino até ela se contorcer e gemer. Na primeira vez que Hinata chegou à beira do ápice, Sasuke recuou e aumentou a tensão mais uma vez, desejando levá-la mais alto do que ela jamais estivera.

Na segunda vez, ele não conseguiu se conter, e quando Hinata curvou as costas na borda, ele continuou com mais intensidade, lhe dando tudo de que ela necessitava enquanto cavalgava em espasmos exuberantes.

Sasuke nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito do que Hinata até então. Sua cabeça estava girando, as emoções cruas para diabo quando ele vestiu o preservativo e a penetrou com uma investida suave. Ele a ergueu, para que ela pudesse montar nele, o corpo tão flexível que ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa com ela.

Sasuke queria fazer tudo.

Mas, por enquanto, ele apenas lhe ancorava a cintura com o braço e a penetrava mais fundo. Hinata cravou as unhas nos ombros dele, os gemidos como uma música doce e erótica aos ouvidos dele, até que ela chegou ao clímax de novo, e ele também.

A libertação de Sasuke pareceu eterna, uma onda tépida após outra pulsando através dele e para dentro dela. Hinata gritou o nome dele, desabando contra o peito forte, e o corpo dele ainda fervia com as consequências daquele orgasmo. Sasuke a abraçou, dando beijos em seu cabelo úmido enquanto recuperavam o fôlego.

Quando foi capaz de se mexer, Sasuke levou ambos para águas mais profundas. Ele ajudou Hinata a sentar-se de lado em seu colo enquanto ele apoiava as costas contra a borda da banheira. O motor do spa desligou, deixando a água tranquila e fumegante ao redor.

Ela aninhou a bochecha no ombro dele, os olhos se fechando. Sasuke olhou para as estrelas, sentindo-se sortudo para diabo por abraçá-la. Pena que as emoções irregulares dentro dele diziam que não podia se dar ao luxo de arriscar muito mais tempo nos braços de Hinata.

Algo havia mudado entre eles esta noite. Um novo entendimento. Um olhar mais profundo para dentro um do outro. Pelo menos ele achava que a compreendia melhor, e tinha certeza absoluta de que ela havia começado a decifrá-lo. E isso o fez parar e pensar.

Hinata era uma das mulheres mais quentes e mais genuínas que já conhecera. Ela não merecia o drama da família Uchiha, o escândalo iminente que era sua vida cotidiana. E seu pai já sabia quem ela era. Provavelmente já suspeitava de alguma coisa sobre o relacionamento deles.

Será que seu pai levaria o nome dela à imprensa? Revelaria os segredos dela ao seu local de trabalho conservador?

— Meus olhos estão fechados — disse Hinata a ele de repente, sem olhar para cima. — Mas posso ouvir as engrenagens girando na sua cabeça.

A risada grave dele foi tão dolorosa quanto divertida. Como diabos ela sabia disso?

— Ainda estou me recuperando. — Sasuke se inclinou para apoiar o rosto no topo da cabeça de Hinata.

— Mentiroso — acusou ela com delicadeza. — Sinto a tensão em você. — A mão dela deslizou para o quadril dele. — E não do tipo bom.

Por mais extenuado que estivesse, o corpo respondeu à insinuação dela. Sasuke trocaria tudo para esquecer as pressões de seu mundo profissional e se perder nela novamente.

— Não gostei do fato de meu pai ter nos visto juntos. Vai chamar a atenção do público para você.

— Você não pode continuar me escondendo. — Hinata levantou o queixo e ergueu a mão para a bochecha dele.

— Eu não estou escondendo você. — Embora, mesmo ao dizer tais palavras, compreendesse por que ela achava aquilo. — Eu estou apenas… tentando proteger você.

— Tudo bem — concordou ela, mas pela velocidade com que concordou, Sasuke teve a impressão de que ela não acreditava nele. — E se eu disser que não preciso de proteção?

Ele se lembrou da fuga apressada de Hinata da sala de reuniões quando a conheceu.

— Minha vida é uma casa de vidro. — Sempre há alguém espiando. Julgando.

— Se eu não conseguir cuidar de mim, então não pertenço à sua vida, para começo de conversa. — Ela traçou um círculo molhado com o polegar no rosto dele. — Certo?

— Não deveria ser assim…

— Mas é. Você é uma figura pública. Nunca vai ter uma vida pessoal totalmente privada.

Admitir isso o irritava, então ele não disse nada.

— Você sabe que estou certa. — Ela pôs a mão de volta na água e se afastou para olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. — Então me dê um momento tipo "ou vai ou racha" para provar meu valor.

— O quê? — Ele tinha perdido parte da conversa? Sasuke balançou a cabeça, sem saber do que Hinata estava falando. — Você não precisa prov…

— Leve-me para o baile de gala amanhã à noite.


	12. Chapter 12

Assim… eu tinha sido dispensada.

Sasuke me deixou para trás sob a poluição da noite pesada, seu paletó de seda italiana como um pedido de desculpas por ele ter tirado o abrigo de seu braço de cima de mim, mesmo com o cheiro do tecido estando delicioso… tal como Sasuke. Ele disse que eu não precisava esperar, e a julgar pela forma como parou ao lado do Escalade, sem me apresentar, estava me excluindo das partes mais importantes de sua vida.

Duas semanas atrás, eu provavelmente teria saltitado feliz para o utilitário de Sasuke a fim de esperar por ele, grata por qualquer fração de seu mundo que ele quisesse compartilhar. Agora? Eu tinha um novo senso sobre meu próprio valor e não queria ficar à sombra de um sujeito de quem eu realmente gostava. Especialmente não quando a conversa entre eles começou a esquentar. Sasuke gesticulava e sacudia a cabeça. As vozes se elevaram, mas não o suficiente para que eu distinguir o que estavam dizendo.

Através do para-brisa do Escalade, encontrei o olhar do Uchiha mais velho, o rosto iluminado pelo azul-celeste das luzes do painel. Fiquei um pouco surpresa ao constatar que o conhecido produtor não tinha um motorista para transportá-lo pelo tráfego da cidade, mas daí Fugaku Uchiha tinha a reputação de ser um homem trabalhador, um multimilionário que subiu na vida por conta própria. A imprensa adorava suas histórias no estilo do luxo ao lixo, do menino abandonado pela mãe viciada em drogas que alcançara fama e riqueza. Era puro Hollywood.

Ele deve ter me apontado para Sasuke, porque só aí este se virou e notou que eu ainda estava de pé ali no escuro. Era eu, ou ele parecia impaciente? Afastei este pensamento e me recusei a ficar constrangida. Eu era uma parte da vida de Sasuke ou não?

Mesmo que a resposta fosse não, queria saber a verdade. Eu não poderia me intitular uma mulher forte e independente, a menos que tivesse a coragem de saber em que ponto eu estava com o homem com quem estava passando algumas noites muito memoráveis. Eu consideraria isso parte da minha transformação pessoal. Mesmo que ele partisse meu coração.

Respirando fundo, me aproximei a passos largos.

— Oi. — Falei a palavra perfeitamente. Claramente. E com convicção. Mas eu meio que esperava não ter de dizer muito mais. Enfiei minha mão pela janela do Escalade, embora estivesse num ângulo estranho. — Sou C-Hinata.

Estremeci na tentativa de esconder minha gagueira. As pessoas gaguejavam um pouco naturalmente quando estavam tensas. No entanto, o alívio desintegrou quando percebi que havia informado meu nome real a alguém que tinha me visto sair do Backstage em um traje de dança. E usando máscara.

Ai. Droga. O que eu tinha na cabeça ao dar àquele homem, um homem com quem Sasuke se desentendia constantemente, o poder de destruir minha vida? Pior, lhe forneci munição para ferir Sasuke através de sua relação comigo.

Sasuke passou um braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto eu me aprumava para apertar a mão de seu pai.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Hinata. Sou Fugaku. — disse ele com a menor ênfase na segunda sílaba, uma pitada de espanhol em seu discurso. Eu tinha certeza de que um de seus pais era espanhol, mas não conseguia lembrar qual. O aperto de mão foi forte e seguro quando ele pegou minha mão, e se achava estranho o fato de eu estar usando máscara, não mencionou nada.

Ele sorriu para mim, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente. Eu o teria considerado bem encantador se não fosse a postura frágil de Sasuke ao meu lado. Dava para sentir a fúria silenciosa na tensão dos músculos do filho.

— Meu pai já estava de saída — explicou Sasuke, mantendo o olhar nivelado ao do pai. — Já terminamos aqui.

— Pense no que eu disse — falou Fugaku, a mandíbula rígida. Sua expressão era o oposto do calor que ele havia demonstrado para comigo. A metamorfose aconteceu outra vez, fazendo o caminho reverso, quando o homem mais velho se voltou para mim novamente. — Talvez veja você amanhã à noite, Hinata. Sasuke vai estar em um baile de gala. Tenho certeza de que você iria gostar.

Não tive tempo para responder. Ele acenou de modo garboso antes de se recostar no banco e arrancar com o carro. Felizmente, Sasuke notou as intenções de seu pai e me puxou longe o suficiente para não haver risco de o Escalade passar em cima dos meus dedos.

— Ele parece tão interessante quanto é retratado na imprensa — falei diplomaticamente, não muito certa sobre o que mais dizer com Sasuke em silêncio ao meu lado.

Meu palpite inicial era de que ele estava com raiva.

Irritado porque o pai havia me convidado para um evento no qual Sasuke não havia planejado me incluir? Ou ele estava simplesmente sentindo-se frustrado por ter um pai autoritário? Tentei não levar para o lado pessoal o fato de ter ficado sabendo sobre o baile pelos lábios do pai dele.

Mas mais uma vez, tive a impressão de que Sasuke estava tentando me manter afastada de sua vida pública.

— Ele é interessante — murmurou Sasuke, me guiando para o utilitário. — Vou conceder essa honra a ele.

Um manobrista veio correndo para abrir a porta do carro para mim. Coloquei um pé no apoio e me impulsionei para sentar no banco do carona, meu coração cheio de emoções misturadas. Ainda estava feliz por Sasuke ter ido ao Backstage esta noite. E tão grata por ele ter me ajudado a escapar daquele encontro estranho com minhas colegas da Sphere. No entanto, agora me perguntava se ele estava tentando me esconder de propósito das pessoas que importavam em sua vida. Seu pai era seu rival, e ainda assim Fugaku Uchiha sabia mais sobre o paradeiro de Sasuke do que eu.

Alguns minutos depois, seguíamos para oeste pela Santa Monica Boulevard, o tráfego ficando mais tranquilo conforme deixávamos o centro da cidade para trás. Tirei minha máscara e a peruca loira, cansada de tentar esconder quem eu era atrás de uma fachada que não se encaixava. Minha franja se soltou do grampo que a segurava.

— Posso levá-la para sua casa? — perguntou Sasuke, abaixando a janela para deixar o ar da noite úmida entrar.

— Seria bom. — Eu mal podia esperar para tirar o traje de dança e deixar minha vida dupla para trás. De agora em diante, não usaria minha Kurenai Yuhi interior para me amparar. Minha confiança precisava vir de dentro.

— Desculpe por não ter apresentado você ao meu pai imediatamente. — Ele encontrou a autoestrada e acelerou. Não precisei me virar para ver do que ele estava fugindo. Obviamente, Fugaku havia lhe abastecido com alguns demônios poderosos.

— Está tudo bem.

— Não está. — Ele segurou minha mão. Apertou-a. — Mas eu tinha a sensação de que nossa conversa ia ser desagradável. Além disso, pensei que você ia preferir fazer uma fuga discreta. Sei que está preocupada com a possibilidade de as pessoas em seu escritório descobrirem sobre sua dança, e achei que quanto menos pessoas que você encontrar, melhor.

— Eu sei. — Assenti, reconhecendo a sabedoria daquela cautela. — Mas fui tão pega de surpresa que esqueci que ainda estava usando a máscara.

— Sério? — Sasuke olhou para mim, a sobrancelha direita arqueando, surpresa. O canto da boca se ergueu levemente.

Eu gostava de pensar que eu era capaz de me esgueirar através da armadura dele.

— Sério! — Dei um tapa na própria testa para dar enfatizar. — Uma lerdeza total da minha parte. Fiquei ali, me sentindo ofendida quando você disse que eu poderia ir para o carro, sem nem cogitar que você tinha um bom motivo para não me apresentar, mas aí já estava no meio da frase com seu pai, toda vestida de plumas.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo instante enquanto ultrapassávamos limusines e conversíveis, motos e vans de entrega.

— Nosso relacionamento é terrivelmente estranho para você? — soltei, agora tensa.

— Não. — Balançando a cabeça, ele pareceu abandonar quaisquer preocupações que tivesse. Soltou minha mão para acariciar meu braço. Mesmo através do tecido de seda do paletó, o toque dele me dava arrepios. — Só espero que isso não fique desconfortável para você. Meu pai tem bons contatos. Na verdade, ele só sabia onde eu estava hoje graças à sua vasta rede de amigos ansiosos para lhe fazer favores.

— Não entendi.

— Um dos seguranças no Backstage era segurança particular do meu pai. Aparentemente, o cara ligou para meu pai quando me viu entrar hoje à noite. — Sasuke pôs as duas mãos no volante quando o tráfego aumentou.

Perdi a sensação de seu toque. E agora não queria pensar em como o pai bem relacionado de Sasuke poderia deixar as coisas desagradáveis para mim. Eu estava muito incensada pela forma como ele tratara o filho.

— Por que ele simplesmente não telefonou, se queria falar com você?

— Por acaso ele teve um jantar nos arredores do clube, por isso não foi uma grande viagem para ele. Mas fez o esforço de aparecer no clube porque não tenho atendido os telefonemas dele — admitiu Sasuke. — Encontrei-me com ele na semana passada e senti como se tivesse chegado… a um impasse.

Franzi a testa.

— Você se importa se eu perguntar o que ele queria?

Sasuke demorou um tempo para responder, pegando a estrada interestadual 405.

— Ele quer que eu volte à Uchiha Films para supervisionar a produção de seu novo filme.

— Depois do enorme desentendimento público que vocês tiveram? — Eu tinha lido o suficiente sobre o racha para entender algumas das ramificações, pelo menos do ponto de vista empresarial. Incluí algumas de minhas preocupações em meu relatório para Ino. E agora precisava levá-las em consideração pelo bem-estar financeiro de Sasuke.

— Difícil de acreditar, não é? — Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça, uma mecha de cabelo escuro caindo numa sobrancelha e lhe conferindo um ar de malvadeza que faria qualquer mulher suspirar. — Mas é assim que ele trabalha.

— É o filme sobre prisioneiros de guerra que você queria fazer desde o início?

— Claro que não. É o filme _dele_ sobre prisioneiros de guerra, cujos direitos ele acabou de adquirir. E ele quer que eu o desenvolva com atores rentáveis e uma sensibilidade mais americana… — Sasuke balançou a cabeça. — Poderia ser um bom filme. Mas não é o meu filme. E estou pronto para começar a colocar minha marca no meu trabalho.

— Eu também — falei com uma veemência surpreendente. — Quer dizer, quero isso na minha vida profissional. Colocar minha marca no meu trabalho. — Fiquei envergonhada por ter me intrometido com meus próprios problemas enquanto ele estava falando sobre os dele pela primeira vez. — Desculpe por mudar de assunto desse jeito. Só me identifico totalmente com a necessidade de reivindicar algum reconhecimento.

— Obrigado. — Ele acelerou ao nos aproximamos de Mar Vista, e aquilo significava alguma coisa, porque ele não perdeu tempo ao deixar o centro da cidade. — Significa muito para mim que você entenda de onde venho. Houve pessoas na minha vida antes que realmente defendiam meu pai, sempre supondo que ele tinha a melhor das intenções e pensando que se eu cedesse poderia ter tido o mundo aos meus pés agora.

Fiquei em dúvida sobre como responder, porque desconfiava que o velho Fugaku Uchiha também tinha as melhores intenções para com o filho.

— Quando você diz "pessoas", se refere a antigas namoradas?

Ele riu, um som quente que roçou minha pele como uma carícia.

— Elas também. Mas houve caras que eu achava serem amigos que realmente ficaram do lado do meu pai. Muitas pessoas são atraídas pela imagem dele.

— Estou do seu lado — assegurei a ele. — E não só porque você está me pagando. — Parei de repente, ouvindo as palavras na minha cabeça. — Isso soou meio esquisito.

— Eu entendi o que você quis dizer. — A voz de Sasuke suavizou, os ombros relaxando um pouco pela primeira vez desde que avistara o Escalade branco em frente ao Backstage. — Não devia ter colocado você nessa posição tão esquisita… Insistir em trabalhar com você quando já tínhamos uma relação pessoal.

— Tem sido um bom empurrãozinho para mim, no entanto. — Eu não ia ter problemas em separar o trabalho da vida pessoal. Pelo menos tinha esperanças de que não. — Se você não tivesse insistido em trabalhar comigo, ainda estaria presa na rotina. — Ao nos aproximarmos do meu bairro, indiquei minha rua. — Moro na Ocean View.

— Eu sei. — Ele desacelerou quando se aproximou da minha casa lugar. — Fiz uma pesquisa no Google a seu respeito quando estava tentando solucionar o mistério de Kurenai/Hinata.

— Sério? — Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo perante ideia de ele me procurar. Pensando em mim.

— Sim. E procurei ainda mais, uma vez que você começou a lidar com minhas finanças.

— Bem, isso é simplesmente esperteza profissional — assegurei a ele, embora estivesse um pouco tensa agora. — E o que exatamente você descobriu?

Ele ligou o pisca-alerta esquerdo.

— Sei que você mora aqui. — Ele apontou minha casa corretamente. — E sei que seu pai cedeu a casa para você no seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário.

— Bem. Tecnicamente, ele me vendeu por um preço módico. — Sem nenhum interesse. Eu nunca poderia ter comprado a casa de outra forma.

— É um lugar ótimo. — Sasuke desligou o motor antes de vir para meu lado para abrir a porta.

Olhei para a rua a fim de me certificar de que ninguém estava por perto. O casaco de Sasuke cobria a maior parte de mim, mas preferiria não ser vista entrando em casa com o traje de dança e o paletó de um homem.

— Meu pai é negociante de antiguidades e minha mãe, decoradora de interiores. Ela o ajudou com esta casa quando ainda estavam juntos. — Durante todos os três anos.

Mas tentei dizer a mim que a casa tinha a minha cara, uma das poucas boas colaborações deles.

Joguei-me nos braços de Sasuke, que estavam à minha espera, meu corpo se aninhando no dele enquanto ele me abaixava ao chão lentamente. Vagarosamente. Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo e o desejo que havia se acumulado no clube queimava outra vez.

Eu sentia tudo formigar só de pensar em estar com ele novamente.

— Posso não ser capaz de apreciar plenamente a estética da sua casa esta noite.

— Não? — Mordisquei o lábio inferior dele, e tinha um gosto tão bom que precisei fechar os olhos para saboreá-lo.

As mãos dele se enfiaram sob o paletó para alisar meus quadris. Quente. Possessivo.

— Então só vou mostrar uma das melhores características da casa e guardar o restante para outra hora.

— Você é a melhor característica. — Ele sussurrou as palavras calorosamente ao longo do meu pescoço, e mesmo que não tivesse me beijado ainda, o prazer fumegava em minhas veias.

— Venha — insisti, pegando sua mão para levá-lo à parte de trás da casa, a fim de evitar a luz da varanda e do pequeno poste no canto mais distante do meu jardim. — Vamos para um lugar mais privado.

Eu ainda estava com um pouco de medo da possibilidade de ser o deleite secreto de Sasuke? A mulher que ele não iria dividir com seus amigos e família? Definitivamente. Mas isso não iria me impedir de levar aquela atração louca e cálida o mais longe possível.

Aquela mulher o deixara de pernas para o ar.

Sexy para diabo num minuto. Docemente vulnerável no outro. E por baixo de tudo, inteligente e engraçada. Hinata o atraía em todos os sentidos.

Sasuke a seguiu por um caminho pavimentado com lajes, até que avistou um brilho azul no quintal. Eles contornaram a casa, desviando de árvores de murtas de crepe, para encontrar um pátio com uma banheira de hidromassagem e uma piscina entre alas da construção em formato de L. Cercas de quase três metros bloqueavam os vizinhos, criando um oásis particular. A água da banheira de hidromassagem fluía sobre uma borda para a piscina, o som de água escorrendo calmante como qualquer fonte. As flores de lótus flutuavam na superfície da piscina, o brilho bruxuleante fazendo parecer que funcionavam com velas à pilha. Provavelmente tinham um temporizador ou sensor de presença.

— Muito bom. — Ele passou a mão por um poste de madeira lisa que servia de apoio à varanda no segundo andar, a qual abrangia toda a extensão da casa.

Palmeiras-anãs em vasos pontilhavam as pedras lisas ao redor da piscina, e uma tenda branca transparente escondia o que Sasuke imaginava ser um chuveiro ao ar livre.

— Não é exatamente luxuosa como a da família Uchiha, mas é um lar. — Ela fez uma pausa perto de uma espreguiçadeira de bambu comprida, entrelaçando o braço ao dele, o perfume fresco de Hinata provocando o nariz de Sasuke.

— O luxo não precisa ser exagerado. Isso é lindo. — O pai de Sasuke havia vivenciado tanta pobreza quando criança, que aparentemente nunca teria bens o suficiente para compensar isso. A casa de Hinata, menor do que qualquer uma das residências de seus pais, provavelmente tinha sido construída na década de 1950 e era dotada do tipo de charme que a maioria das casas maiores nunca poderia alcançar.

Daí, novamente, talvez o apelo da casa tivesse mais a ver com Hinata em si. Sasuke gostava de tudo que a envolvia. Demais.

— Quer entrar? — perguntou ela baixinho, um dedo adentrando a manga da camisa dele para roçar o pulso.

— Pergunta capciosa. — Ele a girou para encará-lo, necessitando se esquecer de todo o restante. Esquecer-se de tudo, exceto dela.

— Na casa? — Ela sorriu, flertando com ele enquanto seu dedo encontrava o botão do punho na manga e o deslizava pela casinha.

O polegar de Hinata permanecia no pulso de Sasuke, um simples toque erótico só porque era Hinata. Ela não precisava de roupas e plumagens para enlouquecê-lo. Ela poderia deixá-lo de joelhos com apenas um olhar.

— Depende. — Ele refletia sobre as opções. Pronto para estar com ela em qualquer lugar. Querendo que fosse a decisão certa para ela.

Hinata enfiou a mão na outra manga e a desabotoou também.

— Estou esperando… — sussurrou Hinata contra o pescoço dele, os lábios roçando com leve suavidade na garganta.

Droga. Ela era simplesmente… Droga.

Sasuke não conseguia elaborar nenhum pensamento, quanto menos palavras, então tirou o casaco dos ombros dela, atirando a seda para o lado. O traje de dança minúsculo brilhava à luz da lua, as lantejoulas criando pontinhos de fogo sobre a pele dela.

— Você vai ficar com muito frio? — perguntou ele, dando um passo para trás a fim de abrir um botão da própria camisa, e em seguida tirando a peça por cima cabeça.

Os olhos prateados rastreavam os movimentos dele, o olhar mergulhando lá embaixo antes de se erguer de volta ao rosto dele.

Hinata mordeu o lábio enquanto balançava a cabeça respondendo que não.

— Perfeito. — Ele assentiu com satisfação e estendeu a mão para ela, abaixando as alças do corpete bordado.

A pele de Hinata era perfumada e macia, e ela entrelaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke enquanto o restante do traje escorregava. O tecido ficou ao redor do peito, descansando na curva dos seios empinados, tesos.

A pele dela reluzia, pálida, uma mecha de cabelo escuro retorcida ao longo da clavícula, repousando no ligeiro decote. Sasuke pôs uma das mãos nas costas dela e puxou os fios escuros com a outra, acariciando aquela maciez sedosa entre o polegar e o indicador. Hinata suspirou de prazer, a cabeça inclinada para trás. Sasuke sentia-se o desgraçado mais afortunado por poder vê-la daquela forma, desinibida e sensual, relaxada e com os dedos enganchando no cós da calça dele.

Sasuke a beijou delicadamente. Os lábios tinham gosto de gloss de canela, e ele se demorou lambendo-os, sugando o lábio inferior carnudo para saborear cada pedacinho. Hinata cravou os dedos no couro cabeludo dele, se emaranhando no cabelo antes de baixar as mãos até o pescoço, até os ombros nus.

Os quadris de Hinata encontraram os de Sasuke, e ela arqueou ao encontro dele, rebolando sedutoramente até ele puxá-la para si. Os seios dela se achataram ao encontro do peito dele, o peso suave dos montes volumosos se acomodando a ele enquanto Sasuke baixava a roupa dela até os quadris. Hinata estava nua sob as lantejoulas, e os mamilos estavam rijos colados ao corpo dele.

O ar noturno estava quente ali, a brisa diminuta por causa da cerca alta. Ainda assim, Sasuke os incitou para mais perto da banheira de hidromassagem, desejando certificar-se de que Hinata não ficaria com frio. Além disso, eles estavam em brasa, a pele dele tão quente que Sasuke provavelmente faria o restante da roupa dela derreter em um minuto.

Ela abriu a fivela do cinto enquanto ele a guiava de costas até a água fumegante. Tiraram os sapatos perto de uma mesa no pátio, e Sasuke jogou o cinto perto da porta de tela da casa. Enquanto ele desabotoava as calças e tirava um preservativo da carteira, Hinata pegava um controle remoto em um banco de pedra e apertava os botões para diminuir as luzes exteriores. A luz do spa foi acesa, e a da piscina mudou para um tom intenso de vermelho sob a superfície, as flores de lótus flutuantes ainda piscando acima. Mas os olhos de Sasuke já estavam adaptados à penumbra, e ele conseguia enxergá-la muito bem.

Mais do que bem.

Hinata não esperou por ele para levá-la para a água. Assim que largou o controle remoto, ela beijou o peito de Sasuke. Aí foi abaixando-se. Sasuke tentou levá-la para a banheira, mas ela balançou a cabeça e seguiu para mais abaixo das costelas dele, ficando de joelhos.

Sasuke queria esperar. Aquecê-la primeiro e lhe dar prazer exaustivamente, mas Hinata enganchou os dedos na cueca boxer e a tirou, e aí ele se perdeu. Hinata pôs a boca em torno dele, e Sasuke não pôde fazer nada senão aproveitar a sensação da língua macia, sedosa, deslizando em torno na ponta, pelo comprimento.

Ele sentiu um rastro de fogo pela espinha em reação, as mãos se emaranhando no cabelo dela. Para detê-la ou mantê-la ali, ele não tinha certeza. Ele inspirou de maneira arfante e olhou para a imagem que Hinata criava, seu corpo encolhido ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos deslizavam nos quadris e flancos dele.

Deus do céu.

A visão dos cílios longos cerrados tocando o rosto dela, o rosto como uma imagem do perfeito contentamento ou talvez até mesmo do prazer, o deixou no limite. Ele soltou o cabelo dela e lhe agarrou os ombros, incentivando-a a se levantar em meio a protestos suaves.

Só de olhar para os lábios reluzentes de Hinata, Sasuke ficava tão excitado que precisava se obrigar a pensar em algo, em qualquer outra coisa.

Com mãos trêmulas, tentou se concentrar em remover o restante do traje dela. Meio sem jeito, deslizou a mão por baixo da seda e das lantejoulas para libertar os quadris. Colocando um dedo na tira da calcinha fio-dental de cor clara, a removeu também, em um movimento lento.

Só quando Hinata estava ali, espetacularmente nua, Sasuke a levou para a banheira de hidromassagem. Uma plataforma ampla formava o primeiro degrau raso, e ele a puxou para lá. O nível da água era perfeito para o que Sasuke tinha em mente, mas primeiro ele queria deixar Hinata completamente úmida e muito, muito excitada.

— Venha — insistiu ele, guiando-a para baixo em águas mais profundas.

Ela estendeu a mão para a borda da banheira e apertou um botão embutido. Bolhas começaram a retumbar na superfície e, em seguida, se romperam, espirrando água morna e ao mesmo tempo escondendo os corpos de ambos com espuma branca.

O sorriso repentino de Hinata fez Sasuke querer beijá-la. Prová-la. Retribuir o favor sensual que ela lhe oferecera. Talvez, assim que a provasse, já estaria recuperado do que Hinata fizera para ele. Ele ainda estava no ponto de chegar ao ápice e ainda nem a havia penetrado.

— Gosta disso? — perguntou, trilhando os lábios sinuosos dela com o dedo.

— Adoro isso — respondeu ela, a voz firme. Sincera.

Ele a beijou com força, desejando selar o momento na memória para sempre. Marcá-la para ele.

Ele lambeu e provou, explorando todos os cantos e nuances da boca de Hinata até ela se enroscar nele sob a água, as pernas dela travando os quadris dele. Sasuke a carregou naquela posição, as mãos firmando os quadris, de volta à plataforma da piscina no raso.

Hinata não protestou quando ele abandonou sua boca para beijar até o vão suave na base do pescoço. Para desenhar um círculo com a língua em torno de cada seio e tomar os mamilos rijos na boca. Ela empinou em direção a ele, mas Sasuke prendeu os quadris dela com as mãos, mantendo-a em águas rasas.

Aí mordiscou e provou o corpo escorregadio de Hinata, descendo, fazendo breves pausas para atiçar a pequena poça de água no umbigo. Parando ainda por mais tempo para lamber a coxa e depois pousar entre as pernas dela, exatamente onde ele queria estar. Sasuke mudou de posição para se ajoelhar no degrau abaixo da plataforma, a altura perfeita para colocar as coxas de Hinata em seus ombros.

O cheiro dela o deixava louco, e ele a sorveu, lambendo até a fenda do sexo de Hinata. Ela se abriu para ele, úmida e pronta, mas ele se demorou, pincelando as dobras volumosas do núcleo feminino até ela se contorcer e gemer. Na primeira vez que Hinata chegou à beira do ápice, Sasuke recuou e aumentou a tensão mais uma vez, desejando levá-la mais alto do que ela jamais estivera.

Na segunda vez, ele não conseguiu se conter, e quando Hinata curvou as costas na borda, ele continuou com mais intensidade, lhe dando tudo de que ela necessitava enquanto cavalgava em espasmos exuberantes.

Sasuke nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito do que Hinata até então. Sua cabeça estava girando, as emoções cruas para diabo quando ele vestiu o preservativo e a penetrou com uma investida suave. Ele a ergueu, para que ela pudesse montar nele, o corpo tão flexível que ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa com ela.

Sasuke queria fazer tudo.

Mas, por enquanto, ele apenas lhe ancorava a cintura com o braço e a penetrava mais fundo. Hinata cravou as unhas nos ombros dele, os gemidos como uma música doce e erótica aos ouvidos dele, até que ela chegou ao clímax de novo, e ele também.

A libertação de Sasuke pareceu eterna, uma onda tépida após outra pulsando através dele e para dentro dela. Hinata gritou o nome dele, desabando contra o peito forte, e o corpo dele ainda fervia com as consequências daquele orgasmo. Sasuke a abraçou, dando beijos em seu cabelo úmido enquanto recuperavam o fôlego.

Quando foi capaz de se mexer, Sasuke levou ambos para águas mais profundas. Ele ajudou Hinata a sentar-se de lado em seu colo enquanto ele apoiava as costas contra a borda da banheira. O motor do spa desligou, deixando a água tranquila e fumegante ao redor.

Ela aninhou a bochecha no ombro dele, os olhos se fechando. Sasuke olhou para as estrelas, sentindo-se sortudo para diabo por abraçá-la. Pena que as emoções irregulares dentro dele diziam que não podia se dar ao luxo de arriscar muito mais tempo nos braços de Hinata.

Algo havia mudado entre eles esta noite. Um novo entendimento. Um olhar mais profundo para dentro um do outro. Pelo menos ele achava que a compreendia melhor, e tinha certeza absoluta de que ela havia começado a decifrá-lo. E isso o fez parar e pensar.

Hinata era uma das mulheres mais quentes e mais genuínas que já conhecera. Ela não merecia o drama da família Uchiha, o escândalo iminente que era sua vida cotidiana. E seu pai já sabia quem ela era. Provavelmente já suspeitava de alguma coisa sobre o relacionamento deles.

Será que seu pai levaria o nome dela à imprensa? Revelaria os segredos dela ao seu local de trabalho conservador?

— Meus olhos estão fechados — disse Hinata a ele de repente, sem olhar para cima. — Mas posso ouvir as engrenagens girando na sua cabeça.

A risada grave dele foi tão dolorosa quanto divertida. Como diabos ela sabia disso?

— Ainda estou me recuperando. — Sasuke se inclinou para apoiar o rosto no topo da cabeça de Hinata.

— Mentiroso — acusou ela com delicadeza. — Sinto a tensão em você. — A mão dela deslizou para o quadril dele. — E não do tipo bom.

Por mais extenuado que estivesse, o corpo respondeu à insinuação dela. Sasuke trocaria tudo para esquecer as pressões de seu mundo profissional e se perder nela novamente.

— Não gostei do fato de meu pai ter nos visto juntos. Vai chamar a atenção do público para você.

— Você não pode continuar me escondendo. — Hinata levantou o queixo e ergueu a mão para a bochecha dele.

— Eu não estou escondendo você. — Embora, mesmo ao dizer tais palavras, compreendesse por que ela achava aquilo. — Eu estou apenas… tentando proteger você.

— Tudo bem — concordou ela, mas pela velocidade com que concordou, Sasuke teve a impressão de que ela não acreditava nele. — E se eu disser que não preciso de proteção?

Ele se lembrou da fuga apressada de Hinata da sala de reuniões quando a conheceu.

— Minha vida é uma casa de vidro. — Sempre há alguém espiando. Julgando.

— Se eu não conseguir cuidar de mim, então não pertenço à sua vida, para começo de conversa. — Ela traçou um círculo molhado com o polegar no rosto dele. — Certo?

— Não deveria ser assim…

— Mas é. Você é uma figura pública. Nunca vai ter uma vida pessoal totalmente privada.

Admitir isso o irritava, então ele não disse nada.

— Você sabe que estou certa. — Ela pôs a mão de volta na água e se afastou para olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. — Então me dê um momento tipo "ou vai ou racha" para provar meu valor.

— O quê? — Ele tinha perdido parte da conversa? Sasuke balançou a cabeça, sem saber do que Hinata estava falando. — Você não precisa prov…

— Leve-me para o baile de gala amanhã à noite.


	13. Chapter 13

— Afaste-se do espelho.

Kurenai apontou para mim com uma de suas muletas, sua ordem não deixando espaço para discussão. Encontrei o olhar dela no espelho com moldura de madeira do meu hall de entrada, onde eu estava mexendo no meu cabelo pelos últimos cinco minutos. Ela olhou para mim ameaçadoramente antes de pôr uma taça de vinho branco no meu campo de visão. Ela havia servido a bebida para mim uma hora atrás, e eu não tinha bebido nenhuma gota, embora ela insistisse que eu precisava para relaxar.

Conhecendo um comando quando ouvia um, e respeitando que Kurenai era bastante sábia, porque até hoje ela não havia me conduzido de maneira errada, finalmente bebi o vinho e me deixei cair em uma poltrona esquisita da década de 1970 que meu pai tinha enviado no meu último aniversário. Ele nunca participara muito da minha vida, mas vinha tentando fazer as pazes enviando vez ou outra, presentes oriundos de seus empreendimentos.

— Estou nervosa — expliquei, me concentrando no relógio agora que o espelho estava fora de questão. Começamos minha produção no meu quarto, mas como o tempo estava correndo até a chegada de Sasuke, fiquei muito tensa para permanecer lá em cima, olhando pela janela a cada minuto, por isso descemos.

Sasuke iria chegar a qualquer momento para me levar ao baile do qual eu queria tanto participar. Só que desde que eu o convencera a me convidar, fiquei me perguntando por que tinha insistido naquela prova de fogo louca, uma vez que tinha acabado de começar a namorar. Uma vez que tinha acabado de começar a me sentir mais confiante.

— Não fique tão tensa — disse Kurenai, apoiando o tornozelo na escada. — Você queria ir para esse baile. Você pode muito bem aproveitar a festa chique e alguns bons acepipes.

Kurenai tinha vindo no final da tarde, depois de eu ter feito uma ligação de emergência pedindo conselhos sobre roupas. Ela chegou com três vestidos seus, me ajudou a escolher uma peça azul-marinho elegante com um corpete sem alças e saia curta rodada, daí supervisionou minha maquiagem. Em suma, Kurenai fora incrível. Para retribuir, tentei lhe dar todo meu cachê do meu desempenho na noite anterior, mas ela recusara firmemente. Consegui enfiar metade da quantidade em sua bolsa quando ela não estava olhando.

Se tentasse devolver, teria de lidar com meu lado teimoso.

Bebi o vinho, fechando os olhos para permitir que o _sauvignon blanc_ frio fizesse sua mágica para eu relaxar.

— Eu só queria entender por que tive que apressar as coisas para isso.

— Você não está apressando nada. Está namorando esse cara, então por que você não começar a frequentar eventos com ele? — Kurenai sentou-se com cuidado em um degrau de carvalho polido. — Não é como se você estivesse indo morar com ele.

— Mas disse a ele que seria um momento "ou vai ou racha" para nosso relacionamento. Que precisávamos saber se me encaixo na vida dele ou não.

Kurenai franziu a testa.

— Uau. Que belo jeito de criar pressão em cima de você mesma.

Passei a mão nas contas azuis intricadas bordadas um pouco acima do meu joelho.

— Não sei o que deu em mim. Em um minuto estávamos nos divertindo na hidromassagem… — nunca mais iria usar aquela banheira de novo sem me lembrar do que fizemos lá –… e no outro estava despejando coisas como "se eu não puder lidar com os olhos do público, não pertenço à sua vida".

Juntamente à minha nova confiança, eu parecia ter desenvolvido um talento especial para a autossabotagem. Um passo à frente, dois passos para trás.

— Você realmente gosta desse homem, não é? — Ela mostrou a língua para mim, a fim de me lembrar de que não tinha me perdoado por esconder a identidade de Sasuke, para começo de conversa.

— Eu… — Ai, Deus. Sabia exatamente o que sentia por ele, mas não estava pronta para admitir isso. — Eu realmente gosto de Sasuke.

Minha voz soou engraçada, grave e rouca, e desconfiei que Kurenai compreendera o que eu não estava dizendo. Eu amava Sasuke. Talvez fosse o fato de amá-lo que estivesse me deixando tão aventureira e ousada em todos os aspectos da minha vida. Sábio ou não, o amor faz você querer correr riscos.

— Então simplesmente tente se divertir esta noite. — Kurenai colocou a taça de vinho em uma mesa no corredor e mancou até mim com a ajuda de uma muleta. — Só porque você está pensando nisso como uma noite "ou vai ou racha", não significa que ele esteja.

Ela me deu um abraço, enquanto eu tentava me recompor.

— Tudo bem — concordei, exatamente quando a campainha tocou.

O pânico brotou dentro de mim quando Kurenai e eu trocamos um olhar.

Sasuke tinha chegado no horário certinho. Acho que eu não podia adiar mais meu encontro com o destino.

Hollywood com certeza sabia dar festas.

Duas horas depois, eu estava circulando ao redor de uma piscina em Devoe House, uma casa em Los Angeles alugada para a festa de lançamento de um novo filme chamado _Maybe, Baby_ , que parecia ser feito para adolescentes e falava sobre o excesso dos jovens ricos.

Ou talvez eu estivesse confundindo os limites da arte e da realidade. Porque enquanto observava ao redor da piscina com deque elegante de uma casa que aparentemente pertencera a Marilyn Monroe, eu via juventude, riqueza e beleza em todos os lugares para os quais olhava. Aquele mundo era a definição de privilégio e excesso, até os acepipes de lagosta que vi as pessoas mordiscarem e jogarem fora.

Será que o estômago delas era muito pequeno para mais do que duas mordidas? Ou será que jogar iguarias pela metade no lixo era uma espécie de símbolo de status?

— Como você está? — Sasuke apareceu com uma bebida para mim.

Havia pedido água com gás e com limão. Não podia me dar ao luxo de beber álcool, já que precisava ficar atenta. Até agora, tinha sorrido muito e falado pouco. Não era algo difícil de fazer quando os amigos de Sasuke estavam mais interessados nele do que em mim. Além disso, não acho que as estrelinhas raquíticas que só comiam metade de um minúsculo acepipe de lagosta e usavam as melhores joias Harry Winston realmente me vissem como concorrência por um dos solteiros mais cobiçados da cidade.

E, sim, eu estava me sentindo um pouco na defensiva. Graças a Deus, Kurenai tinha me emprestado um vestido, ou teria chegado usando um dos meus ternos de escritório. Sabia que nem todas as festas de lançamento eram chiques assim, mas os produtores de _Maybe, Baby_ queriam manter o tom decadente para o filme.

Sasuke acariciou meu braço levemente.

— Ei? Você ainda está aqui comigo?

— Hã? É claro. — Quase gaguejei, droga. Ele me perguntou alguma coisa, e você acha que eu conseguia lembrar o que era?

— Você está bem?

Ah, sim. Não era como se ele tivesse me pedido um alucinógeno. Eu realmente precisava fazer um esforço para controlar minhas emoções.

— Ótimo. As coisas estão muito bem — respondi com um tom entusiasmado demais. — Quer dizer, obrigada por me trazer aqui.

Sasuke deslizou um braço em volta de mim e nos levou para o parapeito com uma vista deslumbrante do centro de Los Angeles piscando a distância. Ali, tínhamos um pouco mais de privacidade da multidão e um pouco de sossego, longe do DJ, que tinha montado sua mesa de mixagem em um pátio suspenso perto da casa.

Sasuke estava lindo de smoking. Seu belo visual clássico e músculos esbeltos pareciam à vontade com o black-tie. Abotoaduras de prata cintilavam à luz das tochas, e ele parecia tão confortável, como se estivesse vestindo um par de jeans.

— Obrigado por ter vindo comigo. — Sasuke levou minha mão aos lábios e beijou os nós dos meus dedinhos, do jeito que você veria Cary Grant fazer em um filme antigo.

Derreti por dentro, meu desfrute por aquele homem afastando minhas preocupações por ora.

— Mas eu quis vir — lembrei-lhe, me espremendo no parapeito quando um garçom passou roçando em mim com uma bandeja de bebidas. — Provavelmente pressionei demais para ser convidada. Não queria pressionar você para me apresentar ao seu universo profissional.

— Estou muito feliz por você estar comigo — respondeu ele simplesmente. — Se tivesse vindo sozinho, teria passeado e ido embora em 45 minutos. Ter você ao meu lado me faz querer ficar para apreciar a vista.

Seus olhos estavam em mim enquanto ele falava, e meu coração apertou no peito. Perguntava-me por quanto tempo mais seria capaz de manter um bloqueio em meus sentimentos de ternura por ele. Mesmo agora, queria deixar escapar que o amava, jogar meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e esperar o melhor.

— Então este é o seu mundo. — Ergui minha taça de cristal em direção à Sunset Strip a um quilômetro e meio abaixo de nós. — É lindo.

Na verdade, agora que conhecia as posses daquele homem também pelo lado avesso, percebia que ele estava rodeado pela beleza em todos os lugares por que passava, em vários continentes. Sua vida era de luxo e sofisticação. Eu tinha visto isso no papel, mas não sentira isso em meu coração até vir aqui hoje. Talvez as mulheres ornadas por diamantes nesta festa estivessem certas em não me considerar concorrência real para Sasuke. Mesmo estando lado a lado, nossas vidas nunca pareceram mais distantes.

Ele tilintou sua taça de água com gás contra a minha e se virou para mim, apoiando um cotovelo no parapeito. Ele pôs a mão em volta do meu quadril para me girar para encará-lo.

— Vou pegar sua fala de ontem à noite emprestada — disse ele, se inclinando para sussurrar ao meu ouvido: — Vejo as engrenagens girando em sua cabeça, Hinata. O que você está pensando?

Antes que pudesse responder, um homem corpulento usando um terno mal-ajustado veio cambaleando, colocando sua bebida e derramando tudo no parapeito entre nós, o cheiro de álcool tão forte que me perguntei se ela poderia queimar o verniz da madeira.

— Desculpe incomodar você, Sasuke — começou ele, batendo no ombro de Sasuke e meneando vagamente a cabeça para mim num pedido de desculpas. — Realmente preciso falar com você. Tem um minuto?

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu não poderia me encaixar neste mundo, havia lido o suficiente a respeito dele para reconhecer um dos cineastas mais respeitados da nossa época, Michael Diereda, um homem que não precisava usar traje de gala para se encaixar naquela multidão. Se Sasuke ia abrir seu estúdio um dia, devia fazer contatos com sujeitos como aquele.

— Claro — falei, mesmo quando Sasuke começou a dizer que agora não era um bom momento. — Eu estava prestes a pegar mais bebida — insisti, lançando a Sasuke um olhar cheio de significado.

Eu não estava brincando sobre meu compromisso com a empresa dele. O que havia acontecido pessoalmente entre nós não importava, eu iria torcer por Sasuke profissionalmente. Mesmo que a ideia de perdê-lo apertasse dolorosamente meu coração.

Trilhando meu caminho através de uma multidão que tinha começado a inflar assim que o DJ começara a tocar, entrei na casa através de um dos vários conjuntos de portas francesas abertas. O pessoal do bufê não deve ter precisado usar a cozinha opulenta na qual eu me encontrava, uma vez que estava imaculadamente limpa, um pequeno bar arrumado perto da longa ilha de granito.

— Hinata Hyuuga? — Um vozeirão cortou o ruído da festa e me fez parar.

Virando-me, vi Fugaku Uchiha com uma pequena comitiva. O pai de Sasuke usava um smoking e camisa de seda branca, mas sem gravata, e seu cabelo branco estava penteado para trás para a ocasião. Uma atriz deslumbrante de Hollywood com cabelo escuro bem negro e um vestido prateado minúsculo estava de braço dado com ele, de um jeito bem possessivo, enquanto vários outros homens e mulheres pareciam cercá-lo como satélites em torno de um planeta maior.

Constrangida, ajeitei meu cabelo. Na última vez que aquele homem tinha me visto, eu estava usando uma peruca loira e máscara. Como ele me reconheceu?

— Olá, Sr. Uchiha. — Ofereci-lhe minha mão do jeito que eu faria em uma apresentação profissional, mas ele beijou as costas dos meus dedos em um gesto perfeitamente espelhado pelo filho.

Perguntava-me se Sasuke estava ciente do quão semelhante seus maneirismos eram. Ele tinha a mesma vitalidade e carisma do pai. Talvez essas semelhanças fossem parte da razão pela qual batessem as cabeças com tanta frequência.

— Estou feliz que você tenha pedido a Sasuke para trazê-la aqui esta noite. — Ele sorriu e fez um gesto sutil para seus seguidores, a fim de dispersá-los. Eles se misturaram à multidão, deixando-nos a sós perto de uma fileira de janelas com vista para o pátio pontilhado com tochas e agora pelo excesso de fluxo de convidados.

— Como você me reconheceu, Sr. Uchiha? — Fui direto ao ponto, querendo ter certeza de que compreendia suas motivações. Será que ele me queria ali esta noite só para poder me chamar de mentirosa?

— Mantenho o controle sobre meu filho — disse ele, empinando o queixo com orgulho. — Ele tem estado inquieto e com raiva de mim. Fiquei preocupado com a possibilidade de ele tomar uma decisão profissional precipitada, da qual pudesse se arrepender, só porque estava chateado. Então tenho monitorado suas negociações mais recentes. E um dos meus ex-seguranças tem ficado de olho nele, discretamente.

— Você quer dizer… — Desvencilhei-me do braço dele, não confiava nele. — Você está dizendo que colocou alguém para seguir Sasuke?

— Não o tempo todo. — Fugaku inflou o peito em legítima defesa. — Apenas o suficiente para descobrir que ele quer abrir o próprio estúdio de cinema para concorrer comigo e que está namorando uma analista financeira conservadora que solta o cabelo à noite e vira… dançarina.

Talvez devesse ter me sentir ameaçada. Ele tinha informações que eu estava tentando manter em sigilo. Ele tinha o poder de me fazer ser demitida. Mas tudo que conseguia pensar era em Sasuke e no quanto isso iria machucá-lo. Será que o pai não enxergava como suas atitudes alienavam o filho? De repente, vi Sasuke, sentado em uma mesa à beira da piscina com o famoso diretor. Como se ciente de que eu estava olhando para ele, virou-se para a casa de repente.

As luzes estavam concentradas na cozinha, que era ligeiramente suspensa em relação ao pátio lotado, então ele deve conseguido me ver tão bem quanto eu podia vê-lo. Mesmo a distância, captei a tensão em sua linguagem corporal quando se levantou do assento.

Ele deve ter notado o pai falando comigo e provavelmente estava vindo diretamente até nós.

— Sr. Uchiha — Coloquei a mão no braço do sujeito para chamar a atenção dele. — Você parece amar seu filho.

— Ele é sangue do meu sangue — disse Fugaku com uma ferocidade discreta. — Dei tudo a ele.

— Mas não a sua aceitação. — Por que eu deveria medir as palavras com alguém que estabeleceu novos recordes dentre os cabeça-dura? Graças a Deus meu pai e eu tínhamos desenvolvido algum tipo de relação pacífica ao longo dos anos. — E não sua fé na sagacidade profissional dele. Você o mina publicamente.

Se houvesse alguma chance de o velho Uchiha manter em segredo a coisa da dança para meu empregador, eu certamente estava acabando com ela agora. Mas alguém precisava fazer Fugaku Uchiha enxergar que ele nem sempre era o mais sábio. Sasuke tinha me ajudado a encontrar minha confiança, minha voz. Pretendia usá-las agora para ajudá-lo, mesmo que isso significasse se impor ao seu pai austero.

— Você não sabe do que você está falando. — O sorriso dele sustentava uma gentileza aparente. Pena que o pulsar em sua têmpora me dizia que ele estava a segundos de explodir.

— Senhor, não quero ser desrespeitosa, mas me importo o suficiente com seu filho para não fazer rodeios. Quero que ele seja feliz. Se você ao menos pudesse…

— Não preciso de conselhos de uma estranha sobre meu filho — sussurrou ele, se afastando para não ser tocado por mim. Vários olhares curiosos se viraram em nossa direção.

— Não. — Balancei minha cabeça, bem calma na esperança de que aquilo o fizesse baixar a voz em um tom. — Não sou uma estranha, Sr. Uchiha. Mas você _vai_ se tornar um pária em sua própria família se não conseguir enxergar o jeito como…

— Isso é uma bobagem imensa, minha querida — disse Fugaku com a condescendência fulminante que fazia dele uma força temida na cidade. Ele não precisava gritar. Sua raiva gelava o ar até as quase 50 pessoas em torno do bar ficarem num silêncio mortal.

Todas olhando.

Para mim.

Que ótimo.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, os olhos semicerrados.

— O que você sabe sobre o amor de um pai? Sua mãe nem sequer fala com você.

Não tinha certeza de como ele sabia isso a meu respeito — era um fato apenas parcialmente verdadeiro — mas aparentemente ele tinha fuçado um pouco. Como analista que fazia pesquisas, eu compreendia a necessidade de informação, então não lamentei a atitude dele. Foi um golpe baixo, sim. Mas o enxergava tal como era: o argumento fraco e divergente de um homem que não tinha como se sustentar em um debate lógico. Infelizmente, não tive a chance de dar o golpe derradeiro naquela batalha retórica porque Sasuke tinha chegado na cozinha a tempo de ouvir seu pai apelar comigo.

E Sasuke não parecia satisfeito. Ele veio se enfiando através da multidão curiosa e ainda dolorosamente silenciosa para ficar entre nós, cara a cara com Fugaku.

— Chega, pai — soltou, com raiva. — Fique longe de Hinata.

A tensão no cômodo era tão densa que era digna de cena de um de seus filmes. Eu poderia ter apreciado a ironia, se meu coração não estivesse sofrendo por Sasuke.

— Estou bem — assegurei-lhe, esperando que meu olhar significativo fosse capaz de comunicar a necessidade de discrição pública. — Estávamos saindo para conversar.

Fiquei revezando o olhar entre os dois, indo de um par de olhos escuros e melancólicos ao outro. Nenhum dos dois parecia inclinado a seguir meu empurrãozinho diplomático.

— Sasuke? — Apelei ao Uchiha em quem confiava. A pessoa me dera coragem de saltar para a briga, para começar. — Confie em mim. Já resolvi isso.

E eu tinha resolvido mesmo. Que loucura era aquela? Fugaku Uchiha, a fera do ramo cinematográfico, havia jogado sua fúria em cima de mim e eu não tinha gaguejado nem uma vez sequer.

Na verdade, eu queria uma chance de terminar o que tinha começado com o pai de Sasuke. Uma oportunidade de romper aquela aparência tempestuosa com o amor profundo que eu suspeitava estar suprimida por baixo. Ele não percebia a firmeza em minha voz?

A mandíbula de Sasuke enrijeceu quando ele se inclinou mais perto do pai.

— Se você chegar perto dela novamente, ou ameaçar o emprego dela de qualquer forma por causa da dança…

Ele parou no meio da frase, talvez percebendo que estava prestes a me expor na frente de uma multidão extasiada. Talvez já tivesse feito isso. Eu apostava que seria a garota mais buscada no Google em Hollywood após a cena de hoje à noite.

Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? Ele havia prometido guardar meu segredo. A traição me beliscava por dentro mesmo sabendo que o pai era capaz de despertar o pior lado de Sasuke. Mais ou menos como minha mãe costumava fazer comigo. Mas eu estava cansada de viver à sombra dos pais. Do dele. Dos meus. Eu estava cansada.

— Talvez devêssemos levar essa discussão para um lugar particular — insisti. Nenhum deles sequer olhou para mim. Eles estavam travados em uma espécie de luta por domínio entre pai e filho, e eu poderia muito bem ser invisível. E se eu tinha aprendido alguma coisa na semana anterior, era que nunca mais iria me permitir ser invisível. Com um pouco mais de veemência, disse: — Ou talvez eu devesse simplesmente ir embora.

Ainda assim, Sasuke não desviou o olhar do pai, a mandíbula contraída com tanta força que ele poderia quebrar uma obturação. Eu sabia que se pressionasse mais, ele iria se afastar, agarrar meu braço e me levar dali. Mas a coisa com o pai não acabaria. Fugaku iria comandar o estado de espírito de Sasuke pelo restante da noite.

Provavelmente por muito mais tempo. Por que Sasuke não era capaz de enxergar que estava deixando aquela rixa com o pai tomar conta da sua vida?

E não havia absolutamente nada que eu pudesse fazer a respeito.

Dando meia-volta, coloquei minha bebida na mesa mais próxima e não me preocupei se estava fazendo uma saída educada ou não. Finalmente me sentia confortável sendo eu mesma, só para então perceber que eu estava mais sozinha do que nunca.


	14. Chapter 14

— Hinata, espere. — Sasuke manteve seu foco nos lampejos azuis disparando e ondulando das câmeras da multidão de _paparazzi_ em frente à mansão particular.

Hinata havia saído da festa de lançamento sem olhar para ele. Mas ela precisava aguardar por ele para levá-la para casa, não? Sasuke sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar que talvez ela estivesse cansada da confusa família Uchiha e estivesse pronta para simplesmente cair fora. Chamar um táxi e terminar tudo com ele. Sasuke apressou o passo.

Algumas câmeras viraram para Hinata enquanto ela passava, apressada, pela imprensa sensacionalista. Alguns flashes estouraram… atire primeiro e preencha as lacunas depois. Mal sabiam os fotógrafos que a foto dela deixando a festa provavelmente valeria mais quando a grande fofoca do evento vazasse.

Droga, mas o pai de Sasuke tinha estragado tudo para ele. Mais uma vez.

Com os dentes cerrados, virando para o lado, a fim de minimizar a possibilidade de haver fotos dos dois juntos. Não que ele se se importasse por causa de si. Não queria pôr o trabalho de Hinata na Sphere em risco mais do que já posto. Sasuke estava tão furioso com Fugaku que mal conseguia enxergar. Como o velho poderia tê-la envergonhado de propósito assim?

— Hinata? — Ele a viu novamente perto do utilitário, que tinha sido estacionado pelos manobristas em uma longa fila de veículos caros. Felizmente Sasuke tinha uma chave reserva.

Ela estava com o celular na mão, os dedos correndo sobre o teclado enquanto o ignorava.

Não era um bom sinal. Será que Hinata tinha noção de que ele só estava tentando protegê-la?

Sasuke apertou o passo, correndo pelo restante do caminho até a ligeira rampa até Hinata. Pelo menos eles estariam protegidos da vista de todos os convidados. Os _paparazzi_ não a tinham seguido e não o viram ali. Isso renderia a Sasuke um pouco mais de tempo.

— Ei. — Sasuke a alcançou assim que Hinata guardou o celular de volta na bolsinha bordada com miçangas. — Sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu lá dentro.

Ela contraiu os lábios, não era bem uma carranca, mas definitivamente não era um sorriso.

— Pelo que aconteceu lá dentro? — Ela cruzou os braços, a postura rígida. — Você se refere a ter ignorado meu apelo para me deixar lidar com seu pai? Ou por anunciar ao mundo que eu danço na noite?

Confuso, ele balançou a cabeça, tentando ficar atento a qualquer um que viesse na direção deles. Ele estava cansado de ser o centro das atenções daquela noite.

— Fui para evitar que meu pai fizesse uma grande cena e envergonhasse você.

— Você não pode estar falando sério. — Ela tirou uma mecha de cabelo escuro dos olhos que o atraíram desde o primeiro dia. — Você percebe que fez o maior escândalo de todos, certo?

A culpa alfinetou quando ele foi atingido pela possibilidade de Hinata estar certa. Sasuke sentiu a nuca se arrepiar de frustração ao pensar que ele poderia ser tão ruim quanto seu pai, a noção crescente de que ele havia estragado esmagando cada vértebra em suas costas. Ele queria sair dali, para longe da festa, para longe da longa fila de carros e de manobristas correndo para lá e para cá… para longe da própria vida.

— Em um esforço de protegê-la e desviar o interesse do meu pai em você, sim. — A cabeça de Sasuke latejava com a lembrança do pai sendo grosseiro com Hinata. Droga, ele era esperto o bastante para não arrastar alguém tão vulnerável ao seu mundo. — Quando o ouvi falando com você daquele jeito… — Ele cerrou os dentes.

— Sasuke, eu estava dando conta dele. — Ela abraçou o próprio corpo para se proteger de uma rajada fresca de brisa. — Eu estava calma. Fui articulada. Ele estava acuado, e esta é a única razão pela qual me atacou. — Hinata esfregava a testa logo acima da têmpora quando se virou para encostar no para-choque do utilitário. — Eu estava a ponto de fazê-lo enxergar que ele estava errado.

Difícil de imaginar seu pai admitindo isso a qualquer um, muito menos a uma mulher que tinha acabado de conhecer.

— Errado sobre o quê? — perguntou Sasuke, curioso, agora que o pico das emoções tinha passado.

— Sobre ele achar que é um ótimo pai.

Sasuke se apoiou no para-choque, ao lado dela, perto, mas não muito. Ele detectou uma rigidez nova em Hinata, uma fronteira definitiva entre eles.

— Meu pai não vai mudar. — Sasuke convivera com ele por tempo suficiente para saber disso. Deus, aquilo fora martelado no cérebro dele da maneira mais difícil, depois de tantos anos dando ao seu velho uma oportunidade atrás da outra de… Diabos. Ser um pai em vez de um ditador.

— E você sabe disso por que…? — Ela ficou brincando com as miçangas da bainha de seu vestido, os pedacinhos de vidrilho captando raios aleatórios do luar. — Já lhe ocorreu alguma vez que você pode ser tão cabeça-dura e teimoso quanto ele?

A acusação o atravessou de jeito, a possibilidade muito assustadora para ser absorvida pelo cérebro. Sasuke nunca quis ser comparado ao pai. O que significaria se ele tivesse herdado as características de Fugaku que o irritavam na maior parte do tempo? Ele tentou afastar o pensamento.

— Hinata, foi sua ideia vir para essa festa, e a trouxe para fazê-la feliz. — Ele chutou uma pedra. — Mas sempre soube que seria um risco se envolver, já que meu pai é um barril de pólvora e você…

— O quê? — quis saber ela.

— Vulnerável a críticas.

Ela bufou.

— Insegura, você quer dizer. Bem, adivinhe só? — Ela aprumou a postura. — Não sou mais insegura. Mudei de várias de maneiras desde que nos conhecemos, Sasuke. Estou surpresa que você não tenha notado.

— Isso não significa que você merece ser jogada aos leões em seu primeiro passeio comigo.

À distância, ele viu um par de faróis iluminando a rua.

— Assumi riscos com você, Sasuke, porque você significa… muito para mim. Tirei a velha máscara e estou pronta para mostrar a você e a todos os outros meu novo "eu".

Ela pareceu firme ao dizer aquilo, mas a ideia de ver Hinata intimidada por causa dele deixou Sasuke furioso consigo mesmo. Ela significava muito para ele também, ora bolas. Pena que ele não havia demonstrado tanto no momento mais importante.

O som de motor ficou mais alto e os faróis se aproximaram. Sasuke se arrastou para trás, um passo para permanecer nas sombras.

— Não sei no que estava pensando. — Sasuke balançou a cabeça, querendo que ela ficasse, mas sentindo que não a merecia. — Não queria que meu pai gritasse com você, mas, no final… — Deus, era uma droga admitir isso: — Fui pior do que ele.

Hinata não discutiu a questão.

— Fui mantida à margem por toda minha vida, por pessoas que tinham vergonha de mim — disse ela. — E depois por todas as minhas inseguranças, graças a uma mãe que me via como um problema. — Ela deu um passo para mais perto da rua e acenou para o carro que se aproximava. — Não vou ficar satisfeita em permanecer negligenciada mais.

Um táxi parou ao lado dela.

Sasuke sentiu um bolo na garganta ao ser tomado por uma preocupação genuína.

Ela chamou um _táxi_? Ela ficou ali, observando a reação dele ou… apenas olhando para ele. Sasuke não tinha a menor ideia do que deveria fazer. Pedir a ela que não fosse sozinha para casa?

— Não compreendo — admitiu ele. — Só não sei bem como… consertar isso.

Hinata tocou o rosto dele, um gesto que Sasuke compreendeu muito bem. Ele reconheceu a despedida agridoce e a tristeza nos olhos dela.

— Não vou viver à sombra de novo, Sasuke. E até que você possa sair desta que está pairando em cima de você, não tenho certeza se é uma boa ideia continuarmos nos vendo. — Ela mordeu o lábio, mas a voz era firme. — Converse com seu pai, Sasuke. Veja se vocês dois podem se escutar dessa vez.

Sasuke não previra aquela situação. A Bela Mulher de Olhos Prateados estava terminando com ele na esquina de uma rua escura de Los Angeles porque ele era cego demais para olhar no espelho e se enxergar claramente. Hinata aguardou pela resposta dele, e Sasuke ficou grato pelo taxista ter mantido a janela fechada. Diabo, ele não sabia mais o que fazer, então pegou sua carteira e tirou uma nota alta para o taxista. Ele bateu na janela e a entregou ao homem, juntamente a uma ordem rouca para dirigir com cuidado.

Com o arrependimento feito uma pedra em seu coração, Sasuke abriu a porta para Hinata bem quando um monte de flashes pipocou atrás de si. Droga. Eles foram vistos.

Hinata balançou a cabeça quando entrou no carro, pronta para seguir em frente.

— Sinto muito, Sasuke.

Os flashes continuaram, mas ele não se importou. Tudo o que importava para ele no mundo estava indo embora em um táxi amarelo anônimo, enquanto ele ficava parado lá como um bobo, completamente desorientado.

Mas Hinata dissera o que ele precisava fazer, e ela era uma mulher inteligente. Uma mulher que ele tinha escolhido para ser sua consultora financeira. Talvez fosse hora de Sasuke começar a ouvi-la em outros aspectos também. Tinha chegado o momento de fazer as coisas corretamente com o pai.

Uma reunião na festa estava fora de questão. Os _paparazzi_ tinham ficado sabendo do drama na cozinha e foram ávidos fotografar todas as partes envolvidas. Mas Sasuke tinha dado uma gorjeta a um manobrista, a fim de que tirasse o pai da casa por outro caminho, para que os dois pudessem se encontrar.

Agora, Sasuke aguardava em seu carro duas ruas abaixo e viu quando o manobrista se aproximou em um carrinho de golfe. Mesmo no escuro, Sasuke percebia que o pai estava no banco do passageiro. Ele ficou aliviado pelo outro ser dotado de bom senso suficiente para ser racional sobre isso. Parte dele temia que o sujeito fosse até os _paparazzi_ e lhes fizesse revelações sobre o ocorrido.

Assim que o carrinho de golfe freou bruscamente, Fugaku Uchiha desceu tão facilmente como se estivesse saindo de uma limusine, dando mais algumas notas para o manobrista, que já tinha feito uma pequena fortuna com aquela missão.

Sasuke destrancou a porta do passageiro para que o pai pudesse entrar. Ao se sentar, se voltou para o filho com um olhar sombrio.

— Importa-se de me contar por que você está esperando por mim em becos escuros em vez de correr atrás da sua namorada? — Ele bateu o punho no painel para dar ênfase.

Será que Sasuke um dia iria entender aquele homem?

— Isso não tem só a ver comigo, pai. — Ele precisava assumir sua parcela naquela confusão. Devia isso a Hinata, fazer o que ela pediu. Escutar. Tirando o carro do ponto morto, tentou explicar. — Isso tem a ver com nós dois. Constrangi Hinata esta noite e isso é culpa minha. Mas a maneira como eu e você ficamos nos atacando… isso é culpa nossa. Minha e sua.

Ele não esperava que o pai fosse simplesmente ceder e admitir parte na história. Mas talvez pudessem encontrar algum tipo de paz. Hinata pensava ser possível, certo? Sasuke flexionou os dedos no volante, sem saber como tinha perdido algo tão importante tão rápido. A cabeça latejava.

— Eu tento ajudá-lo — vociferou o pai, o tom grave ecoando ao redor do veículo. — Chamei-a para a festa porque dava para notar que você gostava dela. E você precisa de uma mulher em sua vida, Sasuke. Tudo o que faz é trabalhar.

A surpresa o distraiu do latejar na cabeça. Seu pai tinha notado o quanto ele trabalhava? Isso não seria o sujo falando do mal-lavado? Droga, aquele era mais um fator que o fazia se parecer com o pai, apesar de Sasuke nunca ter gostado totalmente dessa conexão.

— Você só sabia que eu gostava dela porque tem me seguido e ficou me vigiando o tempo todo. — Sasuke não conseguiu evitar o comentário instintivo. Ainda estava irritado por Fugaku ter colocado o ex-segurança para segui-lo.

— Um bom pai cuida dos filhos.

Isso o fez se perguntar no quanto o pai estava cuidando dos irmãos, na parte norte do estado. E mesmo imaginando que deveria avisá-los, tinha de admitir que parecia ser que seu pai estava chegando àquele ponto por uma questão de… amor.

Sasuke parou em um sinal vermelho e se virou para olhar para o homem que incitava problemas infindáveis em sua vida e na dos outros. Um homem que interferia constantemente e achava que era mais sábio. Um homem que tinha passado as mesmas características a Sasuke, as quais tinham feito Hinata abandoná-lo.

Deus, ele precisava entender seu velho melhor. Porque eles eram muito parecidos. Sasuke não podia esperar que Hinata lhe desse uma chance até ele mesmo dar uma chance ao pai.

Ele respirou fundo para simplesmente dizer aquilo, quando notou uma lágrima rolando pelo rosto de Fugaku.

— Ah, que diabo. — Quaisquer outras palavras morreram em sua garganta. Como não fora capaz de perceber o quanto o pai se importava?

A epifania o prendeu no banco com ainda mais força do que saber que o pai estava genuinamente chateado. Triste. Talvez lamentando o que havia acontecido quase tanto quanto Sasuke.

Aturdido para diabo, Sasuke parou na frente a uma confeitaria alemã com mesas na porta, onde um grupo se reunia para comer rosquinhas quentes na madrugada.

Ele encostou o utilitário no estacionamento e desligou o motor.

— O que aconteceu entre você e Hinata?

Fugaku franziu a testa.

— Ela disse que eu o minava publicamente. — Ele estudou as próprias unhas e ajeitou um anel pesado na mão direita. — Que eu não lhe dei aceitação suficiente. — Dando de ombros, ele recorreu a Sasuke: — Que tipo de aceitação? Eu o alimentei, dei-lhe o que vestir e um começo no mundo. Aceitei minhas responsabilidades.

— Não acho que era isso que ela queria dizer. — Sasuke não conseguiu evitar um sorriso irônico ao pensar na imagem de Hinata censurando severamente o famoso produtor pela paternidade negligente. Ela realmente tinha crescido muito desde que se conheceram, encontrando forças recônditas que ele jamais imaginara existir dentro dela.

Agora era o momento de assumir seu quinhão e crescer também:

— Pai? — repetiu ele. — O que exatamente Hinata disse a você na festa?

Acariciando a barba, Fugaku olhou para a vitrine da confeitaria.

— Disse que me tornaria um pária na minha própria família se não fizesse… — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Não sei o que ela ia dizer a seguir porque foi quando comecei a me exaltar. E em seguida você entrou.

A cabeça de Sasuke pulsava e seu peito estava vazio. Aquela dormência novamente, fazendo brotar a dor que o aguardava assim que os eventos de toda a noite fossem assimilados.

— Também não dei ouvidos a ela — admitiu reconhecendo mais uma característica que herdara do pai: — Hinata me disse que tinha as coisas com você sob controle e a ignorei. Disse que sou como você, e não fui capaz de enxergar isso.

— Ela falou isso? — Fugaku riu ironicamente. — Aposto que doeu.

Durante toda a vida, quando Sasuke ficava frustrado com o pai, seus amigos escolhiam ficar do lado de Fugaku. Eles insistiam que o velho era bem-intencionado, e Sasuke os ignorava porque ninguém entendia o que era ser criado por um pai tão inflexível e exigente. No entanto, talvez eles estivessem certos. Sim, Fugaku tinha um jeito bem retrógrado de demonstrar amor. Mas talvez Sasuke também. Ele com certeza não havia demonstrado isso a Hinata do jeito que ela merecia.

— Sim. Ela disse isso.

— Você é igual a mim. — Fugaku bateu no próprio peito, porém estava sorrindo. — Agora você vê isso.

Ele via muito bem. Sasuke e Fugaku pai haviam magoado Hinata esta noite.

Sasuke olhou para o sujeito que lhe causara um pesar sem fim e disse a si mesmo que ia mudar. Não queria mais saber da busca obstinada para conquistar seus objetivos. Não queria mais saber do estúdio de cinema para rivalizar com o do pai.

Sasuke e o pai iam se acertar. E em breve.

— Quero meu nome na porta da _Uchiha Films_. — Ele ligou o motor, cheio de um novo propósito de repente. Tinha muito o que fazer se realmente quisesse sair da sombra do pai.

Se quisesse ser o homem que Hinata merecia.

— Do quê você está falando? — resmungou Fugaku de maneira indignada, mas Sasuke agora levou um tempo analisando aquele gesto fingido.

— Estou falando sobre unir forças para ser maior e melhor do que nunca, em vez de separar nossos recursos e destruir um ao outro. — Sasuke achava que tinha dado a última chance ao pai quando trabalhara para ele da última vez, mas talvez estivesse apenas esperando que essa tentativa falhasse. Fugindo quando discordavam, em vez de entrar em acordo. — Ou vou montar um estúdio por conta própria, e você sabe que serei bem-sucedido, já que herdei bastante da sua teimosia, ou podemos tentar chegar a uma forma de trabalhar em conjunto e não… brigar muito.

O velho Uchiha não tinha muito a dizer. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Sasuke tinha plantado a semente. Agora iria dar algum tempo para que se enraizasse.

— Para onde nós vamos? — perguntou o pai, ajeitando a lapela do paletó do smoking.

— _Nós_ vamos bolar um plano para recuperar minha garota, pai.

Fugaku balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Eu gostei dela.

— Isso é bom. Porque eu a amo.

— Não acredito que você era a dançarina que substituiu Kurenai no Backstage. — Star segurava a xícara de chá e falava em um sussurro enquanto eu me sentava com ela na mesa de reuniões da Sphere Asset Management na segunda-feira de manhã.

Eu tinha telefonado para meu chefe, Pendleton, no fim de semana, confessando tudo, assegurando que minha vida dupla não existia mais e que eu tinha quase certeza de que ninguém mais sabia. Eu escolhera contar a Star porque ela era uma boa amiga, tanto minha quanto de Kurenai. Quanto ao meu chefe, ele foi do choque à descrença, divertindo-se vagamente no decorrer da conversa telefônica de uma hora. Em seguida, elogiou meu trabalho recente e disse que esperava que eu cogitasse assumir um papel maior na Sphere, contanto que meus dias de dançarina ficassem para trás. Então… em vez de ser demitida, ganhei um "parabéns, garota" e a promessa de uma promoção nova em folha se eu quisesse.

Mas eu não queria. Pelo menos não agora. Ainda estava me acostumando à nova situação com o aumento das responsabilidades, e mesmo isso não parecia tão emocionante sem Sasuke na minha vida. Abandoná-lo não tinha destruído minha confiança recém-descoberta. Mas definitivamente tinha perdido o ânimo. A leveza e alegria em meu coração.

Meu peito doía, na verdade.

— Kurenai deslocou o tornozelo na primeira vez e me incentivou a tomar o lugar dela. — Eu devia aquele empurrãozinho a ela, e não apenas por causa da confiança que a apresentação me dera, mas porque ela havia me colocado no caminho de Sasuke pela segunda vez.

Não importava o fato de Sasuke não ter lutado mais por nós dois, por mim, eu não trocaria um minuto do período incrível que passamos juntos. Eu me enxergava diferente graças a ele. Só queria que ele ainda estivesse ao meu lado. Não era tão divertido ser uma mulher confiante e completa sem Sasuke.

— Então foi você que abandonou Sasuke depois do baile. — Star sorriu e se aproximou, ambos os cotovelos sobre a mesa de reunião enquanto ignorávamos nosso trabalho um pouco mais. Devíamos estar arrumando a sala para minha primeira reunião com o novo cliente que Pendleton tinha me indicado na semana anterior. — Eu o achei terrivelmente possessivo com Kurenai, e isso me deixou preocupada porque estava torcendo para ele gostar de você. Acho que não preciso me preocupar com isso mais.

A dor golpeando meu peito deve ter ficado explícita, porque Star fez uma careta.

— Por acaso interpretei tudo errado? — Star olhou para a porta e, em seguida, para o relógio. O escritório só abriria oficialmente dentro de dez minutos, e meu cliente só iria chegar uma hora depois disso. — Quando você não voltou ao trabalho após o almoço com Sasuke, pensei que…

Tive de sorrir ao me lembrar daquele almoço na chuva e da corrida até o utilitário dele. Ir para casa com Sasuke tinha sido… uma mudança de vida. Fiquei louca por ele, mesmo naquela época, porque tinha me enxergado através do disfarce de Kurenai e ainda assim queria estar com meu verdadeiro eu. O ruído da cafeteira na mesa lateral me trouxe de volta à realidade. Meu sonho mágico tinha acabado. Eu era apenas Hinata novamente.

Era difícil me alegrar por ser uma mulher melhor quando isso significava uma solidão tão pesada que parecia estar prestes a me sufocar.

— Nós, hã… — Pigarreei, minha voz se encheu de emoção. — Ele e eu éramos apenas uma coisa temporária.

— Ah, querida. — Star apertou meu pulso, reconfortante e tranquilizadora enquanto suas pulseiras sacolejavam contra a superfície da madeira. — Sasuke com certeza não me parece do tipo de cara que gosta de coisas "temporárias". Seu nome não tem sido associado a ninguém nos tabloides nos últimos anos.

Não tinha certeza se deveria ficar lisonjeada ao pensar que ele tinha um gosto muito exigente, ou se deveria ficar ofendida por ser a única mulher a quem fora dada a opção de namorar por curto prazo. Abracei-me e meio que desejei não ter lhe dado um ultimato depois de uma noite tão emocional.

Na época, parecia a coisa certa a fazer. A única coisa a fazer. Ele precisava consertar o relacionamento com o pai. E acho que queria ser a única a lhe dar essa cutucada. Ele havia feito tanta coisa para me ajudar, afinal de contas. Talvez, lá no fundo, eu achasse que o estaria ajudando. Mas e agora, que eu estava sozinha e triste sem Sasuke?

Tive de me perguntar se eu tinha cometido o maior erro da minha vida.

A comoção do lado de fora da sala de reuniões chamou nossa atenção e nos levantamos para ver o que estava acontecendo.

— Se você quiser firmar um contrato comigo, vai abrir suas portas agora. — Uma voz masculina grave com uma pitada de sotaque flutuou através da porta, o tom arrogante e exigente.

Eu me endireitei. Conhecia aquela voz. Era a mesma que tinha discutido comigo na frente de 50 pessoas elegantemente vestidas. Star abriu a porta para ver o que estava acontecendo na recepção, e eu fui atrás.

Nossa estagiária, Claudia, estava ocupada tentando aplacar Fugaku Uchiha . Ele estava na recepção vestindo um terno caro e cercado por uma comitiva de cinco pessoas, três homens e duas mulheres. Todos estavam vestidos profissionalmente e carregando pastas, iPads, ou ambos.

O pavor me deu um frio na barriga. Fugaku estava ali para revelar meu segredo a todo o escritório? Pendleton não tinha me demitido, mas eu havia dito a ele que meu show de dança permaneceria secreto.

— P-p-posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Uchiha? — Dei um passo à frente, a fim de intervir, já que nossa estagiária parecia sobrepujada e Star não se mexera para recebê-los.

— Só se você puder trazer a alta cúpula até aqui para lidar com minhas preocupações. — Ele bateu com a mão larga no balcão da recepção, a força fazendo uma cesta decorativa de limões sicilianos saltitar. — Tenho negócios para transferir, mas só se tudo for feito esta manhã.

Star entrou em ação.

— Vou ver o que posso fazer, senhor.

Meu chefe já estava no local, a notícia de que um cliente top de linha estava presente já havia viajado rapidamente pelo escritório. Pendleton disse a Star para segurar as ligações dele e reagendar a reunião que eu teria dentro de uma hora, já que ele precisava utilizar a sala de reuniões para receber o Sr. Uchiha. Então convidou a comitiva para o espaço de reuniões.

Confusa, desconfiada e ainda preocupada com a possibilidade de eu ser de algum modo desmascarada pelo pai de Sasuke, abri espaço para o grupo passar.

E Fugaku Uchiha, o patriarca severo e carrancudo da família Uchiha que havia esquentado tanto a cabeça de Sasuke, na verdade piscou para mim.

Eu poderia ter achado que estava sonhando, mas Star olhou para mim, as sobrancelhas arqueadas num questionamento. Claro, eu não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. Quando recepção foi esvaziada e ficamos apenas Star e eu, com todos os superiores em reunião, Claudia encarregada de providenciar bebidas, a porta da frente se abriu novamente.

Sasuke entrou.

Lindamente amarrotado, parecendo ter dormido com o terno que usava, Sasuke parou no meio da recepção, as íris escuras vagando sobre mim. Era minha imaginação, ou ele estava com olheiras?

Se fosse um filme de Hollywood, a câmera teria dado um close no rosto dele do mesmo jeito que meus olhos faziam agora. Um brilho dourado reluziria ao redor dele de repente através de um truque de iluminação do fundo e o público suspiraria coletivamente. Assim como meu coração suspirou ao vê-lo.

 _Mas isso não é Hollywood._

Não percebi que disse as palavras em voz alta até Sasuke olhar em volta.

— E isso é um problema? Porque estamos a apenas alguns quarteirões a sudeste de Hollywood.

— Er. Não. — Considerando o calor que tomou meu rosto, percebi que toda minha nova confiança não iria me impedir de ficar envergonhada. Especialmente na frente daquele homem que ainda significava tanto para mim, mesmo que ele não estivesse disposto a romper com o passado e enfrentar o pai. — O pessoal do seu pai está na sala de reunião.

Apontei para a porta fechada, embora suspeitasse de que ele se lembrasse de onde a sala ficava. Star estava pairando perto do meu cotovelo, mas aproveitou aquele momento para desaparecer em direção aos escritórios, resmungando alguma coisa sobre a necessidade de ver alguém.

Deixando-nos a sós.

— Sei onde meu pai está. — Sasuke se aproximou e notei que ele definitivamente não parecia tão elegante como de costume. Um dos lados da gola da camisa estava escondido sob o paletó, enquanto o outro descansava na lapela. Seu cabelo estava em ângulos loucos, como se tivesse passado a mão nele muitas vezes. Mas estar despenteado não prejudicava em nada sua boa aparência.

Sentia tanta saudade dele que todo meu corpo doía.

— Você é bem-vindo para se juntar a ele — assegurei, minhas palavras duras. — Tem um minuto que entraram.

— Eu sei. — Sasuke passeou pela recepção, verificando as obras de arte nas paredes, sem pressa aparente. Aproximando-se de mim o tempo todo. — Meu pai estava muito orgulhoso de sua missão. Foi ideia dele criar essa distração.

Missão? Distração?

— Hein?! — Vi-o endireitar uma fotografia de nosso escritório em Londres e, em seguida, parar a poucos metros bem na minha frente.

— Disse ao meu pai que precisava ter você de volta. E ele planejou um esquema para esvaziar seu escritório, assim nós dois teríamos tempo para conversar.

Temi que meus ouvidos não estivessem funcionando direito. Ele tinha mesmo acabado de dizer que precisava ter-me de volta?

— Seu pai sabe como comandar uma multidão, isso é certo. — Tentei imaginar Sasuke e o pai tendo uma conversa na qual não estivessem discutindo. Na qual estavam do mesmo lado.

Será que Sasuke tinha conseguido algum tipo de trégua familiar, afinal? Eu formigava por dentro, me lembrando de que isso era tudo que realmente pedira a ele. Sair da sombra da rivalidade com o pai.

Será que ele fez mesmo isso? A centelha de esperança brilhou contra a solidão sombria contra a qual eu vinha lutando.

— Percebi que os homens da família Uchiha são formidáveis quando querem alguma coisa. — Sasuke brincou com os limões na mesa de Star, a mão perto do meu ombro agora. — Teimosos e cabeça-dura, alguém me disse uma vez.

Imaginei aquela mão me tocando e não consegui tirar os olhos dela.

— Sou sincera, não importa quais sejam as consequência — insisti, necessitando me manter firme às minhas convicções, apesar de o meu desejo por ele transbordar dentro de mim como uma dor infinita. — Não vou me subestimar mais Sasuke. Você me ajudou a perceber que eu merecia mais do que o que estava recebendo da vida. E agora não posso me contentar com menos. Especialmente de você.

— Admiro isso. — Ele estava de igual para igual comigo agora, o teste supremo da minha força de vontade. — Você me obrigou a pensar verdadeiramente sobre o que eu estava fazendo e sobre como estava sabotando meu futuro, optando por continuar em conflito com meu pai o tempo todo.

Inalando, sentia o cheiro da loção pós-barba, e lembranças de nós dois entrelaçados inundaram meus sentidos.

— Você… quer consertar as coisas com seu pai? — Surpresa e esperança acenderam dentro de mim. Eu não esperava por isso depois da maneira feroz com que ele discutira com o pai. De como me dissera enfaticamente que eles colidiram durante toda a vida… E considerando que Sasuke estava ali a sós comigo agora, talvez ele quisesse consertar algo mais…

Nós dois.

Meu estômago vibrava de nervosismo perante tal possibilidade.

— Não sei se seremos capazes de consertar completamente nosso relacionamento — admitiu ele. — Mas vamos tentar encontrar maneiras de unir forças a partir de uma perspectiva profissional e ver se podemos resolver alguns problemas dessa maneira.

— Sinceramente? — Ele havia feito o que pedi? Confrontado o pai depois de meses trabalhando contra ele? — Vocês dois estão… — Fiquei revezando o olhar entre a sala de reunião e Sasuke. –… fazendo isso juntos? Ele está realmente ajudando para que você possa conversar comigo a sós agora?

— Meu pai planejou essa entrada com o mesmo cuidado com que prepara uma cena de filme. — Sasuke sorriu. — Nunca pensei que fosse desfrutar tanto da companhia dele, mas quando estamos de acordo… ele não é tão ruim.

Eu estava finalmente começando a compreender. Sasuke não tinha apenas conversado com o pai sobre trabalhar juntos novamente no cinema. Ele tivera algum tipo conversa sincera que envolveu a mim. E, surpreendentemente, o velho Uchiha deve ter apoiado a decisão de Sasuke para vir falar comigo hoje, ou ele não teria encenado a grande comoção desta manhã.

Uau.

— Acho que seu pai esconde um grande coração debaixo daquela manipulação e da arrogância.

— Estou começando a achar isso também. — Sasuke balançou a cabeça. — Estou decepcionado que tenha levado uma vida inteira para descobrir isso.

— Estou feliz por você. — Não queria presumir nada sobre as motivações de Sasuke neste encontro comigo. Mas, novamente, eu realmente, realmente tinha esperanças de que ele estivesse ali para me apresentar mais do que a trégua com o pai.

— Estou feliz por _você_. — Sasuke pegou minha mão e a ergueu, dobrando meus dedos entre sua palma num gesto que me aqueceu até os dedinhos dos pés. — Porque se não fosse por você, ainda estaria batendo a cabeça contra uma parede, sem entender por que meu pai continuava a me pressionar e a me testar o tempo todo.

O calor de sua mão enviou faixas de prazer pela minha corrente sanguínea, até o coração.

— Mais importante — continuou ele, pegando a outra mão também –, você se importou comigo o suficiente para me dar o empurrão do qual precisava ver as coisas sob uma nova luz.

Eu fiz isso? Com os olhos escuros e hipnóticos sondando os meus, não conseguia me lembrar de como tudo tinha se desdobrado. Meu quadril bateu na borda da mesa de Star e percebi que minhas pernas estavam bambas. Felizmente, Sasuke envolveu minha cintura com um braço, a outra mão ainda segurando a minha.

— Estava me sentindo terrivelmente segura de mim naquela noite — falei finalmente. — Você me ajudou a enfrentar o mundo e a me enxergar de um jeito novo. Creio que deveria retribuir o favor.

— Então agora que sabemos que você é forte e confiante, e que eu sou cabeça-dura e teimoso… — Sua boca se aproximava da minha, a voz baixou para ser ouvida apenas por mim. — O que vamos fazer agora?

— Hum. Não tenho certeza. — Fiquei observando os lábios dele, acompanhando o movimento, querendo senti-los pressionados aos meus. — Vamos fazer amor. Vamos nos apaixonar. Algo assim.

Meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram. Dispararam. Bradaram.

— Mas não necessariamente nessa ordem — sussurrou ele, a respiração quente contra minha bochecha. — Já estou apaixonado por você, Hinata.

Pisquei através da névoa sensual para encontrar os olhos dele e vi uma clareza e uma sinceridade que me fizeram sentir leve como o ar e mais esperançosa para o futuro do que jamais estive. Comecei a tremer inteira.

— E-e-essa é… — Pus a mão em meus lábios, não porque estivesse vergonha da minha gagueira, mas porque Sasuke tinha o poder de me deixar feliz e confusa. — Essa é uma notícia excelente. Porque sou muito louca por você também, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele levou minha mão aos lábios e beijou os dedos daquele jeito afável que fazia meu coração palpitar. Adorei. Eu o amava. Mas ainda tinha um pouco da dançarina escondida dentro de mim, então o abracei e o beijei do jeito que eu merecia.

Bem no meio do escritório. Não me importando com quem visse.

Ele pareceu um pouco atordoado quando terminei. Sentia-me a mulher mais sortuda do mundo.

— Por quanto tempo você acha que seu pai vai manter todo mundo distraído? — perguntei, o coração batendo depressa.

— Meu pai é um sujeito muito imponente. Ele faz tudo ao extremo… — Sasuke olhou para o relógio de pulso. — Diria que temos até o horário do almoço, pelo menos.

Não eram nem mesmo 10h.

— Os vidros do seu carro são bem escuros? — perguntei, uma fantasia de longa data vindo à mente.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não me senti nem um pouco constrangida. Estava repleta de confiança. Repleta de amor. E muito pronta para demonstrar isso.

— Sempre lamentei por não ter saído no utilitário com você naquela primeira noite, quando você me pediu para encontrá-lo atrás do Backstage — confidenciei. — Na verdade, fiquei fantasiando com o que poderia ter acontecido entre nós se eu tivesse encontrado você lá.

— Nunca deixe que digam que eu não realizo suas fantasias.

Sasuke já estava a meio caminho da porta, um braço forte me guiando consigo.

Apoiei a cabeça no ombro dele, contente, animada e loucamente apaixonada, tudo de uma vez só. Minha vida dupla podia ter chegado ao fim, mas a parte mais empolgante estava prestes a começar...

 **Fiiim!**

 **Desculpa a demora em terminar! 3**


End file.
